Law & Order: The Dark Knights Rise
by The Congressman
Summary: Crossover with The Dark Knight; Sequel to L&O: The Dark Knights. It has been eight years since the Joker's rampage, and Gotham is in peace. Watched over by Commissioner Elliot Stabler, crime is at a historic low. For Bruce and Olivia, still haunted by the events eight years before, a new threat has arrived that threatens to destroy them completely, and Gotham with it.
1. Chapter 1: The Masked Man

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got caught up in writing Prey and my unpublished novel, so put this on the backburner for a while. I plan on seeing this through however.**

**This story is set in 2015. While you guys are all wondering what Bruce and Liv are doing right now as TDK morphs into TDKR, you're just going to have to wait a bit. With me writing Prey as well updates will come weekly instead of biweekly.**

**Disclaimer: sigh**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the conclusion to the trilogy!**

Law & Order: The Dark Knights Rise

Chapter One: The Masked Man

**1991**

The council had chosen. By a vote of eight to three, the hastily convened excommunication tribunal had booted the master and apprentice out of the League of Shadows, forbidden to return. The young fire-headed maiden and heir to the entire organization was in tears. Possessing all the stubbornness and ferocity of her bloodline, she stormed into her father's office and started screaming at him, tears falling with wild abandon. "Why father! Why did you do this?"

"I had to Talia," said Ra's al Ghul, the Grand Master of the League of Shadows. "Their ideas threatened to destroy all of us."

Talia al Ghul wasn't buying it in the least. She might have looked like her beautiful mother, but she inherited the sharp mind of her father. The trumped up charges regarded a difference of opinion between the two men and the official doctrine. While the doctrine called for stealth in getting the results, the two men had pushed for a more open attack, to add a propaganda dimension to show the world why their corruption was evil. "That wasn't the reason and you know it! You just can't stand them, especially him in particular. They remind you of mother."

The harsh words hit home for the old warrior, but he shook away the pain. "Leave Talia, NOW!" She stormed out, still sobbing.

From her room, she could see the two bundled up figures of her protector and his apprentice climbing down the mountain, banished forever from the League of Shadows. Talia could see the man who had saved her from death turn and wave a final goodbye, never to return. That night, she cried herself to sleep vowing that she would never have anything to do with her father or his goals, not when they caused this much pain.

**2009**

_Five months after the guilty verdict that shook the world in The People v. Oswald "Penguin" Cobblepot, the City of Gotham gathers to celebrate the second annual Harvey Dent day in tribute to the late white Knight and Hero of Gotham. In attendance were Congressman Alejandro Munoz and Alabama Senator Jeff Sessions, co-authors of the Munoz/Sessions Harvey Dent Organized Crime Act which has been used to nearly destroy organized crime in the United States in the year and a half after it passed. Also attending were Gotham Mayor Anthony Garcia, philanthropist and former Special Prosecutor in the Penguin trial Casey Novak, Police Commissioner Elliot Stabler, Deputy Commissioner Ed Tucker, and Chief of Detectives Olivia Benson. _

_Commissioner Stabler said the following: "We can never cease to be grateful to Harvey Dent. His death, even if it resulted in the near extinction of Organized Crime, will always leave a hole in our collective hearts. I should know, I was his friend. It will be a long time before someone inspires us like he did, like he continues to do. I believed in Harvey Dent…_

**Six years later**

The Land Cruiser rolled and jostled over the unpaved road laid out in the middle of the Kazakh Steppe. As the howling Siberian wind rocked the vehicle more ferociously than the uneven dirt track, the driver made a quick sweep of the human cargo. Dr. Leonid Stepanovich Pavel sat shaking with nerves in the passenger seat, Barsad and one of his trusted guards keeping watch on the three prisoners in the back seats, keeping their AKMS carbines leveled even though the men were bound and had black hoods wrapped over their heads. The work of nearly his entire lifetime would begin to end in his triumph today, he was sure of it.

Waiting at the airstrip, as trip of grass as were many in the former Soviet Union, CIA agent Will Marshall waited for the arrival. Dispatched to Afghanistan to hunt for Al Qaeda terrorists and their foreign supporters (who were rumored to include escaped mass murderer the Joker), he had been diverted to this miserable excuse for a nation which proved that all third world shitholes were tropical to pick up some nuclear scientist. If there was a textbook shit mission this was it.

The Land Cruiser glided to a stop in front of the CIA team. Dr. Pavel left the car first, hurrying to join his protection. "Welcome Dr. Pavel. Glad you could make it," said Marshall with a forced smile. The driver got out next, making Marshall raise an eyebrow. "Special Agent Dean Porter as I live and breathe. What's a Bureau paper pusher doing in this part of the world? Surely they didn't need you to escort Pavel to me."

Porter forced himself to smirk when he really wanted to snap this guy's neck. Though the job of FBI resident in the US Embassy to Kazakhstan was in fact a backwater, he had a distinguished record that made him a legend in the FBI. He deserved some respect, but would put up with the jokes for now. "Well, they didn't need me for that, but I brought along someone who does have something additional for you."

"What," said Marshall, gesturing to the prisoners Barsad brought out of the Land Cruiser. "These schmucks? What would I want with a bunch of common criminals?"

Smirking, Porter answered. "They aren't common criminals Marshall. They work for the Masked Man."

Marshall's eyes went wide. "Bane?" This was huge. Bane was up on the most wanted terrorist list with only Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi, Ayman al-Zawahiri, and the Joker rating bigger ransoms. He had been implicated in several arms smuggling enterprises to North Korea and Chechen militants, a massacre of ten Navy SEALs and Australian SAS in Afghanistan, and masterminding two coups in Central Africa that resulted in regimes hostile to US interests. There was even a rumor he had an associate that had infiltrated high up into the US intelligence apparatus, though Marshall didn't believe such a fairy tale. Nabbing him would make his career. "Get them on board!"

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Cruising over the Mountians of Tajikistan at only two hundred yards above the snowcapped peaks, the Antonov An-24 twin-engine piston passenger plane settled in level flight. Marshall was going to get these men to talk, and what the Justice Department Lawyers didn't know wouldn't hurt them. He commanded one of his men to open the cabin door, wind whipping into the cabin. The roar was deafening.

"Ok gentlemen," he began, brandishing a Beretta semiautomatic while his men toted MP-5 submachine guns (Porter, standing to Marshall's right, didn't draw his Glock to Marshall's surprise, though he discredited it). "The flight plan into Bagram I filed with the agency listed the passengers as me, Agent Porter, my men, Doctor Pavel here, and only one of you!" He directed two of his men to haul the first hooded mercenary to the door, where he was lain head out the frame. "Tell me what you know!" He fired the Beretta, the man not saying a word. "He doesn't play well! How about you!" They manhandled the second man to the door. "Tell me about Bane! What's his motive? Why does he wear the mask?" This one was silent as well. "Impressive loyalty for a hired gun!"

"Maybe he's wondering why you would shoot a man before throwing him out of a plane. Quite pointless isn't it?" Marshall and his men turned to the third mercenary, the voice Caribbean with a slight mechanical tone to it. While they were puzzled and Dr. Pavel was visibly shaking, Porter just smirked.

"What's so funny Porter?" asked Marshall, shutting the door.

"You have to admit this hired gun is right about your methods." The smirk on his face grew wider.

Marshall snarled and approached the third mercenary, gun leveled at his face. He was about to pistol whip him when he abruptly pulled back laughing. "Well, at least you can talk! Who are you?"

The voice was chillingly flat and devoid of emotion. "It doesn't matter who we are or where we came from. All that matters is our plan Mr. Marshall." Puzzled, Marshall reached down and pulled off the hood, revealing a bald man with an elaborate breathing apparatus on his face. The Masked Man. Bane. "Nobody cared who I was until I put on the mask. Now my head is worth nearly eight million US Dollars is it not?"

The CIA agent scoffed. "A bit too self-important are you? So if I pulled off that mask, what would happen?"

"It would be extremely painful…"

"Really?" Marshall laughed. "You're a big guy."

"For you."

The AN-24 banked, heading on course for Kyrgyzstan. "For such a macho man who fancies himself a military genius, answer me this Bane. What get caught?"

"Oh that's simple. Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours. We needed to see what he told you of our plans."

"Nothing!" yelled Pavel, sweating bullets even in the cold cabin. "I said nothing!"

Overhead, a massive Lockheed C-130 Hercules quad-piston transport roared into a holding position over the smaller Antonov, which was a pixie compared to the C-130.

"So what's the next step in your brilliant plan huh?"

"Crashing this plane."

From the rear ramp of the C-130 four airborne commandos dropped, connected to the plane by extendable cables. They each carried an AK-74 folding stock carbine armed with rubber bullets that wouldn't penetrate but could fracture a skull and knock out an enemy.

To Marshall's surprise and horror, Bane stood and removed his hands from behind him, both unbound. "There will be no survivors." Immediately, the commandos began firing into the cabin, hitting the forward CIA guards and incapacitating them. While not averse to killing them with real bullets, it was imperative that this look like an accidental crash.

Kicking Marshall in the chest, Bane turned and began engaging the other guards. They had guns but Bane was stronger and faster, quickly overpowering them. Marshall, grabbing his Berretta, leveled it at Bane and prepared to fire. Out of nowhere, a stinging pain hit his arm, forcing him to drop the gun. He was about to turn and give his as yet unknown assailant when another blow hit his temple. The CIA agent collapsed to the floor. He looked up and his mouth dropped when he saw the smirking face of his assailant. "Porter, why?"

Chucking softly, Porter reached down and took Marshall in a headlock. "The spark is catching." With a crunch, Porter snapped his neck.

On the aft section of the An-24, Bane's troops bolted two massive steel cables to the aluminum skin and barked a radio command to the C-130. The monster transport increased its speed, causing the smaller Antonov to flip in midair, both wings shearing off. Bodies tumbled to the bottom of the aircraft, Bane, Porter, and the two others holding onto the seats while a terrified D. Pavel was still strapped in.

Both massive arms gripping the seats, Bane dropped to the row where Porter rested. "It's good to see you again master," said the FBI Special Agent to the man that was as close as a father that he ever had. When Ra's al Ghul picked the ten year old Porter off the streets of Gotham and brought him back, Bane had been his master and the two forged a bond not easily made.

"Welcome back to the order Dean," replied Bane with a level of affection in his voice only reserved for Porter and one other. "I must say, it hasn't been the same without you." After their excommunication, twenty-four years ago, Bane had stayed behind in the third world to recruit a new League of Shadows while Porter left to return to the USA and rise up the ranks of the FBI. He and Bane knew it would come in handy one day, as it did now. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of each other since then (except for a few garbled communications after Ra's al Ghul died), but with the master plan beginning to unfold the reunion was something they both desired.

At that moment, the troops blew open the tail section of the plane, descending head first with harnesses and two body bags. Bane and one of his men unzipped the bags, revealing two corpses one of which with a resemblance to Dr. Pavel and another resembling Porter. They hooked up IVs from the corpses to the two men, siphoning blood to exactly where the US authorities would extract from. Pavel screamed while Porter grinned, the pain welcome. He had spent his life backing a corrupt nation with no one he could really trust (well, there had been one), and now that he was back in his master's New League of Shadows, there was nothing he wouldn't do.

The transfer complete, Bane buckled Pavel to his harness while the others buckled in to theirs. Finished with his, Porter looked to one of the mercenaries. "No, they expect one of us in the wreckage brother."

The warrior looked up at the legendary apprentice to the master. "So we have started the fire?"

Porter grinned. "The spark has caught my brother."

"And the fire rises," added Bane. The man smiled hopefully and laid back, content with martyrdom.

One by one the men left the stricken An-24. It soon came Porter's turn. "I shall see you in the transport master, and soon the world will burn."

"You are still the man I trained so long ago Dean. It makes my heart burst with pride." Unabashedly grinning, Porter pressed the automatic tug on his harness pulling him back to the C-130. Hearing the whimpering Pavel, Bane looked him in the eye. "Calm down Dr. Pavel, now is not the time for fear." He removed a detonator from his pocket. "That comes later."

Pressing it, the entire Antonov detected from the cables and plummeted to the Kyrgyz landscape below, leaving Bane and Pavel in the sub-zero wind of the mountain air.

The fire rises.

**A/N: I know this is sort of short, but this is kind of a prologue. I couldn't really put anything else in the opening Bane section could I?**

**How many of you guessed the SVU character I said would fight for Bane? Remember when Olivia kept seeing something dark and familiar in Porter's eyes? Well now you have your answer. LOL!**

**Next up, Harvey Dent Day 2015. We'll get to see Elliot, one of his grown up kids, Selina Kyle (I'm going to have fun writing her), and you'll finally get to see how far Bruce and Liv's relationship progressed.**

**The fire rises!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dishonest Peace

**A/N: With all the attention on Prey, I don't want you guys to think I'm abandoning this. LOL! **

**This will be set about a month after, well, the fire rose, on Harvey Dent Day 2015.**

**You guys will finally get to see how Bruce and Liv's relationship has progressed since the day of Penguin's conviction in TDK. Also, the first glimpse of Selina Kyle, and just to make your imaginations work I have something very interesting planned for her **

**Disclaimer: If I owned either SVU would be like Prey and the Dark Knight Trilogy would be like this trilogy.**

**Please Review**

Chapter 2: A Dishonest Peace

The grounds of Wayne Manor were packed with the assorted glitterati for the Seventh Annual Harvey Dent Day celebration, this year catered by Wayne Enterprises. In residence were politicians, city officials, two Cabinet Secretaries for the current first-term President, and the who's who of Gotham's high class, here to mingle and schmooze with others of their standing.

"Without further ado," said former Special Prosecutor and member of the Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors Casey Novak said on the stage. "May I present to you the Mayor of Gotham Matthew Garcia."

Sporting his famous smile, the Mayor of America's largest city strode onto the stage, fresh off his 2013 victory to a third four year term in office. "Thank you Casey. Distinguished guests, Harvey Dent Day might not be our oldest public holiday, but it is one of our most important. His uncompromising stand against organized crime inspired us all to action…"

Sitting to the mayor's right, off the stage, Police Commissioner Elliot Stabler rolled his eyes in disgust. Back when Dent was front and center fighting the mob, Mayor Garcia was busy distancing himself from Dent to prevent potential fallout, and then upon his death shamelessly lobbying congress for the new crime bill that effectively gave him a lifetime term of office. 'You did something far worse,' his brain told him. Sighing, Elliot patted the speech in his jacket pocket, which contained the truth about that day eight years ago. In the seat next to him, dressed in his police issue uniform, his son Dickie patted his father on the back to reassure him. Elliot turned his head and gave his son a thankful smile.

"…And the Dent Act resulted in a Gotham that was safer than it was at the time of his death. There are those on the more liberal side of the aisle that want to repeal the Dent Act, but to them I say, not on my watch." He grinned cheekily while the crowd applauded. "I'd like to thank the members of the Wayne foundation, and Mr. Wayne himself who couldn't be here tonight…"

"Does Wayne ever come to these things?" asked Congressman Alex Munoz, one of the sponsors of the Harvey Dent Act.

"Nope," replied Deputy Police Commissioner Ed Tucker. "Not in years. The man's a hermit." Hearing the conversation, Elliot looked up to the top floor of the mansion and saw a small blackened figure gazing from the balcony. What the hell was Bruce doing up there? The guy he'd got to know over the past six years rarely left the mansion, and the times he did leave Liv had to drag him out. She kept saying it was fine but it confused him to no end.

"…People who would put their faith in a pair of brutal thugs, thugs in masks and capes. Thugs who showed their true colors by betraying the trust of this great man and murdering him in cold blood…"

Elliot wanted to vomit from shame and guilt. There wasn't a day where it didn't eat him alive, assault his conscience. He was sure it was why Kathy left him four years ago, even though the only ones who knew were himself, Kathy, his kids (Kathleen had told Maureen the next day), and Batman and Batgirl whoever they were. Looking back at the balcony, he saw the figure that was likely Bruce Wayne gaze down on the proceedings, probably ashamed of what Elliot did too. Of everyone in the family, the only one who had taken his side was Dickie, the others all too ashamed. 'Hell, I can't blame them.'

"Hey sweet cheeks," said Congressman Munoz to a pretty maid with dark hair and a slender frame. "Don't skimp on the chow."

"Sure boss," said the woman, averting her eyes while the congressman admired her tight hindquarters.

"…Let me introduce someone who personally witnessed Harvey Dent's last moments and who can tell you all there needs to be known about the Dent Act; my friend Commissioner Elliot Stabler!"

"Go on dad," said Dickie, nudging his father. "Break a leg." Elliot wondered where the time had gone since he was just a little boy and not the strapping young policeman he was now. 'Down the toilet as did your integrity,' he answered himself. Well, he was going to fix it all today.

"Good Evening all," he said into the microphone. "Tonight, I have a speech that will tell you the truth about Harvey Dent." Before he could go on, he discovered his voice had left him. His mind started racing, thinking about all the good that had been done because of their lie, his lie. The city was safe, Penguin was in Florence Supermax, and corruption was almost nonexistent. A series of voices in his head, one Olivia's, one his son's, and surprisingly one Harvey's were telling him not to do this. Sighing, he put the speech back into his pocket, convinced the real Harvey Dent (not the demented shell the Joker created) would have wanted this. "But maybe the time isn't right. Perhaps now, all you need to know now is that Penguin is in Florence ADX prison right now, and 2,500 members of his criminal empire are in Blackgate prison as a direct result of the Dent Act. These men are the cog in the organized crime machine that Penguin used to terrorize the city. If one can take one thing away about the death of Harvey Dent, it is that it hasn't been for nothing. Thank you." He stepped off the stage to the applause of the guests.

Sitting down, emotionally drained, Dickie patted him on the back, helping his dad through this like his dad helped him when Harvey Dent nearly killed him.

Above on the balcony of Wayne Manor, the lone figure retreated inside, having seen enough of the proceeding.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The maid entered the kitchen with an empty tray of food. Setting it down, she overheard a conversation between two of the other maids."

"So why do we never see the guy who lives in this house?"

"Didn't you hear? Everyone says he's disfigured. It's so bad that he's locked himself up like the Phantom of the Opera…"

"Excuse me?" said Alfred, his English accent filled with command. "Why have I seen some of you use the main stairwell?" This may have been the twenty-first century but Alfred wasn't one to forget old school manners and etiquette. "You all know your jobs so get to it. Chop, chop." As the maid moved to leave, Alfred stopped her. "Who are you? I didn't remember hiring you."

"The other maid got sick, and the caterer sent me as a replacement," she said demurely.

"Fine then." He handed her a tray of two covered plates. "Take this upstairs to the East Wing parlor and leave it on the table. Unlock the door, leave the tray, and exit do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir," she replied.

"Good." Turning, the butler went off to see to his other business.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Tucker, are the second quarter felony reports in?"

Looking up from his drink, Ed Tucker answered his boss. "Yeah, they look good. Yet another drop in violent felonies though white collar crime increased by two percent. You want to tell the mayor."

Chuckling, Elliot slapped Tucker on the back. "Schmoozing with the Mayor is your department Ed. Anyways, there's still a lot of work to do; keep the political flank steady for me."

"Will do," replied Tucker as Elliot walked away.

Congressman Munoz shook his head in disbelief. "Can you believe that guy? Look at the crime stats; Gotham has the lowest crime rate of any city over 500,000 people in the entire nation."

"Elliot goes by his gut, always has. It's what makes him a good cop, and he never gives up until he's satisfied, no matter what the numbers."

"His wife probably isn't too thrilled about it."

"Nope; Kathy packed her bags and took their youngest son to her parent's home in Long Island. Damn shame too, cause he loves that boy."

Munoz laughed. "Well, you can tell Stabler that he'll get to have more time for family soon. Mayor's dumping him in the spring."

"The spring?" asked Tucker, who may have coveted Elliot's job but never wished his boss any harm. "But he's a war hero."

"A war hero, exactly, but it's peacetime Ed. When the fight is over nobody wants drastic action, they want someone to run things on the cheap and keep reminding them how good things are going. Keep that in mind Ed," remarked Munoz to Tucker, heading off to talk to some pretty girls.

Closer to the periphery of the party, Elliot ran back into his son. "Well, that about wraps up our involvement at this shindig. Let's get back to One PP."

"Come on dad," said the younger Stabler, his grin almost exactly like his dad's. "Live a little for once. Crime is at a hundred-year low, go mingle and meet some ladies. It's been four years since you and mom split. She's moved on so you should too."

"Thanks son, but one who desired peace must prepare for war. You cannot lose vigilance at any time." Sighing, he dropped his head into his hands, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look Dickie, I'm sorry about wimping out on stage…" He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok pop. Whatever my personal feelings from that night eight years ago are, I trust you to make the right decision." Nodding slightly, Elliot gave his son a warm hug, thankful to God that his eldest children were all growing up to be hardworking men and women.

"How sweet," came a voice from behind them. When both Stablers looked up, the figure chuckled. "Am I interrupting a father/son bonding moment?"

Both Stabler men grinned, a freaky sight. Dickie strode forward and hugged the woman. "Hey Aunt Liv."

"Hey there Dickie. My my," Olivia said, drawing back. "Is it just me or do all the Stabler men look good in Police Blue?"

"We do don't we?" said Elliot with a smirk, earning a snort from Olivia. "Great for you to stop by Chief of Detectives," he said to his best friend. "On the other note, you look good in uniform too."

"Thanks El," replied Olivia, happy as could be. After Penguin's conviction basically ended organized crime in Gotham, she had accepted the administrative position to spend more time with her man, leaving MCU in the capable hands of Lt. Jim Gordon. Though she missed field work, Olivia never regretted her decision.

"So, how's Bruce doing?" asked Elliot, both worried for the enigmatic man and for his best friend.

"Yeah, how is your hermit billionaire of a husband?" added Dickie with a grin, earning a slap in the head from Elliot. "Hey."

"Watch it boy," said Elliot, mouthing sorry to Olivia who laughed. Say what you want about Elliot Stabler, but when you asked him to keep a secret he was worse than the KGB. Six years before on the best day of her life, she and Bruce had gotten married in Wayne Manor, the only guests being Alfred (who walked her down the aisle), Lucius Fox (the best man), Elliot, Kathy, the Stabler kids, Casey Novak (the maid of honor), and Father Michael (a close friend of the Wayne Family). It was magical, but completely in secret. While those who didn't know about Batman and Batgirl thought it was about protecting both Olivia's career and the Wayne Family from a revenge attack by Penguin, in reality it was much more complicated than that. Based on the Joker's apparent knowledge of Olivia's identity, both her and Bruce decided it was best to erect a public wall of separation to keep the other safe. While it sucked not to head out publically, the six year marriage was not in danger of losing its spark.

"Hello? Earth to Liv."

Olivia snapped out of her daze. "Huh?"

"You were daydreaming," replied Dickie with a smirk, Elliot doing so also. "Whatever it was, it must have been good for you to smile like that."

"It was now that you ask. Regarding your question, he's doing as fine as you'd expect. The entire project failure really hit him hard though."

"Yeah that was bad," said Elliot. "Anyways, tell him that we're still rooting for him."

"Will do." Olivia smiled at them and headed inside the Manor.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"I'm sorry Miss Novak, but Mr. Wayne isn't accepting guests at this time," said Alfred formally, despite the woman being one of the few intimates that the couple had. "If you would like you could give me a message I could give to him."

"That's alright Alfred, I can come back another time," replied the redhead, giving the butler a small smile.

"I don't know why you bother Casey," said Bart Ganzel, another member of the Wayne Enterprises Board. "Everybody knows Wayne is probably stalking the upstairs with ten inch nails and peeing into mason jars." The pudgy, balding man leaned on the banister sipping his scotch.

"And your point is Bart?" asked Casey.

"My point Case is that I have no idea how you can still trust someone who flushed away your investment on a save the world," he pronounced the last words with cheerful scorn, "Energy project that went absolutely nowhere after he put the kibosh on it. I could get you back the original investment and more."

Not knowing where to begin with that, Casey gave him a disdainful smile. "Well Bart, I must say that while your offer is tempting, I see more value in losing money on a save the world project than on making myself more money than I know what to do with. I, unlike yourself, am not solely interested in money and the power you think it buys. Tell Mr. Wayne I said hello." With that, she left.

Ganzel was left alone with Alfred with a befuddled look on his face. "Can you believe her?" he asked the butler.

"Yes sir, I can," he replied professionally as he left to tend to the guests.

Walking up the main staircase of the mansion she had grown up in and now shared with her husband, Olivia stepped onto the second floor only to run into someone she hadn't seen in eleven years nor wanted to see ever again. "Why hello Olivia," he said with a smug grin.

"Cassidy," she replied evenly, trying not to puke. While older and more weathered but less rumpled than before, the asshole's personality obviously hadn't changed a bit since he left the force after the Narrows Riots. "What are you doing here? As I seem to recall you left the GPD."

"Yep. Now I'm a Vice President in Ganzel industries. Got myself three BMWs now." He flashed his white teeth, making her want to barf. "If you're still interested in having a good time, here's my business card."

She swatted it away; even though he didn't know she was a married woman, he still should've known that she'd rather die by decapitation that go out with him. "Screw you Cassidy."

"Bri!" called the squat billionaire, donning his blazer over his outlandish pink dress shirt. "Stop monkeying around with that girl and get your _verkakte _ass over here. We're heading out." Giving her one last smile, he followed his boss. She shook her head. 'Leave it to him to work for that pig.' Bart Ganzel was a legitimate businessman who had started out running a call girl service that let him branch out. Back when she was in SVU, Ganzel was most famous for providing a sleazy alternative to Delia Wilson-Maroni of the Gang of Seven. He was probably still as sleazy as it came, and Cassidy fit right in.

She felt a shiver go through her body, as it always did when dealing with that tool. Striding up the stairs to the East Wing, she hoped to immediately slip into the shower and wash off all the grime that being in the same room as Cassidy left her with.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Unlocking the door to the East Wing parlor, the maid brought the tray inside, wondering what the master would want with two plates of food. She did a slight double-take at the completely unadorned parlor, no pictures or furniture besides a large dining table in the center of the floor. Setting the tray down, the maid decided to do some exploring.

Entering the adjoining living room, she spotted a cabinet with a series of framed photos on top. There was a singed portrait of a couple that looked to be from the eighties, a posed photo of a pretty blonde woman with glasses, one of a group of three kids playing around a yard, one of a man and a woman who she recognized as Bruce Wayne and Chief of Detectives Olivia Benson skiing in the Colorado Rockies, and one of a wedding. In the wedding, the groom was Wayne while the bride was a radiant Benson. 'Hmm, it seems our esteemed Chief of Detectives is permanently taken.' Why this was a secret she didn't know, although her boss probably did. Looking to the side of the photo was clearly Elliot Stabler, the commissioner; for a cop closer to fifty than forty, she had to admit he was handsome.

Turning around, she spotted exactly what she was looking for.

In the parlor, even with his cane Bruce Wayne moved silently to the table, the skill honed after years of practice and not remotely lost. Hearing the commotion in his living room, he slowly ambled toward the noise.

Walking toward the archery target, the maid marveled at the near perfect aim when the whoosh of a new arrow shot past her. "OHHH! God, I'm sorry," she stammered, seeing the master of the house setting a large reflex bow down. "I'm so sorry Mr. Wayne. It is Mr. Wayne right?" she said, putting on a convincing pout.

Dropping the bow on the table, Bruce hobbled toward the maid while leaning on his cane. The sideburns of the forty year old were greying, his shaven face exposing a few deep stress lines. Clad in a bathrobe, it looked as if he were a broken man who still forced himself to take care of his appearance. 'Probably for his wife the Chief,' the maid thought.

She kept her head down, looking submissive. "I'm so sorry about this Mr. Wayne. You don't have any facial scars, or mason jars filled with urine, or…"

"Is that what they say about me?" asked Bruce.

"It's just… no one ever sees you. I didn't even know you were married." She didn't much care, but that was what a scared servant would babble wasn't it.

"That's a beautiful neckless you have on. It reminds me of one that once belonged to my mother and now belongs to my wife." The maid's expression didn't change, but he noticed her eyes darken. "But how could that be, because it's in the safe," he continued, his gaze drifting to the cabinet to his right. He tapped the door with his cane, causing it to open. "The safe," he edged the blast-proof door open with his cane easily, "Which the manufacturer assured me was uncrackable." He looked at her with a bemused expression.

At that moment, knowing she was caught, the not-maid's expression went from one of submission to detached amusement. "Oops," she shrugged, a smirk on her face. "Nobody told me it was uncrackable."

"I'm afraid I can't let you take those."

She smiled at him deviously. "Look," she told him as she strode forward. "You wouldn't beat up a woman just as I wouldn't beat up a cripple." With one sweep of her heeled leg, she kicked the cane from under his hand, causing Bruce to topple to the floor with a grunt. "But sometimes exceptions have to be made." Chuckling at the irony of the situation, the not-maid walked to the open window and stepped onto the windowsill.

"Don't move," she heard, hearing the click of a safety being turned off. Swiveling her body to face the room, she spotted a long-haired brunette in full police uniform with her gun drawn at her.

"Ah, so this is the famous Mrs. Wayne, or should I say Chief Benson?" This was just too much fun.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands on top of your head," said Olivia evenly.

"What's the matter Wayne?" taunted the not-maid in a patronizing tone. "Was the price of round the clock police protection getting too expensive that you had to get it on the cheap by marrying it?"

"Believe me," replied Bruce, "If I wanted cheap protection marriage is the worst option."

"I said get on your knees!"

"Every other time I heard that it was from a man about to get his ass handed to them, but I know you won't shoot me."

"Want to bet?"

"I like my odds. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Wayne." Showing amazing agility, the not-maid did a backflip out of the window.

Knowing she was right (it would have been embarrassing to out themselves to the entire city at this point), Olivia placed her gun and badge on the cabinet before turning to the still toppled Bruce. "Worst option huh?"

"Come on Liv, I just got taken down by a master thief."

She laughed, for her husband was so adorable when he was pleading. Leaning down, she kissed him on the lips, moaning as he deepened it. "You are forgiven as always. The only person who gets to beat you up is me."

He grinned. "Still think you can take me on?"

"Always. Now what was that about?"

"That maid who wasn't a maid stole my mother's diamond neckless."

"That bitch! Those were my favorite. You know we have to call the police."

"Well, I know this gorgeous one that is perfect for the job."

Olivia smirked. "You do huh?" she asked him while heaving him up. "Well give her a call while I take a shower." He stood there unsure of how to proceed when she stuck her head back into the room. "Unless you want to join me?" she said seductively. He could never say no to his wife.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Landing on the ground without so much as a scratch, the not-maid proceeded toward the driveway, stripping off her frills, smock, and cap into the bushes. Once she reached the first limo, she was clad in a low cut black dress which combined with the diamonds made her out to be a stunning young woman.

She stepped into the limo, smiling when she saw it was Congressman Munoz. "Can a girl get a ride?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

The congressman smiled. "You read my mind."

She gave him a seductive smile. 'God these guys are so easy.'

**A/N: And there we have chapter two. How many of you guessed at the status of our heroes' relationship?**

**You don't think I could get rid of Cassidy now could you. There still are so many people who haven't kicked his ass yet! It would be a shame to deny them that pleasure.**

**I had fun writing Selina, and there will be an interesting plot twist involving her.**

**Next up, we'll get to meet two new police officers that we all know and love, plus a more in depth look at Bruce and Olivia's marriage. **


	3. Chapter 3: Fingerprints and Nightmares

**A/N: And I'm back! **

**Hope you all like that our favorite heroes are married. Decided they needed a bit of happiness after the barrel of laughs that was The Dark Knights. **

**In this chapter, we get an insight into the state of our heroes as well as a little investigative work regarding the mysterious burglar from last chapter. Also, we get to meet two new detectives that we all know and love. Just remember, it's Batman and Batgirl here, not just Batman.**

**Disclaimer: As you can tell, I won nothing no matter how incompetent the real owners are.**

**Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Fingerprints and Nightmares

The last party guest leaving ten minutes ago, Alfred walked into the study in the East Wing to find his wards kneeled in front of the safe in their bathrobes doing God knows what. "Miss Novak was wishing to see you Master Wayne. She was quite persistent."

"Well that's Casey for you Alfred," said Olivia, smiling up at her surrogate father. "How else do you explain how good of an attorney she is?"

"I agree, she is stubborn," stated Bruce, not looking up from his work.

"And quite lovely if I do say so myself." His curiosity got the better of him. "Nice to see you back from the Constabulary Miss Olivia. Master Bruce was quite despondent at your prolonged departure."

"The mighty Bruce Wayne despondent?" she teased. "Who would have expected it?" Watching him glare at Alfred, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, secretly loving what she could do to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I was lost without you as well." With a major kidnapping case forcing her and Elliot to put in long hours at One PP as Gordon conducted sweeps of the city, the couple hadn't seen hide nor hair of each other in four days. Anyway, they had had their reunion once in the shower, and again on the bed as they got out of the shower.

Alfred smiled at the obvious love the two shared; he still kicked himself for denying it eight years before. However there was still a small mystery to clear up. "What could you possibly be doing down there? I haven't vacuumed the floors in nearly two weeks."

"I'm searching for fingerprints Alfred, with Olivia being my gorgeous assistant." She smiled and squeezed his hand. Her husband was such a charmer. "We were robbed just an hour ago."

The butler gave them a cheeky smirk. "And this is your idea of sounding the alarm?"

"Well," Bruce said as he lifted a perfect thumbprint off the handle. "Being married to a detective does teach you a few tricks which come in handy during situations like this." He placed the imprint carefully on a piece of paper and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "One of the few perks I'm lucky to enjoy."

"Oh," replied Olivia, batting her eyelashes. "And what are the others Mr. Wayne?"

"I think you know by now Mrs. Wayne," he replied, leaning in for a kiss which she returned enthusiastically. Running her tongue over his lips, Olivia deepened it while Alfred waited, averting his eyes. "Oh by the way Alfred," said Bruce after breaking the kiss, "Next time don't let the maids out of your sight or into my quarters."

"Well then Master and Mrs. Wayne, if that is what you want then you should start making your own bed. Bloody hell, what could you possibly do to make it so rumpled in the mornings… never mind. I do not want to know."

Olivia blushed a deep red while Bruce grinned and kissed her nose. "Shall we be off to bed my dear?"

"That sounds good," she murmured, wrapping an arm around his waist.

They began to walk away when Alfred called out to them. "So I take it that you'll be running her prints through the system?"

"Yes Alfred, though there is something more complicated to all of this."

"And what could that be? You were dusting for prints Master Bruce?"

"Yes, and so was she."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

McGinnis's pub in the heart of Downtown Gotham was known as a hub for bookies, and if there was a sport somewhere in the world the sharks took bets on it. Right now, the main action was a football game brought in live from the West Coast, and the bartender was busy taking the bets for the main bookie. "What'll it be missy?" he asked the petite blonde with a no nonsense attitude.

"Put fifty on the Seahawks to cover the spread," replied Officer Amanda Rollins of the GPD, off duty and in plainclothes. She pulled two twenties and a ten out of her pocket and placed them on the table.

The bartender nodded and went to grab the ledger to mark down the bets. With the increasing popularity of sports gambling now that the illegal casinos Penguin's goons had operated were shut down, one could tend to lose track of who placed what and who owed what.

Striding into the bar, Officer Nicholas Amaro immediately spotted his partner and girlfriend sitting at the counter. Rolling his eyes, also plainclothes, he crept over quietly and flashed the bartender his badge. With the new laws being strict and the Commissioner cracking down on these illegal bookie establishments, the bartender closed the ledger. "I'm sorry ma'am, we don't allow sports gambling in this establishment."

The blonde policewoman began to get annoyed. "What do you mean no gambling? Take the damn bet!"

"This bar does not allow that kind of service, so order a drink or leave."

She was about to rip him a new one when she felt a very masculine hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry sir," said the menacing Latino, "She'll be leaving with me."

Amanda was shocked for a second, the shock soon morphing into anger. "Screw you Amaro!" she snarled at her boyfriend, grabbing her coat and storming out. Sighing, he followed hot on her heels. She could be quite the hothead (hell, that was one of the reasons he loved that woman), but he knew that if the situation presented itself again he'd do the exact same thing.

"Amanda wait!" he called out as they both entered the street. "Can we talk about this?"

"What's there to talk about nick," she said, turning to face him, face red with anger. "You had no right to do what you just did. I'm a grown woman so just stay out of my life!"

"That is something I will never do, so get used to it Rollins!" he yelled back. Grumbling, she quieted down though she was still mad at him. Amanda knew he was right about what he said and that she was a bitch for trying to kick him out of her life. Ever since losing their parents in the Narrows Riots eleven years before, the two had lived in a children's home for the city's orphans, watching each other's backs through thick and thin. They had studied together, had fun together, joined the police Academy together, and it wasn't long before the best friends realized they had fallen in love with each other. They had been through hell and back and Rollins knew that; she was too stubborn to admit it though.

Nick smirked; God she was sexy when she was both angry and guilty at the same time. "Come on, let me take you home." Reluctantly, she followed him to his beat up old Ford Taurus while refusing to hold his hand. 'This is going to take a while,' thought Nick.

As he drove through the streets of Gotham, Amanda stared at the buildings outside the window avoiding eye contact with her boyfriend, who she was still pissed at. "Amanda, come on. Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?"

"Yes," she muttered, earning a frustrated sigh from him. He knew he did the right thing, but Nick never liked when she was upset. It hearkened back to their childhood in the orphanage when he used to rock her to sleep crying after they both had nightmares.

As they trudged into their shared apartment fifteen minutes later, the two officers trudged into their third-floor apartment in Franklin Heights, Amanda still not speaking to her boyfriend. The silent treatment was starting to get to him. "Christ Amanda, I was trying to help you!"

"I'm fine Nick," she retorted. "I didn't need your help because there was nothing wrong."

"Open your eyes; can't you see you have a problem?"

"What, cause I spread a little money here and there I have a problem? Get real Nick."

Running a hand through his course, black hair, Nick went for his last shot at convincing her. "It's not just a little money here and there. You once gambled away your entire paycheck. You have a serious problem with gambling Amanda. Let me help you. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt in the future."

She bit her lip, turning away. 'God what this man can do to me.' When he said he loved her she melted, not being able to stay mad in the face of his puppy-dog eyes. She knew he was right, she had known about her gambling addiction for a while now but refused to let him see her weak, even though that ensured that she would succumb to the weakness. Staring at the floor, Amanda didn't notice him approach until he snaked his arms around her and began placing feather light kisses on her neck. "Alright Nick," she whispered. "You're right. I do have a problem. Please help me."

"Always," he replied, the soft pecks turning into languid licks and sucks as he latched his lips onto her pale neck.

Amanda moaned at the feeling. "Damn you Amaro. How is it possible for you to make me feel this way?"

She felt him chuckle against her shoulder. "I could ask you the same thing."

Snarling, she turned in his arms and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hard. "Bed, now," she mumbled against his lips. Lifting her up into his arms, he legs wrapping around his waist, Nick carried Amanda into the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"_Help! Bruce help!" Clad in his suit minus the helmet, Bruce charged through the windowless corridor, the fluorescent lights blinking on and off above him. He slammed through door after door, looking for the source of the screams. Liv was in trouble; he had to save Liv._

_Reaching a perpendicular hallway, he heard Olivia screaming to the right. "Bruce! Please help me!" He turned and charged down the hallway._

"_Help Bruce! Please!" He stopped dead in his tracks. A second voice was calling him from the left side of the hallway, Alex's voice. God, they captured her too? "Please Bruce! They'll kill me!"_

"_Bruce! I need you! Hurry!" He was torn between who to save. Who merited life while the other merited death. Neither did, but it wasn't about worth but instead who mattered most to him. His mind in intense emotional pain, Bruce made his choice. _

"_I'm coming Liv!" Continuing his charge down the hallway, he burst into a warehouse room where the sound came from. Instead of Olivia sitting tied up on a chair there was nothing but a recording playing the screams on a loop. _

_Behind him, he heard explosives going off. "NOOOO!" he screamed as they enveloped him._

_Waking an unknown time later, Bruce opened his eyes to see the malevolent faces of the Joker, Penguin, and Dr. George "Scarecrow" Huang staring down at him with grins on their faces. They were in the gutted warehouse where Harvey dent died. "Hello there my nocturnal friend," remarked the Joker, leaning in. "We wondered who'd you pick to save, and you didn't disappoint!"_

"_Where's Liv?" he seethed. _

"_We never had her," said Huang, his voice metallic yet dripping with scorn all the same. "One has no idea what modern sound equipment can do these days. Miss Cabot though, we had her."_

"_Where is she?" growled Bruce, trying to get up but some unknown force preventing him. _

"_Shall we show him gentlemen?" asked Penguin of his compatriots. At their nods, he whistled. "Bring her in!" _

_Two clown henchmen dragged a charred corpse into the room. "No," he breathed, not believing it._

"_Oh yes Bruce," said don Cragen, appearing out of the shadows much to Bruce's horror. "Your compassion for your student has made you weak, unable to differentiate the real threat from a false one."_

_If that wasn't enough, a wispy specter appeared out of the body, taking the form of Alex. "Why Bruce? Why did you let me die?"_

"_Alex, I didn't mean to…"_

"_I loved you Bruce; I thought you did too. Obviously I was wrong. How could you do this to me?" She began to fade away._

"_Alex!"_

Bathed in sweat, Bruce suddenly woke up from the nightmare. Breathing hard, he noticed Olivia sleeping contently to the side undisturbed by his terror. Willing himself to calm down, he gave his sleeping wife a light kiss on the cheek, causing her to moan softly and shift in her sleep. Getting out of the bed, Bruce retreated to the windowsill, hoping the quiet night sky could ease the pain. It was the same nightmare, always the same nightmare.

Rolling over, Olivia woke due to the fact that instead of the warm body of her husband there was a cold expanse of bare mattress. "Bruce?" she called out a bit worried until she saw his outline by the window, his handsome face bathed in the moonlight. Slipping off the bed, she made her way to him. "Honey, are you alright? What happened?" Bruce looked at her with his green eyes bathed in sadness, telling her all she needed to know. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down to rest on her chest as she softly rubbed the back of his neck. "Shh baby, it's ok. It wasn't real."

"I know it wasn't real Liv," he croaked out, "But Alex in the dream was right."

"Listen to me Bruce," she said softly, comforting her husband. "You weren't responsible for Alex's death, the joker and Penguin were. If she were alive today she'd be happy for you and me."

She felt him shake his head. "She was going to wait for me Liv. She was going to wait forever for us to be together even though it was you that I loved. She loved me and would have been destroyed by this. I betrayed her by not letting her be happy with Dent, for at least having some closure before her death."

Olivia didn't know what to say, for without proof otherwise none of them knew what Alex's final thoughts were in those final hours eight years before. She just kissed him on the forehead. "Come on baby, let's get back to bed." They fell asleep thirty minutes later, both still clinging tight to each other.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Arriving at their precinct, the 1-6 MCU, five AM on the dot, Nick and Amanda were immediately called into Lt. Gordon's office. "Yes sir?" they both asked, wondering what the Lieutenant would want with lowly unis such as them.

Gordon looked at them through his black-framed glasses. "The wife of Congressman Munoz has been calling several times in the past hour. Apparently the congressman never made it home. I need you to give the dispatch report to the Commissioner."

"You want us to go all the way to One PP for this?" asked Amanda, who just wanted to get some coffee and sit down for a moment to prepare for the day.

The Lt. chuckled. "No need for that Rollins. He's on the roof like he always was back when he led MCU." Giving each other quizzical looks, Nick and Amanda shrugged and headed to the roof.

Sitting by himself in the early morning darkness, Elliot reflected on how alone he really was. Sure he had Dickie constantly by his side and managed to see the girls at least three times a week and Eli on weekends, but he lacked any real intimacy with anyone since he and Kathy split. While he was skeptical that a man his age would ever find love again, he would be a liar if he said he didn't want it.

"Commissioner?" Elliot looked up to see two rookie officers standing in front of him. "Please excuse us for bothering you, I'm Officer Nick Amaro, and this is my partner Officer Amanda…"

"Rollins yes. Trust me Amaro I never forget a name. What do you need?"

"The Lt. asked us to give you this report." He handed to sheet over to Elliot, who snatched it up and began reading.

After parsing through the document, he smirked and looked up at the rookies. "This is a job for the police? If I know Alex Munoz then he's probably gallivanting with some girl half his age."

"While I don't doubt that sir," said Amanda, "When you and Dent cleaned up the streets you did a thorough job. Soon, cops like us will be chasing down overdue library books." Elliot smirked, he liked these two. "With all due respect sir, you act like we're still at war."

"I like you two kids. You remind me of myself and Chief Benson back in the old days. When we wanted to know something we got to the point, so if you want to ask me something, don't beat around the bush."

Amanda looked at Nick and nodded her head. "It's about that night eight years ago," he began, "The night Dent died and the last confirmed sighting of the Batman and Batgirl. They murder those people, take down two SWAT teams, break Dent's neck, and then just vanish."

"I'm not hearing a question son."

"Don't you want to know who they were?" asked Rollins, just as curious as her boyfriend.

"I know exactly who they were," he replied, patting the destroyed bat signal fondly. "They were Batman and Batgirl. Now let's see about the Congressman's wife."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Holding a tray with breakfast for his two wards, Alfred walked into the bedroom only to find the bed a mess and neither Bruce nor Olivia anywhere to be found. 'Those two are going to be the death of me.'

"Master Wayne! Miss Olivia!" he called out through the cavernous halls, searching everywhere for them. 'Could they be?' Not knowing where lese to look, he set the tray on the piano and punched out set keys, opening the secret door to the automatic elevator installed in the renovation.

Stoic as always, Alfred emerged in the batcave slightly annoyed. The entire setup had been modernized and equipped with everything the older setup lacked. However, the two hadn't been down here since it was declared usable, begging the question as to why now?

On a cube in the middle of the underground stream sat Bruce and Olivia snug in their robes, working diligently on the Cray supercomputer Bruce had installed. Waiting for the retractable walkway to rise from under the water's surface, Alfred walked over to the console. "You two haven't been here in a long time."

"Well Uncle Alfred," said Olivia, "I'm working."

"And how is playing around on the computer with your husband working Miss Olivia?" he asked with a small smile.

"I'm a cop aren't I, and there was a theft last night. We're trying to pinpoint who our mystery maid is."

"Any luck?"

"Well Alfred," answered Bruce. "I ran the print through every database in the country, and unless she gained a lot of weight and found a terrific plastic surgeon," he clicked an icon to reveal a 300lbs Russian mobster with several scars and a scraggly beard. "Or she used someone else's prints."

"Using my detective skills I'd have to conclude the latter honey," said Olivia with a smirk.

"Well we have a track on the neckless."

"Yes we do," replied Olivia, "And after cross-referencing the address she went back to with GPD files of similar B&Es, we found a match. Selina Kyle, three convictions for Second Degree Burglary in New York; served three years in Attica before getting released on good behavior."

"To add to what my lovely wife found, she fences the goods or sells them to foreigners with more money than sense. She's good but the ground is shrinking beneath her feet."

"We should call the police then, before she fences the diamonds."

"First of all, I already did call the police," he remarked, giving Olivia a quick peck on the lips. "And secondly, she won't fence them. She likes them too much. Besides, she wasn't after the diamonds."

"What was she after?"

"Our fingerprints," added Olivia, the conversation drifting into her area of expertise. "Copy toner, mixed with graphite. It's untraceable and lifts a good set of prints."

"Very interesting. Master Wayne, you could learn a lot from this woman. Perhaps you can chat about it over coffee."

"Are you trying to set me up with a jewel thief Alfred?" asked Bruce with a smirk. "It appears Alfred thinks you have competition Liv."

"Trust me, Uncle isn't that clueless," she replied.

"Maybe not set up with you Master Wayne," Alfred said smiling. "But maybe someone else? Miss Olivia, didn't you say Commissioner Stabler was still single after nearly four years since his divorce?"

"Ok," she said getting up. "Before this gets into find Elliot a blind date with a felon, I'm going to work. Bye Uncle Alfred," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Bruce," she said huskily, giving him a slow, languid kiss. "We will continue that later."

Watching her walk off, Bruce sighed happily. "God I love that woman."

"I don't doubt you do sir, but may I ask what's stopping you two from actually leaving this mess behind and getting back into the world?"

"There's nothing out there for me and Olivia besides her job and our tight knit circle of friends."

"Exactly Master Wayne. You two hung up your cape and your cowl but you never moved on with your lives." Alfred wished he could tell Bruce about the letter Alex gave him, but his belief system prevented him from doing that. Master Wayne and Miss Olivia needed to find their own path to reality, for that was the only way it could really sink in. "Look at yourselves, you two mope around here in solitude and Olivia only leaves to bury herself in work. If it weren't for the Stablers and the occasional luncheon with Miss Novak you'd be complete hermits."

"Alfred," Bruce said, hanging his head. "I had someone, Olivia tried to find someone."

"I know sir, and it just wasn't meant to be, but that's all part of living. What you and Miss Olivia are doing isn't living, it's just surviving, waiting for things to go bad again." He took in a deep breath, ready to reveal one of his deepest dreams to his ward. "Remember when you left Gotham, before all this; before marrying Olivia, before Alex, before Batman and Batgirl, you were gone seven years Master Bruce, seven years. I hoped for every day of those seven years that you wouldn't come back."

Bruce looked up at Alfred with a puzzled expression, not at all expecting him to say that.

Knowing that he had to explain further, Alfred continued. "Once a year during that time, I took a holiday to Florence, and there was this little café that I was fond of. Every day there I'd sit at one particular table and order my meal. I had this fantasy, this dream that I'd look across the tables and see you there with a wife, maybe a couple of kids. We'd look each other in the eye, not saying a word, but both knowing that you'd made it. I realize now, that you had a reason to come back; you had Olivia here after all. But aside from that there was nothing here in Gotham for you. I wanted more for you Master Bruce."

"What are you saying Alfred?"

"What I'm saying is Master Bruce, you and Olivia have everything you need right in front of you to escape this hellish life; you just need to find the will and desire to do so." Alfred left the man he considered his son to ponder what he just told him, hoping for his sake and the sake of the woman he considered his daughter that he'd realize what he needed to do.

**A/N: As I said in TDK, I would be changing the entire emotional dynamic to sit the crossover. Hope you like the result.**

**I simply had to put Amaro and Rollins in the story. I personally like both of them and would have loved to have them in an SVU with Elliot still there and with Olivia. Hope I did them justice.**

**Next up, Selena resurfaces, she makes contact with someone we all know and love, and our friendly neighborhood mercenaries Bane and Porter make their debuts again.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tunnels

**A/N: Greetings and hello. On with the show.**

**With the progression of the story, this chapter will not have Bruce or Liv in it. I can hear the groans from all of you, but trust me they'll come back next chapter.**

**Let's recap, Selena and Congressman Munoz are missing, Cassidy is working for Ganzel, and Elliot and the new officers Amaro and Rollins are trying to track Munoz down. Meanwhile, what's going on with our mercenaries Bane and Porter?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either, please don't rub it in.**

**Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Tunnels

West of Narrows Island, City Island curved upward to jut about a mile north. Here was the old industrial center of Gotham, built during the eighteen hundreds before the massive growth in the fifties drove more industry toward the expanding North Shore towns. However, close access to the seaport and the working class neighborhoods of West Gotham ensured the continued use of the area, especially with the installation of the new Ganzel Industries clean coal power plant that serviced the city along with the existing nuclear plant seventy miles away.

In addition, the main sewer treatment plant and outlets ran through here, and thus was why the local Department of Water & Power workers called a GPD sector car over. "So what have we got?" asked Amaro as he and Rollins arrived on scene on the concrete riverbank.

"Another body got washed up in the sewers," responded the DWP guy, sloshing through the frigid October water of the North River.

"Another body?" said Rollins, a bit put off by how nonchalant the guy sounded.

"Yeah, this happens every now and again, especially around wintertime. A bunch of homeless people sleep in the tunnels, light fires in garbage cans, that sort of thing. Some get drunk and then fall in and drown, leading them here. We actually pulled this one out of the grate; damn shame too, guy doesn't look a day older than sixteen."

Reaching the body, Nick and Amanda inspected the corpse for any clues. Nick stared when they flipped him over and saw his face. "Amanda, isn't that Mark?"

Her eyes went wide. "Yeah, that is Mark."

"You knew the guy?" asked the DWP worker.

"Yep," replied Amanda. "He ain't homeless. Lives in the St. Anne's Children's Home, the one run by Sister Peg."

"The nun who hands condoms to hookers?"

Nick chuckled. "The one and only."

The DWP worker shook his head. "As I said before, damn shame. And to think we had a three month reprieve."

Amanda's cop ears perked up at that. She and Nick both wanted to be detectives, and everyone said they'd make it eventually. "Say again?"

"I'm just saying that there hasn't been a body in three months."

She pursed and looked at her boyfriend and partner, an eyebrow raised. "I think we need to go pay the home a visit." Nick nodded.

An hour later, the two officers and former residents of St. Anne's Home for Orphaned and abused Children entered the premises. They were greeted almost immediately by a small, friendly black woman. "Nick, Amanda, it's so good to see you. I haven't heard much since you guys graduated from the Academy."

"Sorry Sister Peg," replied Nick, smiling sheepishly. "You know how it is, late nights on the job, too tired to spend much free time outside the apartment…"

"What with how often you two snuck off to the roof and came back with rumpled clothes and cheeky grins, I'll pass on the rest of the explanation," said the nun. Amanda blushed bright red while Nick grinned, earning a slap on the arm from his girlfriend. "Now, while I'd love to catch up, what's the official GPD business you guys came for?"

Nick's grin disappeared. "We found Mark Arliss' body at the sewage outflows up by the water treatment plant."

Sister Peg's mouth flew to her gaping mouth as she let out a gasp. "Mother of God," she said, crossing herself. "He hadn't been here in months but I just talked to him a week ago. He said he was alright."

"Wait, why wasn't he here?" asked Amanda, curious. Mark was still a minor thus St. Anne's should have kept him.

"Well, what happened to him is what's unfortunately happening to everyone, he aged out. While I love all the children here to death, the budget I have can't cover the costs of keeping them past the age of sixteen."

"I thought the Wayne Foundation covered those costs with their grants?" said Amanda. They certainly had when she and Nick lived here.

"They did, until about two years ago. A minute it was coming and a minute later the spigot was off and we had to make cutbacks."

"Did they give you a reason?" asked Nick.

"No. You want to speak to Mark's brother?"

"Calvin right?"

"Yep, he's on the roof with the other boys. Try not to get into the same sort of trouble like you used to up there," she said with a smirk, watching them blush.

Up on the roof, Calvin Arliss was busy drawing on the concrete bench with a piece of chalk as Nick and Amanda talked to him. "I'm not sure where Mark was living, but he had enough money on him to buy me Pizza every Sunday after church."

"I know this may be hard on you, but do you think he may have been, uh, turning tricks?" Nick knew this was a difficult question to ask, but a lot of homeless boys and girls did that to make ends meet.

Calvin looked up a bit angry," No way! Mark isn't that way. He told me he's been getting construction jobs here and there. You know, day labor."

"Sorry about that, but we have to ask."

Sighing, Calvin went back to drawing. "I know. He probably went down into the sewers looking for work."

"Now why would he do that?" inquired Amanda, making sure to add the Georgia drawl. Nick suppressed a chuckle, for that always calmed witnesses down and made them want to talk more; it also turned him on to no end, but that was beside the point.

"He told me last Sunday. He heard a lot of construction going on down there, thought they might need a hand."

Amanda looked at Nick, both of them making mental notes to check this lead out. She looked down and saw Calvin was drawing the twin-bat symbol. "You know about them?"

"Of course," he replied, finishing off the third one. "You think they're coming back?"

Shrugging, Amanda looked at Nick. "I don't know."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

After a long, boring day of consoling a distraught Mrs. Munoz, Commissioner Elliot Stabler and Chief of Detectives Olivia Benson were driving away from One PP in her jet black Cadillac XTS. It couldn't compare to her previous vehicle which was destroyed in the battle with the Joker, but it appealed to her.

"So Liv, how are things at Wayne Manor?" asked Elliot with a grin on his face. He had asked her to drop him off at the 1-6 on her way home, the sly bastard obviously trying to check up on her (not that she minded at all since he was her best friend.

"Things are good El, very good," she said with a smile. While technically true, she was omitting the part about the burglar because Elliot would almost certainly start investigating and digging into places she didn't want the CSU techs to go. "How about you Commissioner? Are the kids doing fine?"

The proud look of a father crossed Elliot's face. "Yep. Kathleen's getting straight A's at law school, Maureen's finishing her residency, Lizzie has been accepted to medical school herself, and your godson's wreaking havoc in second grade."

"Just like his daddy," she teased. "Seriously Elliot, that's great. What with Dickie climbing up the ranks like you, you raised a brood of great kids."

"Yeah, although I'm not doing much to raise Eli these days." Since they were at a red light, Olivia glanced over to see the sadness in his eyes. She set a comforting hand on his knee. He looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks Liv; don't get me wrong, Al is a good guy and Kathy is a terrific mother…"

"I know El, it's not the same. He's your son and you wish he was with you. I get it. What I don't get is why you don't go out there like Kathy did."

"Ugh," groaned Elliot, "Don't start with me on that."

"Come on El, you should put yourself out there. Find a nice girl and be happy, maybe get a couple of more kids."

"Like anyone would go for a divorced, workaholic, father of five like me."

"You're a great catch El. If I weren't happily married I'd date you in a heartbeat."

He chuckled. "For some reason that makes me feel better. Thanks Liv."

"Happy to help."

Looking at her, he asked the natural question on the subject line. "I'm curious Liv, why haven't you and Bruce had kids yet? He's loaded so there's no financial problem, so what's the delay?"

She was silent for a bit, not knowing what to say to him. She wanted kids definitely, but their unique situation kind of kept it just a pipe dream. "Oh look, we're at the precinct," Olivia chirped relieved.

"Lucky," Elliot muttered. "We are having this discussion later. Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight El," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And remember what I said."

"Alright, alright," he waved her off, causing her to drive away laughing.

Striding into the 1-6, Elliot immediately felt the memories he had of this place flash before his eyes. Since being assigned to the Special Victims Unit, the direct predecessor to MCU, he was subjected to both the good times and bad. This was where he and Olivia had done their best to stand up to the mob, and succeeded in the end only through Elliot's lies. It would haunt him till the end, but at least the ends did turn out alright. "Well, well, if it isn't the big guy himself."

"Hey fin," said Elliot, shaking hands with his old friend. "So where's the Lieutenant?"

"Gordie's in your old office," said Fin with a smirk.

"Let me guess, he hates it when you call him Gordie."

"You won't believe how much he does," grinned Fin.

Leaving his friend with a laugh, he knocked on the door to Lt. Jim Gordon's office. "Come in."

"Hello Jim."

"Elliot, how are you?" said the mustachioed commander of MCU. "There wasn't any break in the Munoz case, so what's up?"

"Nothing. Dickie's working and I didn't much want to go home to an empty apartment, so here I am."

Gordon shook his head. "Elliot, you should put yourself out there."

"Olivia said the same thing."

"Well she's a smart woman."

At that point, Fin barged into the room. "We got a hit on Munoz's cell phone. TARU has a track on it."

"Good, get saddled up and let's get him home."

"Roger that Gordie," he said with a laugh.

Elliot smirked at his successor in MCU, who simply glowered. "How did you keep all these idiots in line all those years?"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy, now let's go get the Congressman."

"You're joining I presume?" said Gordon with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I said before, what else have I got to do?"

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The dingy biker bar in North Central Gotham just west of the Narrows was nearly empty, yet in her tight black cocktail dress Selena Kyle felt completely out of place. 'The things I do for my commission,' she thought. Dropping the disheveled, buzzed, and extremely happy Congressman Munoz at the bar, she picked up her Chanel handbag and headed to the table where her contact waited.

"You brought a date?" asked Brian Cassidy, who though in a suit had the disheveled appearance that went with the décor unlike Selina.

Smiling with her red-lipstick covered lips, Selina responded. "I like having someone to open doors for me, even in seedy places like this." She sat down, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders. "Right hands, no smudges or partials on either one," she told Cassidy, handing over the package.

Cassidy lifted the fingerprints of Bruce and Olivia Wayne in the air and smiled, always happy to pull one over on the woman who got away. "Very nice," he smirked, causing Selina to roll her eyes. He irked her in more ways than one, but his boss had what she wanted.

"So handsome?" she batted her eyelashes before getting to the point. "You got something for me?"

"Ah yes," Cassidy grinned, motioning to his goons. One by the door locked it while the others approached Selina.

Appreciating the double-cross but not coming unprepared, Selina looked Cassidy in the eye. "Look, I have no idea why you want Mr. And Mrs. Wayne's prints, but I can assure you can't do anything without their thumbs." She gave him an innocent smile as his face went red with contained anger. "Can't count so good huh?"

"I count fine bitch," he seethed nodding to one of his goods who cocked a revolver next to Selina's head. "In fact, I'm going to count to five. If I don't get the rest, then the bartender will have to clean your brains off the floor with a mop."

Gulping, Selina reached for her purse, which Cassidy grabbed roughly, not trusting her. "My friend's outside, just send her a text and she'll come in." Cassidy took out the cell phone and hit the send button.

A minute later, there was a knock at the door. The goon by the entrance let in Selina's friend who walked to her. "This place is a little stale for my taste," she said, handing Selina the package.

"It'll liven up in a minute, trust me." Taking the package, Selina handed it to Cassidy who inspected it. All the years a detective allowed him to inspect a print, and this one was flawless.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, catch you later," she said in a forced voice, causing her friend to shrug and leave. "You know," Selina told Cassidy, "It would have been easier to just give me what we agreed."

"Yes it would have," he grinned smugly. "But we can't have loose ends." He pulled out a Taurus semiautomatic and pointed it at her. "Even in that fine-ass dress, no one's going to miss a street whore like you."

"No," she tilted her head. "But they will miss him."

Cassidy looked and recognized the face of Congressman Munoz. "Cute, but there's no way they'll look in a place like this."

"I don't know, you did just use his cell phone." Cassidy looked at it, his face contorted in rage just as the police and SWAT vehicles pulled up outside. The goon behind him pulled out his gun and was about to fire when Selina rose quickly and smashed him in the face, twisting his hand causing him to drop the gun.

Rising with the Taurus in hand, Cassidy was about to fire himself when the thief turned and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him down on the table and unloading the gun as the SWAT team began hammering at the locked door. Snarling, he forced himself up and threw a right hook, but she dodged it easily and leapt over the table as his goons unholstered their weapons. Se reloaded the pistol and fired at two of the goons, dropping back as the police entered.

The SWAT teams charged through, firing at the criminals. Selina screamed, acting like a terrified bystander until the SWAT troopers moved to the alleyway where a massive gun battle began. Seeing the Congressman on the floor clutching an injured leg, she bent down. "Keep some pressure on that sweetheart."

The Congressman looked up as she walked away. "Call me."

Stepping outside, Selina casually walked away when a lookout she had somehow missed came charging at her with a knife. She was about to knock him out when someone punched him in the gut, toppling him with an uppercut to the jaw. Playing along, she acted the part of a scared girl. "Are you alright ma'am?" she heard. Selina looked up into the most stunning blue eyes she had ever seen. Forcing herself to look to the side after too long, she noticed a second goon drawing a weapon.

Leaping in the air, she kicked him in the head, knocking him down. "I think I'll be fine," she responded nonchalantly, walking away. Once she was out of sight, she stopped for a moment to collect herself. 'God, the commissioner is much more attractive in person.' Shaking her head, Selina pushed it from her mind, wondering why he affected her the way he did.

Back at the crime scene, Elliot gulped, unable to move. 'Wow! What a woman.' He was about to follow her and get a statement, even though a police commissioner was supposed to be immune from such menial tasks, when Officer Rollins arrived.

"Sir, we need you in the alley. There's a situation!"

Taking one last look at the direction the mystery woman went, he nodded and followed.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The firefight proceeded down the alleyway, Cassidy's goons supplanted by trained mercenaries engaging the SWAT. Cassidy, who had regained consciousness and joined his men, motioned for his goons to follow him to the Escalade parked out back. "Sniper one, provide supporting fire!" he yelled in the radio.

All at once, a rooftop sniper swiveled a Barrett .50 Cal and took down three SWAT troopers, the massive round tearing through their armor. Cassidy and the rest of the men working for Ganzel Industries fled the scene while the mercenaries dropped into the sewers.

Arriving on scene with reinforcements, Elliot glanced into the secondary alleyway the mercs had fled into, seeing no escape but a manhole cover. "Get that manhole open now!" he yelled. "We need the DWP here on the double. You three, with me, we're going in!" While his job was mostly administrative, as the boss he could and did get into the action every once and a while.

Climbing down into the dark, damp tunnels, Elliot took out his flashlight and searched the passageways one by one, slowly inching their way forward. All of a sudden, an explosion tore through the tunnels forcing Elliot to take cover as his men were killed. It was because of this that he didn't hear the two mercs sneak up behind him and pistol-whip his head.

Up above, Nick and Amanda had arrived on scene to see Tucker and the field commanders looking into the smoking manhole. "What happened?"

"There was a gas explosion kid," said Tucker to Nick.

"That's not a gas main, it's a sewer; we need to go down there."

"Look we don't know what's down there!" Tucker yelled back.

"The commissioner is down there sir," Amanda replied angrily.

"Someone get these cowboys out of here," said Tucker. "And where's that DWP guy?"

Nick and Amanda walked back to their squadcar, angry and in deep thought. If the goons had the commissioner, how would they get rid of him? Suddenly it clicked in Nick's head. "You thinking what I'm thinking baby?"

"Yep," she replied.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Elliot woke groggily from his stupor, the ache in his head, the blurry vision, and the confusion all telling him he had a concussion. Even through all this, he gathered that two men were dragging him deeper and deeper into the cavernous Gotham sewer system. There had to be a way to escape, there had to.

The mercs dragged him through the central compound where dozens of mercs were hard at work, constructing and excavating upward through a central cavern. Proceeding down a stairwell, they entered the control center and deposited the limp but still aware Elliot at their second-in-command's feet (Elliot was too groggy to recognize the voice). "What is this?" Porter asked angrily.

"This is Commissioner Elliot Stabler sir," answered one of the mercs. "He was snooping around in the tunnels and we brought him here for you."

"Are you two complete idiots?" roared the former FBI Special Agent. Do you know how much trouble you could bring down upon us because of this?"

Hunched over in a pensive posture, completely shirtless revealing his bulging muscles, Bane took that moment to speak. "Why are you here?"

The merc, grinning smugly that the big boss was siding with him instead of Porter, the legendary apprentice, kicked Elliot in the ribs. "Answer him!"

"I was talking to you," said Bane, rising. "Why did you bring him down here?"

"He's the police commissioner, we…"

"You panicked, and because of that you cost us the life of three others," Bane retorted, staring at the second merc.

"But, he's alone…" the first merc stuttered before Bane's hand wrapped around his throat, breaking his neck with one squeeze.

"Kill him," he told the other merc, "And then I will kill you." The merc gulped and began searching the body, pulling out the old Harvey Dent Day speech out of his jacket and handing it to Bane. Bane read it and called over to Porter. "Dean, come here and look at this."

Porter trotted over, taking the speech and glossing over it. An evil grin spread over his face. "This is a game changer master."

"It is, maybe their mistake will help us after all."

Aware enough of the situation, Elliot used all his remaining strength to roll himself into the running sewer main. The alert guards fired at him, but none reported seeing any hits. The merc, sweating profusely, looked back at Bane. "He's dead."

"Then show me his body."

"The current runs to any number of outflows."

Bane looked at Porter and motioned over to the man. Porter nodded knowingly and took out a cell phone, turning it on. "Follow him," he stated, tucking the cell phone in the merc's pocket.

"Follow him?" Porter then shot him in the heart, the man falling in the current.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

At the main outflow where they had discovered the boy's body, Nick and Amanda ran through the shallow water to the grate. There was the limp body of Commissioner Stabler, caught in the metal bars. "Commissioner!" yelled Nick, pulling him out and slapping his face. Elliot began to cough, barely conscious but alive.

**A/N: Well there you go! **

**Up next, Nick and Amanda have a talk with our heroes, who decide to make a visit to the hospital.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Back in the Game

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. What with my novel and the next chapter of Prey I got a bit sidetracked. But I'm back.**

**Just wanted to say, for all those who read diligently but haven't followed/faved, could you please do so. I'd like to have a good notion of how many fans I have **

**Well, in the last segment Elliot almost was killed by Bane, so our two new officers will probably want to talk with someone. Plus, a hospital visit, we see the Stabler clan once more, and a lively charity ball featuring our favorite thief.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know**

**This is for MissOperaGhost.**

**Review and enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Getting Back in the Game

Hearing the doorbell ring, Alfred walked through the cavernous foyer of Wayne Manor. There was a time when the place would have been crawling with both servants, friends, and colleagues of the Wayne Family, but these days Master Bruce and Miss Olivia liked their privacy. He opened the door and was slightly surprised to see two young GPD officers standing there. However, his professionalism hid his surprise quite well. "May I help you officers?"

"We need to speak to Bruce Wayne," said Nick. After saving the commissioner from a slow death by drowning the last night, both he and Amanda knew they had to find the Caped Crusaders. Based on a hunch they had remembered from nearly seven years before, the two came here.

"I'm sorry," replied Alfred, deciding that it would be best to get rid of them politely. "Mr. Wayne doesn't accept house calls this early in the morning, even from members of the constabulary like yourselves."

"Uncle Alfred, is breakfast rea…" Olivia, casually dressed in a GPD T-shirt and sweatpants, froze as Alfred and the two officers looked at her from the doorway. 'Shit, rookie mistake Wayne!' she chided herself.

"If he doesn't take house calls then why is the Chief of Detectives here?" asked Amanda with a self-satisfied grin.

"I'll handle this Alfred," said Olivia, composing herself. "Give me your names and badge numbers." Both rattled them off to her. "Look officers, if you're not here on official business you should leave," she said in her best command tone. She didn't know how much they knew but couldn't discuss it here."

Nick and Amanda looked at each other and then back at Olivia. "Forgive me Chief, but if I came back with a Warrant for the premises regarding Harvey Dent's murder, or a Morris Commission subpoena regarding a well-respected GPD administrator lying about their relationship or marital status, would that be official enough?" Neither he nor Amanda had wanted to be hardasses, but they had both agreed that it might be necessary to force these two to talk.

Inwardly, Olivia was completely stunned, but like Alfred she knew how to hide her emotions when it suited her. Conceding defeat, she turned to Alfred, "Uncle, could you please show Officer Amaro and Officer Rollins to the parlor." Sighing, she hurried upstairs to fetch Bruce.

About fifteen minutes later, Bruce hobbled into the parlor, Olivia following in a fresh pair of jeans and a navy blouse. "Ok, officers, you apparently convinced Chief Benson that it was worth my time to meet with you, so let's cut the BS. What do you know about me?"

Amanda couldn't help but snort, a smirk on her face. "You certainly live up to your reputation Mr. Wayne. It's no wonder that our Chief of Detectives is so enamored with you. Tell us, are you in a relationship?" At the couple's skeptical looks, she continued. "You can trust us not to blab. We wouldn't want to get on our superior's bad side." Nick chuckled, as did Olivia.

"I guess you could say that," Olivia said, rubbing the gold band on her finger. She wore it only inside the house; she often said to Bruce that she felt incomplete without it on. For some reason she did trust these two, who reminded her of a younger version of her and Elliot.

Grinning knowingly, Amanda looked a Nick, who picked up the baton. "The commissioner was beaten up pretty badly last night in the tunnels under the industrial district." The room fell silent except for Olivia's gasp. "He chased a gunman into the sewers. We pulled him out and he was babbling about a secret army in the tunnels and a masked man called Bane leading them."

Rising, Bruce wandered to the window, leaning on his cane. "Shouldn't you be talking to your superior officers about this?"

"He asked me if Stabler saw any giant alligators," answered Amanda.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "That's Tucker for you. A good cop but never doing anything without covering his ass first."

"Anyway," said Amanda. "He doesn't need the department. He needs you two. Batman and Batgirl."

Bruce remained silent for a moment, not knowing what to say and getting no help from his wife. "Look," he finally replied, "Commissioner Stabler…"

"The commissioner doesn't know and doesn't care who they, who you are Mr. and Mrs. Wayne. He feels that what you represent to the city is enough for him." Olivia smiled at that; that was Elliot for you, always selfless and thinking of others. Even if he wanted to know, he wouldn't for the sake of the city.

Rollins picked up from her boyfriend, "What you two don't understand is we've met before. When we were both young, our parents all died in the Narrows Riots. We were saved by you two and ADA Alex Cabot." Olivia noticed Bruce stiffen at Alex's name, the nightmares having been even worse last night. They were always particularly bad around Harvey Dent Day, but something made them worse now. "Because of that, we were sent to an orphanage, St. Anne's. It used to be funded by the Wayne Foundation."

"Wait a minute, used to?" asked Olivia.

"The money stopped. You two should start getting out more, pay attention to the details."

Olivia nodded, making a mental note to ask about that.

"Anyway," said Nick, picking up on their story. "One day, you two visited St. Anne's as part of a Police Safety Day or something. You two walked out of your fancy car and we were all excited. I mean Bruce Wayne, billionaire orphan and his close friend the woman who helped bring down Penguin! The other kids couldn't see it, but when you two came up to us, we knew. The look in your eyes were the same as on that rooftop eleven years ago."

Bruce pursed his lips, digesting the information.

"I don't know why you two took the fall for Dent's murder," said Amanda, rising with Nick. "But we're still believers in Batman and Batgirl, even if you're not."

As the two officers left in their sector car, Bruce, Olivia, and Alfred watched from the bare reading room. "Did you do a search on the name Bane?" asked Bruce.

"He's a mercenary," replied Alfred. "One of the FBI's 5 most wanted along with the Joker and three Middle Eastern terrorists. Your former consort Miss Olivia, Dean Porter, led the hunt for him while FBI resident at the US Embassy in Kazakhstan."

That did peak her interest a bit, though now that she was with Bruce Porter could go to hell. Whenever she thought about him all she could remember were those eyes; something about them gave her chills. "What has he done?"

"He's been responsible for several coups and assassinations, one of which secured mining operations for our friend Bart Ganzel."

"The same Bart Ganzel who holds fifteen percent of my company. Tell me Liv, does he have any hits on the GPD's radar?"

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Olivia. "Bart Ganzel was a smut and booty peddler in the most egregious fashion back in the days I was in SVU. He and Delia Wilson-Maroni used to be in a turf war until Penguin showed up on the radar. After that, he supposedly ended his illegal ways and became legitimate, dabbling in virtually everything although apparently he's now into construction and mining. If he did conspire with this Bane, then he hasn't renounced his shady ways, a logical conclusion now that my old Ipecac bottle Cassidy now works for him."

"I'll bet," said Bruce.

As Alfred walked away, Olivia stopped him. "Uncle Alfred, why did the Wayne Foundation stop funding children's homes across the city?"

"The homes are funded by the profits of Wayne Enterprises. There have to be some," he quipped.

Olivia looked at Bruce who shook his head. "I'll have to talk to Fox about that."

"I'll get him on the phone sir."

"No, do we still have any cars?"

"Cars sir, a few here or there."

"Get me an appointment for my leg at the hospital."

"Which hospital sir?"

"Whichever one Elliot Stabler's at." As Alfred left to make the call, he turned to his wife. "Do we know any good doctors there Mrs. Wayne?"

Smiling, Olivia loved it when Bruce used her married name, and she knew he knew it. "As a matter of fact Mr. Wayne," she purred, looping her arm around his waist, "I think one doctor there is very fond of us, so much so that your pretty wife can accompany you."

"Would that doctor's name be Dr. Maureen Stabler?" he asked with a grin.

"I knew my husband wasn't a dummy." She giggled at his scowl.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Sitting in Bruce's dark grey Lamborghini sports car, Bruce and Olivia discussed the plan for the night. "Ok Liv, after we're done here I need you to go home with Alfred."

Olivia furrowed her brows. "What, why Bruce. This may not compare with the Tumbler but I still get to ride in a fancy sports car with my handsome husband, every girl's dream." She smiled widely at him, batting her lashes.

Much as he wanted to give in to her, that look usually made him a goner, Bruce needed to stay firm. "If I could Liv I'd spend every waking moment with you, but there is just something that I need to do first."

"Ok, Bruce," she responded, "I trust you." Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her, the kiss eagerly reciprocated. When he pulled back for air, she gasped. "Wow! Is it just me or does that get better and better each time?"

"I'd say the latter," he said with a grin.

Later, they had just entered the floor Elliot was on when a party of five crashed into them. "Aunt Liv, Uncle Bruce!" they chorused.

"Hey guys," said Olivia, taking in the sight of the Stabler kids. While she had seen Dickie a lot, the others were much rarer, having lives, jobs, and school in places that made visiting tough. She ruffled little Eli's hair. "You are getting so big."

"He is isn't he," said Maureen, looking beautiful in her lab coat. "Daddy's sleeping right now, but he'll be able to see you in about five hours. That's what we're waiting for outside." She motioned for the elevator. "Well Uncle Bruce, shall we get the exam over with?"

Once all the tests and X-rays were done, Maureen had the two of them waiting in the exam room. "Ok then Uncle Bruce, there doesn't seem to be much damage to your cartilage."

"You see Liv, I told you I was fine," he said cheekily, causing her to roll her eyes.

Maureen smirked. "Actually, that's not good. There's little damage because there's no cartilage in your knees." Olivia shot back a 'HA!' look at him. "With this still being a problem, I concur with Aunt Liv that you shouldn't go heli-skiing Uncle Bruce."

"I told you so."

"Hey, you'd have had just as much fun as I would have," he whined back.

"Is he always like this?" asked Maureen with a chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it," replied Olivia.

"Well, your liver is in tip top shape. You could take up drinking if you're bored."

"Don't even think about it Bruce Wayne," Olivia growled, making Maureen burst out laughing.

Conceding the argument, Bruce gave up. "Thank you Dr. Stabler. It has been a pleasure." Maureen smiled at the two of them and left the room. Once she was out of sight, Bruce grabbed his cane, propped it against the window and buckled himself to the rappel line hidden inside it. Donning a baklava, he turned to his wife. "Keep the fort secure over here."

"Be careful Bruce," she told him, kissing him.

"I'm always careful," he replied, rappelling down. 'That man is going to be the death of me,' Olivia thought.

In the commissioner's hospital room, Elliot was too drugged to really pay attention, though he was lucid enough to talk and realize who he was talking to. "We were in this together, and then you vanished," he rasped between breaths from the oxygen tank.

"Batman and Batgirl weren't needed anymore. We won."

"Based on a lie, a despicable lie. Now there's evil rising, the same evil that we tried to bury. Batman and Batgirl need to come back."

"What if they don't exist anymore?" Elliot didn't respond, his eyes closing as he drifted to sleep. Tapping him on the shoulder, Bruce whispered a quick prayer for him and left for the window.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

In her cheap loft in Lower Gotham, Selina wrapped the diamond neckless around her neck. She had to admit, the Waynes had good taste. Coupled with her tight black cocktail dress and wavy hair pulled back into a bun, she was a knockout.

The sounds of a scuffle outside peaked her interest. Selina went into the stairwell and found her friend and roommate Heather, dressed in a pink coat and not an inch over five feet, being held up against the wall by a man nearly a head taller than her.

"Bitch, you took my wallet!"

"No I didn't,"

"You took…" He raised a fist at her.

Selina grabbed it. "Leave."

"But she…"

Twisting it, Selina smashed him into the wall. "Now!" The man fled, figuring it wasn't worth the injury. Turning to her friend, Selina scowled. "What have I told you Heather, don't get into more trouble than you can handle without me present."

Her friend rolled her eyes. "I don't know what he got so upset about there was only about sixty bucks in here?"

"Plus the watch," smirked Selina, tossing the gold piece to her friend.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Having easily tracked Selina down (despite Olivia's teasing to the contrary, Bruce still had it), Bruce pulled up the sports car to the charity masquerade ball and stepped out. "Oh God," muttered one paparazzo to his friend, "Yet another old geezer who can barely make it out of his sports… Holy shit that's Bruce Wayne!"

Having not been seen in public for years, the press went crazy taking pictures, excited for a great new story. His eyes blinking rapidly from the flashes, Bruce reached into his pocket and clicked what appeared to be a garage-door opener, but in reality contained a small EMP emitter. The cameras all stopped functioning, and he strode smiling into the party.

Watching the poor schmuck (or lucky son of a bitch) dancing with Selina Kyle, Bruce didn't notice the redhead approaching him until she tapped him on the shoulder. "Bruce Wayne at a charity ball. I never thought I'd see the day. Your lovely wife yes, but you? No."

Bruce looked up, smiling at the familiar face. "Casey, nice to see you again."

"Likewise," repeated Casey Novak, one of the few people who knew about their marriage. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Too long, much too long. So Olivia tells me you're doing very well recently."

Casey smiled. "Yes, business is well enough to allow me to go to a lot of events like this."

"Well, I try to stay away from these kind of events. It's usually never about the charity cause all the proceeds go to covering the cost of the big fat spread. It's about stroking the ego of whatever society hag hosted the event."

"Actually, this is my party Bruce," said Casey with a slight smirk, "Abd the proceeds will go where they should because I paid for the big fat spread myself."

"Oh," Bruce tugged at his collar. "This is awkward."

Chuckling, Casey patted him on the cheek. "Oh, how does Olivia put up with you?"

"You know Casey, I have no idea," he answered honestly, causing both to laugh.

"To tell you the truth Bruce, one must invest to restore balance to the world. I wanted to tell you this in person rather than through Olivia, so wouldn't your clean energy project have fallen under that category?"

"Sometimes investments don't pay off Casey. Olivia told you why it failed."

"Too many people believe you have subjected yourself to apathy Bruce, but an apathetic person doesn't spend half his fortune on a plan to save the world and is so devastated when it fails that he becomes a recluse." She shook his hand, "Tell Olivia I said hi."

"Smart woman," he said to no one in particular as she walked away.

On the dance floor, Selina was busy faking a good time with her latest date when she heard a familiar voice. "Mind if I cut in?"

The man looked a bit bummed out but politely left, allowing Bruce to have the dance. "Fancy meeting you here," he said with a grin.

"You're supposed to be a shut in," said Selina, not bothering to hide her distain.

"I felt like getting some fresh air, plus something else." His eyes drifted to the diamond neckless.

"Does the wife know you're here dancing with me?"

"She does; don't be so shocked but some of us are faithful to their spouses."

"Not to many in my experience," she retorted, allowing Bruce to spin her. "How is Commissioner Stabler by the way? I heard he was in the hospital."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a hint of compassion or genuine interest in your voice?"

"No," Selina lied, though it came easily to her (even now she couldn't get those blue eyes out of her mind). "The papers have little to read on the subject, so I figured I'd go to the source."

"The papers do omit a lot, like a burglary in Wayne Manor."

"Why didn't you just call the police?"

"Well, first of all my wife is to police. Second, we have two very powerful friends that handle these sort of disputes for us. That is a quite brazen costume for a cat burglar," he noted, taking in her fake cat ears.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Bruce Wayne, eccentric billionaire."

"A secretly married eccentric billionaire," she corrected, whispering.

"Fair enough. Who's your date?"

"His wife's in San Tropez for the next two weeks. She left behind some valuable pearls at home, worried they might be stolen."

"Interesting, though it would be a problem if anyone in this room realizes you're a crook and not a social climber."

"I really don't care what these insufferable bores think of me."

"I doubt you care about what anybody thinks of you."

"Don't condescend Mr. Wayne. Neither you nor your wife know a thing about me."

"That may be true, but we do know your name is Selina Kyle," he smiled inwardly as her eyes widened for a split second before returning to their usual indifference. "I know you came here from your walk-up in Holton, a modest place for a master thief. The way I see it, you're either saving up for retirement or you're in deep to the wrong people."

Selina grinned. "You are smarter than I gave you credit for Mr. Wayne. Your wife's skills must have rubbed off on you."

"What can I say? She truly is my better half."

"Look Mr. Wayne, you don't get to judge me because you were born in the master bedroom of Wayne Manor."

"Actually Liv was born in the master bedroom. I was born in the regency room."

"Stop with the semantics. I did what I had to, and once you do what you have to they'll never let you do what you want to."

"A fresh start perhaps?"

"There is no fresh start. Any kid with a cell phone could find out anything about you."

"Is that what you say to justify stealing?"

"I take what I need from people who have more than enough. I don't stand on the shoulders of people who have less."

"Most of these people had less at one point. I think you assume too much."

"I think you have delusions of what's in your pants besides your wallet."

"Olivia would disagree with you about that."

"Not all of this will last Mr. Wayne," she said as he dipped her. Rising, Selina brought her mouth to his ear. "There's a storm coming Mr. Wayne. You and your policewoman better button down the hatches cause when it does hit, you'll wonder how you could have lived so large and leave so little for the rest of us."

"You sound like your looking forward to it."

"I'm adaptable," she said huskily, smirking.

Bruce nodded, not doubting her. "Those diamonds do look good on you, but they look far better on my wife." He unclasped them, slipping them into his pocket.

She chuckled at him and slipped away, her date hot on her heels. "You scared her off!"

"Not likely."

Ten minutes later, Bruce stepped outside but was having trouble finding his valet ticket. "Excuse me, I seem to have misplaced my ticket."

"You're wife said you were taking a cab home."

"My wife?"

Selina was having fun driving the Lamborghini. 'Diamonds for a sports car, a good enough trade,' she thought.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Just you sir?"

Bruce stepped into the back of the Rolls Royce, a quiet Alfred in the front and a smirking Olivia beside him. "You have a nice time honey?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Groaning, he took out the neckless and clasped it around her neck. "These are for you."

"My hero," she said, kissing him.

"Casey says hi."

"Oh good, Elliot says hi too." Olivia then remembered something she had to tell him. "You won't believe this, before he got attacked, Elliot said he met this woman."

"Good for him."

"I think it was our little jewel thief, Selina Kyle."

That was surprising. "Well, he's got his hands full cause I think she likes him too."

"No way," she said, slapping him on the shoulder. "You're joking."

"Nope, she asked me about him and everything, even sounded compassionate."

"Well, El's got his hands full then. She even outsmarted you."

Alfred could see his glare. "Don't worry Master Bruce. It takes a while to get back in the swing of things."

**A/N: And another chapter done.**

**Next up, a visit to Fox, getting back in shape, and a little update on our favorite mobster.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Nemesis

**A/N: Hey guys. It's my birthday today! I'm 21, so Vegaaaas! I'm kidding.**

**In the new installment, Fox gets some visitors, Alfred divulges a little information on Bane, and our favorite mobster gets into some trouble in his prison **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PS: every prisoner mentioned is a real person and a monster/ psychopath.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 6: An Old Nemesis

"I'm surprised by this visit Agent Lewis," the warden said. "I assure you, United States Penitentiary, Administrative Maximum Facility (ADX) is completely secure against any form of escape. This prison was designed to prevent them you know."

Agent Dana Lewis chuckled. "I'm sure ya'll have everything under control," she stated in her southern twang, "But the Bureau did get an unconfirmed threat of an escape attempt for Adelie, and they want me to ensure he's secure. I worked with the GPD MCU back in the days when he was active, and believe me I know how dangerous he is."

"Well, you can tell your bosses at the Hoover Building that no one is breaking out of here. Florence ADX holds the nation's worst prisoners, including but not limited to: Ted "Unabomber" Kaczynski, convicted traitor and Soviet spy Robert Hanson, Cartel Leader Juan Garcia Abrego who was a colleague of Cesar Velez, WTC Bomber Ramzi Youssef, 9/11 conspirator Zacarias Moussaoui, Bonanno Family mob boss Vincent Basciano, and Aryan Brotherhood leader and cop killer Thomas Silverstein along with ol' Back and White himself. We take every precaution necessary." He motioned to the expanse of hallways. "Enclosed cells, immovable furniture, constant surveillance, massive guard presence, complete solitary confinement, no contact with the outside world, only five hours of monitored exercise per week, and complete and total navigational deprivation. None of the bastards know which way is east, west, north, or south. Total lockdown!" He clapped his hands and whooped, a man who obviously enjoyed his job.

"I'm glad these swine have gotten what they deserved," said Dana, being led into a bare interrogation room. "You must realize that the Bureau wants this unmonitored by your systems. We might be dealing with Top Secret information."

The warden did not look pleased. "I may not like it ma'am, but orders are orders. You'll be completely alone here, but just remember that this bastard is dangerous."

"Oh don't worry sugar, I can handle myself," she grinned. When the warden left, her grin disappeared and a look of complete fatigue came over her. 'God, how did I get in this mess,' she thought, hands covering her eyes in shame. 'You know why Dana, you killed a pregnant girl in a fit of jealous rage. You don't think that God would forget that?'

Well, apparently Dean Porter never did. Recruiting her for the FBI after the Dent Act made Gotham safer than an average preschool, Porter had casually blackmailed her with her criminal history to be his bitch. Several questionable yet never technically illegal activities had been performed by her for his behalf. Dana had breathed a sigh of relief when Porter was declared dead in a plane crash in Central Asia, hoping to finally move on with her life. But then, Porter returns from the dead and asks her to do the unthinkable. The FBI didn't even know she was here, another of Porter's lackeys having faked the paperwork. 'Why me?'

The door on the other side opened and two burly guards hauled a prisoner in. He was clad in an orange jumpsuit, a far cry from the black and white tuxes he was famous for. He had lost a lot of weight, looked to have gained a sizable amount of muscle, and his nose seemed to be more prominent than before. The guards deposited him on the chair, his still determined eyes glaring through his monocle. "Why hello there little lady," he smirked. "You are the first woman I've seen in six years, and my my, what a specimen."

Dana glared at him. "I can't say it's a pleasure Mr. Cobblepot. If it was up to me I wouldn't get within twenty miles of you. When you had the Joker kill Iris Peterson, I was wounded."

"Ah for the good old days," Penguin chuckled. "I'd offer you some refreshments, but in my current accommodations food is hard to come by." He ran a hand through his now all white hair around his bald spot. He might have been incarcerated in solitary confinement for the last six years but his criminal spirit hadn't yet been broken.

"Well, that might soon change." Penguin raised an eyebrow, looking intrigued.

"And how might that happen Miss…?"

"Lewis, Dana Lewis. And it's Agent Lewis to you Penguin." Disgusted with herself, she lashed out at him. "Slime like you don't get to call me by my first name."

"Feisty temper Agent Lewis. Now what could the Bureau want from me that would get me sprung from this fine house of lodging?"

"My employer wants nothing from you," answered Dana truthfully.

"Then what could you possibly be here for? As you probably know, I'm serving nearly five dozen life sentences. There's no way I'm ever leaving here except in a body bag, so whatever it is you want you can shove it where the sun don't shine."

'Here goes nothing.' "I am representing someone else, someone who wants you to appear in Gotham by the end of the week."

That was something that Penguin wasn't expecting at all. "Is that so? And how will this someone else acquire me a furlough?"

"Be on the lookout for something to happen later today Mr. Cobblepot."

Penguin pursed his lips. "Is this happening involving just me, or is there more than one person being involved?"

"Just you, though I have no idea why you would care about people you don't even see."

Penguin thought that was uproariously funny for some reason. "Sorry, he, he, the only thing they play on the TV here are religious services and closed-circuit programs. If I hear another Kirk Cameron documentary on how I can change my life by letting Christ in my heart I'll probably hang myself." He laughed again, this time degenerating into vulture like squawks.

Getting nauseous, she rose with a look of contempt on her face. "Now I must be going." Dana had done what she needed to do, well, almost what she needed to do. Penguin was led back to his cell, an evil grin on his face. Once she was back in the hallway, Dana turned to the warden. "May I use one of your computers to send a message to the Bureau; I seemed to have left my iPhone back at the hotel." The warden agreed.

Much later, she met up with the shadowy figure in a bare patch of wilderness outside Florence. "Did you inform the target?" her blackmailer asked.

"Yes Dean, I did."

"Did you upload the virus?"

"Yes Dean. I did everything you asked of me. I've shilled for you, covered up your improprieties, kept up tabs with my former boss and her billionaire friend, and now committed aiding and abetting an escape attempt. Can you please stop this and let me go on with my life?"

Porter smiled. "Ok Dana, I'll release you from your contract. But I'm afraid there cannot be any loose ends." Before Dana could react, Porter shot her twice in the head. "The fire rises."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Having snuck in through the executive elevator, Bruce and Olivia waited in the office of the President and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. They hadn't been here in nearly three years when the energy project fell through, and it brought back fond memories for both of them.

"Well, well, as I live and breathe. Mr. and Mrs. Wayne are here to see me. This must be important to have both of you come here."

"Hello Lucius," said Olivia, standing up to give Lucius a hug, while Bruce just gave a handshake. "You have to excuse my husband, he is after all injured."

"I understand Mrs. Wayne, so." He plopped down in his chair, "Now that you're out of cryogenic sleep, what is it that I can do for my favorite couple?"

Bruce smiled, taking Olivia's hand. It still always made him beam when people reminded him he was married to the beautiful creature to his left. "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor Lucius, even if you did lose most of our money."

"Actually you did that Mr. Wayne. When you put the entire R&D budget on a fusion reactor project that you then mothball, the company is not going to look so hot to investors."

"So what are our options?" asked Olivia. She had been one of the biggest proponents for the project, spending hours in the manor going over the details with Bruce.

"Well, firstly we could turn on the reactor."

Olivia shook her head. "You know we can't do that Lucius."

"Ok then, just sit tight. The F-35 contract should keep the investors happy while your majority will keep Ganzel at bay. In the meantime, we can try and find a future for the energy project with Casey Novak. She's supported the project the whole way and is quite lovely," Fox smiled.

Bruce chuckled, "Not that I've noticed of course," he replied, smiling at his wife.

"She just wants what's best for you two, as do all of us. Show her the reactor."

"We'll think it over," said Olivia, rising with Bruce to leave.

"That's it? Usually these meetings end with an unusual request, usually having something to do with a new wardrobe or nifty doodad that I'll have to design."

"We're retired Lucius."

"Come on anyway. I have some things I'd like you to see for old times' sake."

The underground storage facility was just like Bruce and Liv remembered it, only more cluttered with vehicles and weapons. "I'd always figured you'd shut this place down," said Bruce.

"It was always shut down, officially of course," Fox winked.

"What's all this new stuff?" asked Olivia.

"When Thomas Wayne died, Earle formed nearly a dozen different defense subsidiaries in order to more easily sell weapons overseas. I've been gradually shutting them down, sending the main products to the central facility while concentrating the prototypes all under one roof, mine." He reached a large hangar, and his eyes twinkled. "Ah, I know you guys are going to love this." He clicked the button to open the hangar.

The doors opened to reveal the prototype. Olivia looked like a kid in a candy store while Bruce smirked. "Now you're just showing off Lucius."

Fox laughed. "Project for the IDF and Marine Corps," he explained. "It was built as an urban pacification aircraft. The rotor is placed beneath the main body to improve maneuverability and allow it to move in-between buildings with ease. We armed it with two 20mm automatic cannon like in the AH-64 Apache, along with a load of eight AGM-114 Hellfire anti-tank missiles and two 8-round Zuni rocket pods."

"Now this is my kind of vehicle," Olivia grinned. "I can't wait to take it out for a spin."

"Who says you're piloting it?" asked Bruce.

"Now honey," said Olivia, her voice dropping to a throaty purr. "You got to drive the Tumbler, so naturally it's my turn," she said, walking over to her husband and staring him in the eye.

"Your wife makes an excellent point Mr. Wayne," interjected an amused Fox.

Bruce held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, you win Liv. I know better than to argue with you over something like this."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good boy."

"Now Fox, are there any problems or glitches I should know about?"

"Everything's been hammered out, except for the autopilot. But I'm sure a less busy man such as yourself could fix it in no time." Bruce nodded.

"So what is this beauty called?" asked Olivia.

"Oh, it has a long, uninteresting Wayne Enterprises designation, but I've taken to calling it the Bat. And yes Mrs. Wayne, it does come in black."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The knee brace bit into his leg, causing Bruce to wince in pain. "Is it painful honey?" asked Olivia, leaning on one of the columns in the batcave watching him.

"A bit," he groaned, flexing his knee.

"Awe, poor baby," she teased.

Bruce gave her a scowl. "You are welcome to try it out for yourself Mrs. Wayne."

"Happy watching Mr. Wayne."

"I swear, Alfred is rubbing off on you more and more as the years go by," he muttered. Lashing out with a kick, he pulverized a few loose bricks. "Not bad at all!"

She looked her husband up and down, marveling at how attractive he was. "Nope, but I can still kick your ass."

"Wanna bet Liv?"

"Hmmm," she thought out loud, and in half a dozen simple moves, she had him pinned on the ground in less than a minute. "Ha."

"You cheated Liv."

"And how did I cheat Bruce Wayne?"

"You're feminine wiles distracted me," he retorted leaning up and planting a kiss on her lips.

Olivia deepened the kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. He was starting to tug at her shirt when someone cleared their throat. "I'm not interrupting am I?" Alfred said.

"You kind of are Alfred," Bruce said, causing Olivia to giggle.

"Don't worry Bruce," she whispered seductively. "We'll finish this later." With that, she jumped up and turned to Alfred. "So what's up?"

"If you two are seriously considering going back out there, I think you need to hear the rumors surrounding Bane."

"We're all ears Alfred," said Bruce, striding to the platform that was now rising out of the water.

"There is a prison in a more ancient part of the world, a pit so to speak. Men are thrown in there to die, but sometimes, the pit sends something back."

"You mean Bane?" asked Olivia, her and Bruce inspecting their suits that rose out of the platform.

"Born and raised in hell on earth."

"He was born in the prison?" Bruce questioned.

"No one knows why, or how he escaped, but what they do know is that he was trained by Ra's al Ghul, your mentor Master Wayne."

"Bane was a member of the League of Shadows," Olivia stated, her mind flashing to their fight with them. This was not good at all.

"Yes, they trained him, and then he trained an apprentice much like al Ghul trained you. Then, they were excommunicated by Ra's and the League's high council for crimes against the organization. Any man who's too extreme for Ra's al Ghul is not to be trifled with."

"We've trifled with many a criminal Alfred."

"You may have, but that was then. You can strap up your leg and go out together in your suit and capes but that doesn't make both of you who you were."

"Uncle Alfred, if Bane and his mystery apprentice are anything like what you said they are, then the city needs us."

"No, the city needs Bruce and Olivia Wayne, your knowledge, your experience, your resources. It doesn't need your bodies or your spirits."

"You're afraid that if Olivia and I go back out there, we'll fail."

"No, I'm afraid that you'll want to." Alfred left to let his wards digest what he had said.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot sat in his small cell, whistling the time away. He had been stuck in this shithole for six damn years, six years without so much as a glimpse of anyone besides his lawyer and the burly guards that babysat him. For the once mighty King of Gotham, it was quite the ignominious end, but he was not going to break.

Suddenly, all the lights began to flicker, both in his cell and outside in the courtyard through his window slit. The door was thrown open and two new guards whom he had never seen before charged in and grabbed him. "Prison transfer Penguin," growled one. The former mob boss only smirked.

Outside in the transport van, Dean Porter smiled as the guards led Penguin outside. The virus the late Dana Lewis had planted in the prison's network easily faked a transfer order, allowing them a 12-window to get the mob boss out of the facility and on his way to Gotham. Loathe Porter was to have to work with the waddling buffoon, both he and his master realized that if their plan was to work they needed the criminal mastermind.

Shoving Penguin inside, Porter nodded to him. "Mr. Cobblepot."

"You're that FBI agent who worked my case," Penguin stated matter of factly. "Why would you want to help me?" As Porter explained the plan, Penguin's puzzled expression grew into a wide and evil grin.

**A/N: And boom! Batman and Batgirl are ready to roll and Bane and Porter have allied with Penguin. Things are bound to heat up!**

**Next time, Occupy Wall Street gets a whole new meaning!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Occupy Wall Street

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. With my other fanfic Prey and planning for college I just didn't have the time. I promise to keep better track. **

**I thins installment, our mercenaries target the heart of the financial district, Selena goes to get what is hers, and our two heroes make a dramatic entrance. **

**For those who are reading Prey, I will be taking a break for about four weeks. I will update once in that time, but with my senior year starting it won't be until September to resume a regular updating schedule. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize**

**RIP Robin Williams, one of SVU's best guest stars**

**Please review**

Chapter 7: Occupy Wall Street

The Gotham Stock Exchange was a madhouse. One of the four premier exchanges in the world alongside New York (DOW JONES, S&P 500, and NASDAQ), London (FTSE), and Tokyo (NIKKEI 225), the DOW GOTH was the largest of the four and even the slightest change in its numbers could send shockwaves through the global economy.

Getting their shoes shined, two stockbrokers were discussing the latest news. "So you here Wayne's back in the game?"

"Yep, showed up at Casey Novak's party four days ago. I don't know what to make of this, good or bad. My money's on bad though."

"How do you figure?"

"Change is bad my friend. When something changes you can bet it won't have a good effect on the market. The people like the status quo."

"True, what with Penguin busting out of prison even the slightest touch could send the market into a full blown nosedive."

"Well, that's what they pay us for," smirked the junior stockbroker, bright eyed in representing his firm at the DOW GOTH. Leaving a twenty for the shoe shiner, he stood and walked into the trading floor with his friend.

At the entrance, a man in a windbreaker and a motorbike helmet stepped through the metal detector with a bag. "Sir," stated the bored guard. "You're going to have to put the bag in the machine and take off your helmet." The man complied, revealing a mask over his mouth. "What the…"

With the reflexes of a much smaller man, Bane smashed the helmet into the guard's face, wielding it like a mace to strike two more guards. Wheeling, he grasped the gun toting had of another guard and twisted the gun until it was aimed right at its owner's heart. He fired once, killing the guard.

Hearing the slight commotion through the hallways and chambers, the hidden in plain sight janitor removed a waterproof bag out of his mop bucket, extracting an Uzi submachine gun. Nodding to the shoe shiner and a maintenance man who all had similar weapons, they entered the trading floor.

Grabbing the bag, Bane tapped into the Bluetooth in his ear. "Now Dean."

In his delivery uniform haggling with the floor manager over pizza, Dean Porter extracted a Desert Eagle and pistol whipped him in the head, shooting a stockbroker in the chest. Taking his lead, the New League of Shadows men sprayed the ceiling with automatic weapons fire, causing everyone to scream and duck.

Striding in, Bane nodded to Porter who produced the junior stockbroker. "He's the one we want master."

The stockbroker was petrified but still cocky. "This is a stock exchange, there's no money for you to steal."

Porter knocked him down and used his palm print to access the trading computer. Walking beside him Bane removed the device from the bag. "Oh? Then why are you people here?"

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Having received the silent alarm, the GPD quick reaction force arrived on scene within twenty minutes. Stepping out of the police cruiser driven by Nick and Amanda, Deputy Commissioner Ed Tucker began giving orders.

"Alright, I need snipers on the roof. All barriers up and block all vehicle traffic in and out of Market Square! And where's that hostage negotiator?"

"Sir," asked the President of the Stock Exchange, "What are you doing about the robbery?"

"What robbery?" asked Tucker, wishing this toad would leave police business to the police. "This is a hostage situation."

"No, this is a robbery," replied the president angrily. "They have access to the entire trading floor. The stock market is in danger of being manipulated to no end!"

"Look, I'm not risking my men to protect your money."

"It's not just ours, it's everybody's money!"

"Really," chuckled one of the SWAT troopers. "Mine's in my mattress."

"The stock market is the entire damn economy. If it goes down then everything goes down and the money in your mattress will be worth a hell of a lot less!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, wanting to get rid of the man. "Fine, shut down the cell tower and cut the fiber optic cable, that'll slow them down."

"Thank you."

"You need to move your vehicle," Amanda said to a cement truck operator. "It's blocking traffic."

"Where am I supposed to move it sweetheart?" said the driver cheekily with a wriggle of his eyebrows, earning a protective glare from Nick.

Amanda was unfazed by the obvious come on. "Back it up sir."

Just then, the barriers were raised, preventing anyone from leaving. The driver shrugged. "Stay there and don't move," Nick growled, running with Amanda back to their squadcar.

Inside the stock exchange, the computer operative turned to Porter. "Sir, the fiber optic line has been cut."

Porter frowned. "Can we continue with the transaction?"

"No, not here at least."

"How long will it take?"

"About eight minutes."

Nodding, Porter turned to Bane. "Master?"

Bane, his gaze surveying the mass of hostages, made the decision. "We go mobile."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Heads up, the hostages are coming out!"

Ducking back behind the squadcar, Tucker leveled his bullhorn. "Keep calm and proceed forward slowly." The petrified hostages complied. "You see anything," he said over the coms.

"No, no sight of them."

All of a sudden, a procession of five motorcycles erupted out of the stock exchange, the hostages fleeing. "Moving to engage," hollered one of the SWAT snipers.

"Negative," snarled Tucker into the radio. "They've got hostages." True enough, each of Bane's men had a hostage tied to the back of their bikes, most screaming like petrified babies. "Let's go! Get in your vehicles!" Piling into the squadcars, Tucker proceeded to give chase.

As Bane, Porter, and the mercs dodged and weaved through traffic, the hostages screaming and pleading behind them, the GPD reserve unit led by Jim Gordon sprang into action, chasing Bane into the Lower 5th Street tunnel. "Take care of them!" shouted Porter, two of the men weaving off from the main group.

Unloading the hostages, who ran to the exits like their lives depended on it, the mercs unslung their Uzis and waited for the cops to arrive.

Barreling forward in his squadcar, Gordon noticed the lights starting to dim in the tunnel. "What the hell is going on?" asked the rookie driver.

Gordon looked out the window to see two black shadows speeding ahead of them. "Oh you are in for a treat tonight son."

Seeing the cops arrive, one of the mercs raised his Uzi only to be toppled by a surge of electricity, falling over in a convulsive fit. The other glanced over only to be pulled off from his bike.

Halting, Bruce unclipped the Carbon Dioxide pump-action shotgun from the Batpod, aiming at Bane's men who were just out of range. Just then, Olivia pulled behind him, revving her engine on the second Batpod. The both looked around at the rookie officer, who had leveled his Glock 9mm at them. Facing the withering glares from them, the officer shook in his boots as Bruce and Olivia rocketed away.

"Put that away before you hurt someone rookie!" ordered Gordon. "Tucker, this is Gordon. We're giving chase, and you'll never guess who joined this party."

As Gordon told him over the radio, Tucker's lips curved back in a wolfish grin. "Great, keep on their tail!" Turning to Nick, who was driving, he said, "I'm going to do what the almighty Elliot Stabler never could, I'm going to capture Batman and Batgirl."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"What does that _verkakte_ moron think they're doing?" asked Bart Ganzel as live feed of the chase came in from a GCN news chopper. As expected, the camera was centered on Batman and Batgirl, who hadn't been seen since the day Harvey Dent died.

Chuckling, Bart Ganzel's special guest poured himself a shot from a decanter of whiskey. "Are you blind Ganzel?" asked Penguin, "Maybe you could explain it to him Cass, Waugh, Waugh, Waugh?"

Brian Cassidy shifted, obviously nervous that Penguin was back. The mob boss might have recruited him for Carmine Falcone in the good ol' days, but Cassidy had enjoyed the peace of semi-legitimate business ventures that Bart Ganzel offered. However, when Bane insisted that Cobblepot stay with them for the time being, one tended not to say no to the masked man. "Sir, they're leading to cops away from Bane. Ganzel huffed, taking a swig from his beer.

In the upstairs study, Selina Kyle, dressed in a skin tight catsuit, was busy trying to crack the safe when the sounds from the massive 72 in. flatscreen TV caught her attention. "Well what do you know?" she smirked.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Letting off their hostages, Bane and Porter ordered the man carrying the laptop to press on while they swiveled around and rocketed straight for the Caped Crusaders and the wall of blue and red lighted police cruisers behind them. Shooting past, while Bruce and Olivia both wanted to go after them they knew that the hostage was the most important.

Seeing Bane and Porter escape Gordon patched himself in to Tucker. "Sir, the robbers are escaping, should we pursue?"

"Negative," said Tucker with no hesitation. "Stay on Batman and Batgirl."

"Are you sure that's a good idea sir?" asked Amaro.

"Keep driving rookie."

"But what about the armed robbers sir?" interjected Rollins from the backseat.

"Who's more important, some robber or the assholes who murdered Harvey Dent?"

The merc entered to where Upper 5th Street merged with the Cross-Island Freeway in the middle of Downtown Gotham when the hostage on his back was lifted up by a wire. He glanced back unsure of how to proceed when Olivia guided her Batpod out of nowhere and blocked his way. The bike crashed into the Batpod, hurling him ten feet onto the pavement. Stepping up, his Batpod parked about seven feet away from Olivia's, Bruce grabbed the merc by the collar and knocked him out with one punch. He picked up the backpack and removed the laptop, displaying a bright **Transaction Complete**.

At that point, a bright strobelight from a GPD chopper shined down on them as the fleet of nearly twenty police cruisers arrived. "Damn," Olivia murmured. "Tucker is nothing if not prompt."

The GPD quickly surrounded them. "Well Liv," said Bruce. "You're the Chief. Tell them to get out of the way." At the Badass Benson glare she shot him, he held up his hands. "Alright, I'll handle this." Noticing a car carrier, he mounted the Batpod and aimed the twin 30mm cannon for it. "Follow my lead Liv." He fired, releasing the ramps as the two shot forward, using the now deployed ramp to rocket onto the main overpass. Stunned, the cops were quick to follow, rocketing on reverse.

"We lost them sir."

"How could you lose them?" snarled Tucker over the radio.

"They've got a lot of firepower."

"What, and you don't?!"

"Hold on sir, they're headed for Municipal Tower."

Tucker grinned. "Then they're as dumb as they dress. Get us there rookie."

"Yes sir," muttered Nick, looking in the rearview mirror to see his girlfriend roll her eyes.

Dozens of police vehicles hot on their heels, Olivia looked at Bruce. "Now what honey?" Another three dozen vehicles were in front of them, like some bank robber's worst nightmare.

Bruce gave her a sidelong look. "I think we need to get a new ride baby."

Olivia replied with a massive grin. "I've been waiting for you to say that." With that, they simultaneously banked, wheels spinning, and entered a dark alleyway just as the two columns of GPD vehicles converged.

"Idiots!" exulted Tucker as he arrived a minute later, grabbing a bullhorn. "We've got them cornered like rats in a trap!" Leveling the bullhorn, he hollered, "Batman, Batgirl, we have you…"

A bright light hovering twenty feet above the ground appeared, a loud whirring sound resonating through the city. "I think you have the wrong kind of animal there Tucker," observed Gordon.

The weird black helicopter emerged like a specter as it passed over the cops, who were hapless to stop it. Once it had left into the airspace over the city, Nick walked over to an astonished Tucker. "You sure it was them?" Snarling, Tucker thrust the bullhorn to Nick and stormed off. Chuckling, Amanda strode forward and elbowed her boyfriend in the shoulder.

Watching the news live from his hospital bed, Elliot smirked at the entire situation. Tucker needed a little humbling, and he was glad to see the Caped Crusaders back in play. Yawning, he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the mysterious woman from the night he was attacked.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Sipping his whiskey and clad in his customary top hat and tuxedo, Oswald Cobblepot took in his surroundings. Sure he was glad to be out of the slammer, but the authorities were likely searching high hand low for him since Porter busted him out. They wouldn't expect Gotham in a million years, but he hated living with this jumped up turd Ganzel. Yes, they were allies from way back when he was secretly undermining the Falcone Crime Family, but that was an alliance out of convenience, not liking. However, Bane wanted him here, and to reap the rewards of Bane's plan, here he was.

Around him, Ganzel and Cassidy were discussing the latest developments. "Sir," said Cassidy, "Bane has told me that even with Batman and Batgirl's interference, the operation was completed."

"And the men they arrested Cass, what's to say they won't blab to the cops first chance they get?"

"That was when Porter said, and I quote, 'They'll die before talking.'"

"Good men," said Penguin, downing his whiskey. "I could have used some men back at my trial six years ago."

"We could all use _mamzers_ like that Penguin, but where Bane find these guys is beyond me." He plodded up the stairs to his study. "Penguin, would you like to join me in some celebratory Champagne?" He entered the room, "And can we get some girls here."

All of a sudden, Ganzel found himself thrown against the wall. "Be careful what you wish for," said Selina, having found nothing but an empty safe. She wanted her payment, and this tub of lard would give it to her or else. Ganzel reached for his gun but Selina forced his arm up the wall with her heel, the pistol clattering to the floor. "What's the matter," she purred, "Cat got your tongue?"

"You dumb bitch," muttered Ganzel.

"No one ever accused me of being dumb."

"You're dumb, for coming here."

"My, my Bart, is it me or has the quality of your hookers gone up in some respects and down in others?" chuckled Penguin as he waddled into the room, umbrella in hand.

"I'm not a hooker," said Selina.

"I know," smirked Penguin, hanging up his hat and putting the umbrella into the stand. "Selina Kyle isn't it? Your reputation precedes you."

"As does yours Mr. Cobblepot."

"Penguin," pleaded Ganzel, "Be a _mensch_ and help me here."

"Why? This is the most fun I've had since getting thrown into the Supermax, Waugh, Waugh, Waugh."

"Enough," growled Selina, gripping Ganzel's throat. "I want what you owe me."

Just then, she heard the click of a hammer. "Why hello again sweetheart," said Cassidy. "Those heels should be tough to walk in."

Lowering her leg while Ganzel smirked, Selina shrugged. "I don't know." She launched a roundhouse kick that knocked Cassidy to the floor. She caught his gun and pointed it at Ganzel. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The program, the clean slate!"

"The clean slate?" asked Penguin. "That's what you promised her Bart, the ultimate tool for a master thief with a record? You should have got it up front Catwoman."

"You know babe, that name does fit you," Ganzel grinned.

"Sir, what's…" A guard came in only for Selina to grab the businessman by the throat and point the gun at the guard. Chuckling his bird like laugh, Penguin reached nonchalantly for his umbrella and leveled it at Selina, a flurry of 9mm submachine gun bullets spitting out the tip.

Hurling herself out the window to escape another one of Penguin's umbrella weapons, Selina and Ganzel hit a window washer's platform. Kicking the release lever, they descended to the roof of the adjoining building. She jammed the gun against her employer's cheek once they reached the bottom. "Where is it?"

"The clean slate? Where you type in your name, date of birth, and social security number and you vanish from every database known to man? Sounds a bit too good to be true doesn't it?"

"You're lying!" yelled Selina, her emotions getting the better of her at that point. She needed the clean slate, she needed it! "Viking Data took it to prototype stage."

"That's why I bought it, but it was all smoke and mirrors sweetheart." Angry, Selina pulled back, taking deep breaths to calm down.

At that point, a group of about fifteen burly mercs arrived on the roof, all walking calmly toward Selina. Rising, she pointed the gun at Ganzel's head. "Stay back! I'm not bluffing!"

"They know," growled Bruce from above her. "They just don't care."

Shooting one, the mercs darted in, Selina lashing out with roundhouse kicks to keep them back. Ganzel, sweat pouring down his pudgy frame, ran for the door.

Dropping from the railings above, Bruce and Olivia engaged the rest of the mercs, Bruce delivering punch after punch while Olivia deployed her nightsticks and cracked skulls. Just as Selina was about to shoot another, Liv kicked the gun out of her hand and smashed the merc coming at them. "No guns," she seethed. "No killing!"

"Where's the fun in that!" spat Selina, just as automatic weapons fire erupted from the balcony, Penguin among them. They all ran for the ledge, Bruce and Olivia jumping off to the Bat below them. Selina hesitated for a moment. She then turned and saw Bane, Porter, and Penguin advancing menacingly toward them. 'Fuck it,' she thought, and jumped.

Strapping herself into the passenger's seat behind the twin cockpit, she eyed her surroundings. "My father warned me about getting into cars with strangers."

"This isn't a car," growled Olivia, pulling the bat into a steep climb.

Below, Penguin fired off a defiant burst while Porter and Ban watched. "Your former conquest is quite good Dean," Bane observed.

"She may be Master," replied Porter, "But they don't have the same fire we do, not anymore."

"True, very true."

"What the hell are you guys talking about," asked Penguin, completely confused. "You said that they'd die. When will you deliver on that?"

"In due time my feathered friend, in due time," said Bane, patting Penguin on the shoulder.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Landing the Bat on a random rooftop (owned by a nameless subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises), Selina quickly stepped out. "See you two around."

"You're welcome Miss Kyle," said Olivia incredulously.

"I had it under control."

"Those weren't street thugs," rasped Bruce. "Those were trained killers. We saved your life, so now we want to know what you did with Bruce and Olivia Wayne's fingerprints."

"Guy wasn't lying when he said he and the missus had powerful friends," smirked Selina. "I sold their prints to Ganzel, for something that doesn't even exist."

"Not many men seem to get the better of you."

"When a girl's desperate, right honey?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Ganzel is apparently working with Penguin in whatever scheme he's planning."

Olivia wanted to smack her forehead. 'Of course that waddling pain in the ass's escape attempt had to be behind this.' "Why would they want those fingerprints?"

"I have no idea, though they were interested in that mess in the Stock Market."

Both looking up, the sound of a GPD helicopter echoing in the distance, Bruce and Olivia were drawn away for a moment. "Miss Kyle…" They looked back to see her gone. "So that's what that feels like." Olivia couldn't help but smirk at her husband's observation.

**A/N: Hope that was worth the wait!**

**Next up, the two heroes get to work on figuring out what Bane and Porter are up to. Fox has some bad news, leading to a meeting with Casey. And Alfred and Bruce have a heart to heart.**

**God Bless**


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell My Friend

**A/N: Hello all. While I'm taking a short break before college, this story will allow me to keep my writing chops fresh, so here's the next update.**

**When we left off, Liv and Bruce have just finished taking on Bane's men, saving Selina, and leading Tucker and the GPD on a merry chase. What does Alfred have to say about all of this?**

**To let you know, this is the third saddest part in the entire trilogy (just edging the first Bane vs. Batman fight). The second was the death of Bruce's parents and the first was Alex's death at the hands of Penguin and the Joker.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither The Dark Knight Rises nor SVU, though I can dream can't I? Wouldn't a scene of Olivia and Elliot interrogating Bane in the precinct be awesome?**

**PS: Remember, since Bruce has Olivia with him they can deduce a lot more about their quarries through her detective skills.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 8: Farewell My Friend

Pacing in the Batcave, a warm sweater covering his customary suit and tie, Alfred's head turned at the low whirring resonating from the entrance. With a loud crash the Bat plowed through the waterfall that masked the cave's entrance, spraying water everywhere. Shielding his face from the gusts of wind kicked up by the internal rotors, Alfred slowly approached the rising causeway from the main floor to the vehicle's landing cube.

The cockpit doors opening vertically, Bruce and Olivia stepped out. They took of their cowls, Olivia shaking her head from side to side to straighten out her hair. The helmet really messed it up beyond repair; the only reason she ever got it styled during mission times was because she knew Bruce loved it. Turning, she saw her husband smirking at her. "What?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing," replied Bruce. "It's just you're sexy when you do that with your hair." He couldn't help it that everything his wife did turned him on.

Olivia gave him her most radiant smile, the smile she only reserved for him. "You never cease to amaze me Mr. Wayne."

"Ditto Mrs. Wayne," he answered back, knowing how much she loved being called by her married title.

"Well then," Alfred said, announcing his arrival. "It appears the usual cliché about female drivers doesn't apply to helicopters. Miss Olivia flew this little bugger quite well if I may say so."

"Why do you think I keep her around?" joked Bruce, earning a punch in the shoulder from Olivia. "Hey!"

"You know you deserved it Bruce," she retorted, striding toward Alfred on the causeway. Shrugging, Bruce followed his wife.

"Anyway," continued Alfred, "From what I viewed on the Telly it seems you two have rediscovered your taste for wanton destruction." He was greatly concerned for his two wards, the two he considered his children. No matter what happened or how they reacted, he was going to speak his mind tonight before it was too late, before he'd be the last surviving member of the Wayne family.

The jovial banter ended, Bruce and Olivia quickly fell back into Dark Knights mode. "We retrieved this from one of Bane's men," Bruce said, pulling out a cracked display pad.

Following behind Olivia, Bruce in front, Alfred voiced his concern. "Shouldn't the police be investigating this?"

"Take it from me as the Chief of Detectives Uncle Alfred," answered Olivia, "With Elliot out of commission I don't trust Tucker to handle this properly. Plus, our crime labs don't have the tools to analyze it."

"They would have the tools If you gave it to them Master Bruce."

"One man's tool is another man's weapon Alfred."

"There's not much in the world that you and Olivia couldn't turn into weapons sir."

"Alfred enough!" shouted Bruce, not wanting to get into an argument with his butler and surrogate father right in the middle of the crisis with Bane. "You heard what Liv said, the police weren't getting it done."

"No offense to you Miss Olivia, but perhaps the department that you and Commissioner Stabler built could have done the job if you hadn't made a sideshow of yourselves."

"You thought Olivia and I didn't have it in us," replied Bruce, sitting down to begin inspecting the data.

"No, I didn't think that. But what did you accomplish? You two led a bloated police force on a merry chase utilizing several fancy new toys from Fox." Alfred ran a hand through his hair in frustration, searching for something to grasp onto to make them understand He pointed at the screen; it was now showing security footage of Bane and his men at the Stock Exchange. "What about when you finally face off against him? What then?"

"We'll fight harder," said Olivia. "Bruce and I always have since Master Thomas died."

"Look," he insisted, pointing at the screen. "Look at that strength, that ferocity. I see the power of belief. I see the League of Shadows resurgent."

Even though only Bruce had gone through the League's training and become a full-fledged member, it affected Olivia just as much. Bruce had trained her in the same manner, and they did try to kill her as well. "You told us he was excommunicated Uncle." Olivia turned away from the screen to look him in the eye.

"Yes," Alfred explained. "By Ra's al Ghul, aka Donald Cragen. Who leads them now?"

"Ra's al Ghul was the League of Shadows Uncle and we beat him. Bane is just a thug and a mercenary."

"Oh shit," stated Bruce calmly, the screen displaying footage from the trading floor.

"What?" asked Olivia, puzzled and fearful at the same time.

"Alfred, didn't you say that Bane had an apprentice who was excommunicated as well?"

"I believe so," said Alfred, ice forming in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling that his words of caution and self-restraint were soon becoming more important.

"Well then," Bruce pointed out, tapping the screen. "I think I found him."

Olivia squinted to see the face, eyes widening in recognition. "Dean Porter," she hissed, lacing the name with contempt.

"Yep, FBI special agent and one of your former flames. Apparently he's Bane's apprentice the same way I was to Cragen."

Gritting her teeth, Olivia banged her fist against the console. "I should have known!" Fuming, she began to pace back and forth. "So we've not only got a crazed mercenary and a waddling mobster to deal with but also one of my ex-boyfriends. Motherfucker!"

A small smirk graced Bruce's face. Olivia was so sexy when she was angry like that, and it turned him on to no end. Suddenly, a scary thought popped into his mind. Pulling up another file, he instantly slumped in his chair. "And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Walking over, Olivia read the file and her face paled. "If he didn't die in that plane then Dr. Pavel didn't die either."

"And Bane now has the means to weaponize the fusion reactor," finished Bruce, some of Olivia's detective skills having rubbed off on him. "This makes it all the more imperative to find out what they were up to today." Bruce pulled up the data from the pad, a spreadsheet quickly filling the screen. "They look like trades of some kind, elegantly done."

A photo of two thumbprints pulled up. Olivia rolled her eyes. "And out fingerprints curtesy of Selina Kyle. It seems your idea adding me for approval of your stocks was outsmarted by her yet again."

"Elliot has his hands full with this one," Bruce smirked. "Maybe I should give him some advice." He could literally feel the Badass Benson glare directed at him. "Alfred, I need these sent to Fox ASAP. He can tell us which trades they were executing and what damage has been done." Rising, he and Olivia began stripping their suits, Alfred watching on in concern. There was no other choice; he had to go for broke or risk having them die needlessly. He was not going to watch as another Mr. and Mrs. Wayne die young.

A few minutes later, Alfred caught up to his wards as they ascended the stairs to the East Wing. "I'll send the message to Mr. Fox, but that's it." Closing his eyes, he silently prayed for the strength to do what he had to do. Alfred knew this might be the last time he ever saw either Bruce or Olivia, but if it made them see then it was worth it. "I've sewn you up, I've set your bones, and I've waited until having to do it all over again. I don't want to have to bury you two; I've buried enough members of the Wayne family to last a lifetime."

Dressed in a tight T-shirt and sweatpants, Bruce glanced at Olivia who was clad in black slacks and a tank top, standard sleep wear. Both were confused to what Alfred was getting at but knew what it meant. "You're leaving us Uncle," Olivia choked out in disbelief.

Alfred willed himself not to tear up, trying desperately to remain stoic. However, when he spoke the raw emotion was clearly audible. "You see only one end to this journey. Leaving is all I have left to make you two understand. You're not Batman and Batgirl anymore, and you don't have to be."

"Alfred, the city needs us…"

"No it doesn't. Your father and mother would have been proud of you for making a difference but they would beg you now if they were still alive to end all of this. You have to find another way before this life consumes you forever." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Both of you used to confide in me about having a life beyond the cape and cowl. A life on the outside. You have everything to do so yet you can't or won't take it."

Bruce knew where this was going to end and he didn't want Olivia to witness it. She'd witnessed enough. "Liv, please go upstairs. I'll be up shortly." He gave her a weak smile that didn't mask his obvious pain.

Knowing this wasn't the time to argue, Olivia nodded. "Ok." Walking over to Alfred, she hugged him tightly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Uncle."

"I love you too Miss Olivia," he replied, trying hard not to cry.

Giving him a small smile in return, Olivia plodded up the stairs, a part of her screaming that this would be the last time she saw her beloved Uncle Alfred, her surrogate father. A tear fell down her cheek.

When Olivia disappeared upstairs, Alfred continued with his plea. "Master Bruce, you have been married to that wonderful woman for the last six years. By now you should be enjoying your life, presumably with a couple of kids scampering by your side. However none of you have gotten out of that awful cave."

"Alfred, Alex died. She was my whole life outside of here yet it wasn't meant to be. I was meant to be with Olivia and there is nothing for me out there anymore." A vestige of his recurring nightmare flashed through his mind, Alex screaming for help only for him to betray her. "Besides, she died thinking we would still be together. I found happiness but she never did because of me. I don't deserve to move on from that, from the pain I caused."

'It is time,' Alfred thought. He had kept this secret for eight long years, hoping that his ward would discover this on his own. However, now it had to be said before it was too late. "What if she had Master Wayne?"

"She didn't Alfred, I can't change that."

"What if Master Wayne, she wrote a letter saying she did, that she chose Harvey Dent over you. What if she wrote that her one wish was that you and Olivia would realize that you loved each other and found happiness? And what if," he choked back a sob, "In an attempt to spare you pain, I burned that letter."

Bruce's jaw dropped in disbelief. If this was true then the hell he had put himself through had been for nothing. "Why?" he seethed. "Why did you keep this from me Alfred?"

"At first it was to spare you the pain because I thought she might have been wrong, but once I knew that she was right and that you and Miss Olivia loved each other, I wanted to Master Bruce. But I couldn't; you and Olivia had to discover by yourself what Alex knew, what I know. Unless you yourself realize it then you'll never truly understand. Miss Alex wanted a life for you and Olivia beyond all of this, for you to find happiness the way she did. You are disgracing her memory by continuing on this current path."

"How dare you Alfred." Bruce knew he should be furious, but in the end all that he felt was hurt and betrayal. "How dare you keep this from me, only to bring it up to try and stop us?"

"I am using the truth Master Wayne. For once, would you please stop running from the truth and letting it have its day."

"You talk to me about truth? I spent eight years believing a lie, enduring the worst pain imaginable, forcing Liv to endure it, only to learn that you could have stopped it at any time."

"I know Master Wayne. It had to be done, but I am sorry."

"You're sorry? You expect to shatter my entire world and have us shake hands afterward?"

"I know what this means Master Wayne." This time, Alfred couldn't hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. "It means your hatred. It means Olivia's hatred. It means losing two people whom I have loved and cared for since I heard their first cries echo through this house. However, it also has to potential to save your lives from the dark abyss you've hurled yourself in. Because of that, I am willing to endure everything else."

Bruce nodded, both of them having reached an impasse. "Goodbye Alfred." With that, he turned and headed up the stairs to his wife.

"Farewell Master Bruce," murmured Alfred, now crying unabashedly. It was too late to turn back now. The bridges had been burned, and he had to see his plan through. He could only pray that it was enough to save those two from themselves, for if it didn't he'd never forgive himself.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Arriving in the bedroom that he and Olivia shared for the last six and a half years (the happiest six and a half years since his parents died despite the unbearable pain), Bruce found his gorgeous wife lying on her back with her hands beneath her head, staring at the ceiling. When he saw her nose scrunched up, he knew her well enough to realize when she was brooding. The whole Porter thing obviously got to her.

Plopping down on the bed, Olivia let out a faint yelp; when she was in the zone a parade of elephants could thunder by and she wouldn't notice. Upon seeing it was her husband she visibly relaxed. "Hey honey," she whispered.

Chuckling at how cute she was when he surprised her (although about half the time she'd probably break his nose or flip him over on reflex), Bruce leaned in for a kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. "What's on your mind Liv?" he asked. "You had that look again."

She scoffed. "I do not have a look."

"Yes you do," he smirked. "You lie on your back and scrunch up your nose. It's adorable." She glared at him, to which he smiled and kissed her again.

She giggled. "You know just what to say don't you Bruce Wayne?" He shrugged sheepishly which made her giggle some more. Then her face grew serious again. "I should have known Porter was in the League of Shadows."

"Why do you say that Olivia?"

"It was his eyes. For so long they bothered me, like I had seen them somewhere. Now I know; they were the same eyes as that bitch Jeffries had when she was about to kill me. The eyes of a League sociopath. They're unlike anything else I've ever seen and I've seen plenty. Only a League of Shadows warrior has that particular eye, devoid of all emotion except hate with a shade of righteous arrogance." She chuckled dryly. "And here I was thinking Porter was the best of a sorry lot of bad boyfriends. I sure do know how to pick em do I?" she huffed.

"You picked me," said Bruce, a little worried.

Her gaze softened immediately. "You're right, and I'll never regret doing so." She leaned into him and rested her head on his firm chest, Bruce enveloping her with his arms. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, nuzzling his chest and inhaling his unique scent. "You, the Stablers, and Alfred are really the only family I have left." At that she felt him stiffen beneath her. Looking up, Olivia noticed pain in his eyes. "What's wrong Bruce?"

While part of him wanted to protect her from what had happened downstairs, he couldn't lie to her "Alfred left Liv. He's gone."

In all her life, Olivia never expected that. The old butler had always been there, like a rock in the middle of a storm. "What?"

Bruce began to recount everything that happened since she left: the truth about Alex, what Alfred did, what he said about them, and the reasons for him leaving. By the end both of them were in tears, clutching each other tightly. "For all those years, I was so ashamed at my actions only to find out Alex had indeed moved on before her death. I can't believe he kept it from me."

Olivia couldn't fathom it either, though she knew it wasn't out of spite or hatred. "Alfred loves you Bruce. He wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a good reason."

"You're right," he murmured, burying his face in her long auburn hair to suppress a sob. The butler had been a father to both of them since Thomas and Martha Wayne died, and it hurt them both to know he was gone.

Tilting her head up, Olivia pulled her husband in for a kiss. It quickly became heated, not out of lust or passion but out of a need to be close, a need to forget the world if just for a little while. Forget about Alfred leaving, about Bane, about Porter, about Penguin. "Bruce," Olivia pleaded. "Please."

He needed no urging. Slowly, they both discarded their clothes, her settling on top of him. "Liv," he breathed her name like a prayer. "I'll never leave you."

"Bruce," she gasped as he entered her. "I'll never leave you either." As they made love, neither of them broke eye contact with each other, needing to feel close.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

DING DONG!

His eyes opening at the chime of the doorbell, Bruce groaned. Olivia shifted beside him, her naked form snuggled against his, an arm draped around his abdomen. He kissed her hair and was about to call Alfred to get the door when he remembered last night. Nudging his beautiful sleeping wife, he kissed her awake. "Liv, get up."

"Mmmmmm," she moaned into the kiss, causing him to smile against her mouth. "I'm up I'm up."

Tying the sash around his robe, Bruce plodded down the stairs to the door, Olivia behind him in her pink satin gown that sexily ended mid-thigh. Imagine Bruce's surprise when he found out that Olivia's favorite color was pink; who knew Badass Benson was such a girly girl. She simply smiled and said if he ever expected to have sex then it better be kept a secret. No one found out after that (though he suspected he had told Elliot after a night of heavy drinking; not making that mistake again).

Reaching the foyer, he opened the door to find a shocked Lucius Fox. "Bruce Wayne answering his own door? That's unexpected."

"I never thought I'd see the day," laughed Olivia, nudging him on the shoulder. "We all know how lazy this guy is."

"Hey," he pleaded, Olivia batting her eyes innocently at his glare. 'Damn her and her sexy eyes,' he thought. He could never be mad at her when she looked at him with her chocolate brown orbs and she knew it (it was only a slight consolation that his eyes worked the same magic on her). "What did you find out Lucius?"

Fox turned businesslike quickly, though still retaining his grandfatherly like charm. Despite having the ultimate job security with what he knew about his boss, Fox remained the most loyal employee in the history of Wayne Enterprises, one of the reasons Olivia liked and trusted him so much. "It seems you've made a series of large gambles on the futures exchange, verified by both your thumbprint and the confirmation thumbprint of you Mrs. Wayne." He handed over a copy of the Wall Street Journal, which despite Gotham's independent stock exchange was still the main newspaper of the American stock market. "Those futures expired with the close of trading last night."

Opening the paper, Bruce and Olivia gazed at page three, whose headline read: _**Wayne Double's Down and Loses!**_

"What does this mean?" asked Olivia, the ins and outs of finance beyond her.

"Well, it means we're in a bit of a pickle. Long term we should be able to prove fraud, but for now aside from this house and your properties in the city Mrs. Wayne, both of you are completely broke. In all likelihood, Wayne enterprises is about to fall into the hands of Bart Ganzel."

That got their attention. This was their worst nightmare; with Ganzel taking over that meant Bane, Porter, and Penguin would have both the reactor and Dr. Pavel, giving them a ready-made thermonuclear weapon. "Applied sciences, we can't let Ganzel get his hands on the prototypes."

"Applied Sciences is locked up tight and off the books Mr. Wayne. The energy project is a different story, and is probably what you both are concerned about." Olivia nodded; Fox was good at picking up signals, one of the reasons he made such a strong CEO.

"Casey Novak," said Bruce. "We need to get her on board."

"If there's anyone we can trust with the reactor it's Casey," concurred Olivia. "I think she needs to see the reactor."

"I'm meeting her there in half an hour, you better get dressed."

"Agreed." Bruce turned to Olivia. "I think something less… Pink would be appropriate."

Olivia slapped her husband playfully, smirking. He always made her smile; with the developments in the last week every smile counted.

**A/N: Quite an emotional chapter. And the change in the plotline as said in TDK is completed, explaining the entire debacle regarding Alfred and Alex's letter while getting the same outcome with Olivia in the mixture.**

**Up next: Casey sees the reactor, Ganzel is pissed, and we get to see Selina again!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Gotham's Recknoning

**A/N: Sorry about the delay everyone, but I've had personal issues to deal with. I'm back now, and the story gets exciting.**

**Bruce is broke, and since they know Porter is alive they want to safeguard the reactor. That means bringing in Casey Novak. Meanwhile, how do Penguin, Porter, and Bane plan on working their strategy, and where does Selina fit into all of this?**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me say it!**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 9: Gotham's Reckoning

"So let me get this straight Liv," said a slightly put out Casey Novak. "You and Fox brought me from my office at short notice for this?" The docks just off Lower Fifth overlooking the North River wasn't her idea of a day trip.

"Bear with us Miss Novak," said Fox.

"Do you not trust me Casey?" asked Olivia.

"Honestly?" Casey shook her head, a mischievous glint in her eye. "No. Fox yes, you no."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Case."

Fox was chuckling, "I don't know Mrs. Wayne. Miss Novak's statement sounded alright to me."

"Well Mr. Fox, do you think it's a good idea to get on the bad side of your boss' wife?"

"Point taken," said Fox, knowing she didn't mean it. Opening the door for the two lovely ladies, Fox entered the small construction trailer.

"Oh yeah, this seems promising Liv," chided Casey, taking in the Spartan surroundings.

Raising her eyebrow, Olivia glanced at Fox, who nodded knowingly. "Please keep your hands and feet inside the trailer at all times." Reaching a panel on the wall, he punched in a code and ran his thumb over a scanner.

The floor of the trailer began to descend. Prepared for the eventuality, Fox and Olivia stayed firm. Casey on the other hand, clad in black stiletto heels, nearly fell over. Despite that, a huge grin spread over her face. "This is it isn't it? The reactor is down hear."

"Yes it is Miss Novak," Fox smirked, seeing how Casey looked like a kid with a new toy. "We built it underneath the river so that it could be flooded in case of a security breach."

"Is Bruce Wayne really that paranoid?"

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that."

Olivia smiled at his answer. "Good move Lucius." She turned to Casey. "He really is."

Casey grinned at her friend. "Why couldn't Mr. Fox say it?"

"He's Bruce's employee. I'm his wife; I'm allowed." She remembered back to the day when he insisted to Fox that they build the reactor here. Though Olivia supported him on that, she'd be lying if she had said that she wasn't a bit skeptical of the necessity of the security measures. With Bane, Porter, and Penguin running around with Dr. Pavel however, she now realized how right he had been.

The elevator hit the bottom of the reactor room. A massive cavernous space underneath the North River, it was empty except for the ball-shaped reactor, control panel, and the lone figure in a slick, black three-piece suit standing by it. Olivia's heart always fluttered at seeing her husband. After six years of marriage their love had only grown, not dimmed.

Always one to get to the point, Casey called to Bruce, her voice echoing in the massive, rectangular hall. "So this is what my investment built Mr. Wayne?" She, Liv, and Fox walked over to the center.

"Well, in these volatile times we live in," he said, turning. "Liv and I thought it would be best for you to see it for yourself." He shook Casey's hand, greeted Lucius with a smile and a nod, and finally approached his wife. "Hey Liv." He took her in his arms and pecked her lips. "Miss me?"

"Always," replied Olivia, pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

"Ahem." The two broke the kiss to find a ticked off Casey, her arms crossed, and a smiling Lucius Fox, amused by the situation. "Now if you two are done playing tonsil hockey, let's get back to the business at hand."

Detangling from Olivia, the now chuckling Bruce straightened his tie and took the position next to Casey, Olivia flanking him on the other side. "Fair enough. What would you like to know?"

"Does it work?"

Sighing, Bruce answered truthfully. "It does."

Casey was awestruck. "No fossil fuels, no toxic chemicals, and no radioactive waste. Cheap, clean energy for the entire city." She turned her head to look both of them in the eye. "Three years ago, a Russian scientist named Leionid Pavel published a paper about the possibility of weaponizing fusion reactors. One week later, your reactor stated developing problems. One isn't independent of the other I suspect."

"Case," said Olivia, a silent plea in her voice. "If the reactor were to be brought online, the danger to Gotham would be too great."

"Would it help to know that the same scientist died in a plane crash?"

'No he didn't,' thought both Liv sand Bruce. However, they decided that Casey didn't need to know that. She was on the list of people who knew about the marriage but not about their alter egos. "Someone," added Bruce, "Will eventually figure out Dr. Pavel's methods, and turn this into a nuclear weapon. We can't in good conscience let that happen."

"So what are you asking me to do Bruce?"

"I need you to take over Wayne Enterprises, buy out my former shareholdings. Once ensconced in the board, you'll have complete control of the reactor, where I want you to do nothing until we can guarantee its safety."

"And if we can't?"

"Decommission it, flood it."

"Abandon the world's best chance for a sustainable future? For a person who's spent her entire life trying to better the world since she accepted Adam Schiff's offer to join the New York DA's office, I'm not sure I could do that."

"Look Case, the world's not ready for this sort of power. I'm begging you to help us." Olivia hoped Casey would accept. If not, Ganzel would take over WE and deliver Bane the reactor on a silver platter. "We trust you to do the right thing."

Snorting, Casey took a last look at the machine. "It's flattering that you two trust me that much, though you have no choice."

"Bruce could have flooded this chamber any time in the past three years but we're choosing to trust you. Please Case, would I steer you wrong?"

Casey thought for a moment. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. Fine, I'll do it at today's meeting."

"Thank you Casey," said Bruce genuinely. He looked at his wife. "I'll see you after the meeting."

"I'll be there." Olivia kissed him soundly, earning another eye-roll for Casey.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Alright, the meeting will come to order," called Lucius Fox from the end of the table. Assembled today were all twenty-nine members of the Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors, most having made a point of being here whatever their schedules due to the seriousness of the crisis. Sitting at the edge opposite Fox, Bruce noted the presence of Bart Ganzel, his pudgy frame seated confidently near the middle of the table. No doubt he was thinking his chances of a takeover good.

"Now, shall we discuss the latest business…"

"I'd like to point out," interrupted Ganzel, "There's a non-board member present here." He pointed straight at Bruce. "This is highly irregular, even if his name is above the door." The billionaire just shrugged, though inwardly uncomfortable. He felt naked without Olivia by his side; she had become truly indispensable to him in the six years they had been married, and while he wouldn't have had it any other way he was always a bit nervous when they were separated.

"Bruce Wayne's family built this company," said the Chairman Emeritus, defending Bruce. "And he himself has run it…"

"Into the ground! I mean, gambling on futures? What kind of _verkakte_ scheme is that? Not only has he nearly made the company kaput, but he's also lost all of us a lot of money. I'm sorry but he can't be here."

Fox looked Bruce in the eye. "I'm afraid he has a point Mr. Wayne." Knowing this was to be expected, Bruce rose from his seat and headed out, not before seeing a reassuring smile from Casey.

Outside, the waiting mob of press had gathered. "How's it like being one of the people Wayne?" asked one reporter, Bruce brushing him off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne," said the security guard, "They had orders." He was referring to the city workers towing his Bentley, obviously for reasons of poverty. 'That's just great.'

A figure tapped him on the shoulder. "Need a ride Mr. Wayne?" asked Amanda in her distinctive southern drawl.

Bruce furrowed his brows. "I'm not sure riding in the back of a squad car is such a good idea."

Amanda chuckled. "Such a charmer. Don't worry sir, you won't be alone."

Intrigued, Bruce took the officer up on her offer only to see, happily, that Liv was in the back. "Hi honey," he said released, hugging her (the windows were tinted so prying eyes weren't a worry).

Olivia gave him a quick kiss. "How was it?"

"You don't want to know," he groaned. Olivia kissed him on the cheek and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder, trying to make the stress go away. She always did just by being there.

"You comfortable back there Chief?" asked Nick from the driver's seat, smirking knowingly.

"We're just fine Officer Amaro." She looked back at Bruce, grinning. "At least one of us still can get a car and driver." Bruce replied to that by squeezing her ass, earning a glare and then a giggle form her.

"If I may ask Mr. Wayne," asked Nick as they drove. "Why did you put on the mask?"

Bruce looked out the window, his mind drifting to those lonely days eleven years before. "To protect the people closest to me. There are always those that should be kept out of shit like the stuff I dealt with."

"Didn't seem to work with the Chief did it?" observed Amanda, a smirk on her lips.

Chuckling himself, Bruce kissed his wife's hair lovingly. "Well, as you probably know, Olivia here can't stay away from the fight. It's like a mental illness."

"Hey!" Olivia scolded. "Who was it who saved your ass when the Joker was about to cut you up on the roof?"

"I had it under control Liv."

"Riiight," said Olivia, rolling her eyes.

Now laughing, Amanda glanced back. "Is he always this way?"

Olivia looked up at her husband. "You don't know the half of it."

Eager to change the subject from his shortcomings, Bruce piped up. "So what do you two know about Bane or his whereabouts?"

"Not much," answered Nick. "I've got about a hundred pages of sewer records that the partner and I have requested. We've been pouring over them all night, even though we could be doing more important things… OW!" he yelped as Amanda elbowed him in the ribs.

Chuckling, Olivia knew what he was insinuating. An idea popped up in her head. "You know what, drop us off in Old Town." She glanced up at Bruce. "I think it's time we play a visit to Elliot's girlfriend."

Nick looked confused, Amanda only shrugging with her lack of knowledge. "The Commissioner has a girlfriend?" he asked.

Olivia looked back at Bruce, whose eyes told her she was on her own. "Sort of," she hedged, not saying anything else. Nick and Amanda were even more confused.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Grabbing several dresses from the closet, Selina began stuffing them in her suitcase when she heard yelling in the stairwell.

"Please leave," stated Heather, her blonde hair tousled.

"I don't think so," shouted Bruce.

"There is no one here by that name sir."

"I am a Gotham City police officer," growled Olivia menacingly. "You do not want to piss me off."

"It's fine Heather," called Selina, catching the attention of all three. "They're not marks, not that they have a cent to their names anyway."

She led them into the apartment. "So this is where a master thief lives?" said Olivia.

"It's not much, but it's more than you two have right now."

"Actually," corrected Bruce, "They're letting us keep the Manor."

Shaking her head with frustrating laughter, Selina snorted. "Even the rich don't go broke the same as the rest of us." She placed a pair of pants in the suitcase, swiping her dark brown hair to the side.

"You going somewhere?" asked Olivia.

"Just getting out while the going is good." She zipped it up. "Anyway, how's the commissioner doing?"

Olivia shared a knowing smirk with Bruce. "He's fine. Still weak but he's a fighter. Same as you," she couldn't help but ad, her husband snickering.

"I'll bet," she answered back, not able to get those azure blue eyes out of her mind. It was infuriating though part of her didn't mind, which was even more infuriating to the professed loner and master thief. "So what brings you to where the other half lives?"

"Our powerful friends want to change your mind about leaving so soon."

Selina looked up from her packing. "And how would they do that?"

"By giving you what you want."

"It doesn't exist," she retorted, stressing every syllable.

"They say it does," replied Olivia, leaving no room for doubt.

"And what do they want me to do, hmm?"

"They need to find Bane, says you know how and to meet him between the 43rd and 44th Street stations."

Mulling it over, Selina made up her mind quickly. "Tell them I'll think about it."

"Good." Bruce took a look around. "Believe it or not, I like your place, right Liv?"

"Of course," answered Olivia genuinely (even Selina picked up on it). "I wouldn't mind living here." Hand in hand, they began to leave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wayne!" Bruce and Olivia turned, leaning on the doorway. "I'm sorry they took all your money," said Selina, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Looking at each other for a moment, they turned and answered together. "No you're not."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

In all his ten years working for Bart Ganzel, he had never seen his boss this furious. He got mad sure, but this tantrum was rivaling the ones Elliot Stabler or Carmine Falcone had in the old days. It freaked him out.

"God damn it! How could this happen!" yelled the squat former pimp, throwing his coat on one of the many couches in his penthouse.

"Welcome back honey," joked Penguin, nursing a glass of whiskey. "How'd the meeting go?" He knew how it went, hell he was angling for this. He just wanted to get a rise out of his former ally.

"How'd it go, I'll tell you how it went. I waltzed in thinking I had this in the bag, and then by a vote of 19-9, Casey Novak got the company! How the hell did she do that?"

"Maybe she's just better than you, Waugh, Waugh, Waugh," Penguin stated honestly, enjoying himself too much.

Ganzel was in no mood. "Shut up feathers, or I'll have the police and FBI on you so fast you'll need to be an Ostrich to get away." He turned to Cassidy, still standing there like a good soldier. "Where's Bane? Tell him to get his _tuchus_ down here Cass!"

"I said it was urgent sir."

"Well he'd better…"

"Speak of the devil." The menacing, almost robotic voice could be picked out by anyone it was so distinctive. "And he shall appear." Out of nowhere Bane emerged, Porter behind him. Both were intimidating as ever; even Penguin got the chills from them, and he had been unfazed by the Joker.

Too angry to care, Ganzel got in the mercenaries' face. "And what do you think you are doing Bane!"

"Our plan is proceeding as expected," said Porter, the masked giant keeping silent for the moment.

"Are you blind, or just stupid? Casey Novak is in charge of WE now, so the little Stock Exchange job fucked up!" Normally, the former pimp had excellent danger sensors, but eight years of supposedly-clean businesses and easy living had dulled them. The old Ganzel would have likely headed for the hills now, but the new Ganzel was having none of it. "You've got my construction crews running around like rabbits, my men doing god knows what in the tunnels, and how is all of this exactly going to help my company absorb Waynes?"

"It doesn't," grinned Porter, sneering at Ganzel as he fondled a rare statuette.

Penguin, seeing where this was going, glanced at Cassidy. "Leave us Cass."

His anger rising even more, Ganzel practically screamed, "Don't move a muscle!" Cassidy just stood there, not knowing what to do. "I am in charge here!"

"Do you feel in charge?" The temperature in the room plummeted as Bane broke his silence, running a hand along Ganzel's cheek.

The former pimp suddenly lost his anger, all of it replaced by fear and dread. He noticed Penguin smirking and Porter chuckling evilly. This was not going well at all. "I've paid you a small fortune."

"And this gives you, power over me?" Bane stroked his cheek in a soothing manner, though in reality it was anything but. "You're money and infrastructure have been important, until now."

Cassidy took that time to leave, Penguin's squawking laugh mixing in with Ganzel's whimpers. "What are you?"

"I am Gotham's reckoning. I am the equalizer fate has willed to arrive." Ganzel was too busy shaking form Bane's words to notice Porter sneaking behind him.

"You're pure evil."

"No, we are necessary evil. And we will do everything in our power to accomplish our goals."

Abruptly, Bane stepped away. Ganzel wanted to run but Porter jumped in behind him and snapped his neck. Cassidy could hear the muffled grunts, knowing that he had to get out ASAP. He wasn't cut out for this shit, which is why he took this job when Batman and Batgirl put an end to his days as a corrupt cop.

Seeing the lifeless body of his former ally, Penguin rose and nudged the corpse with his shoe. "Oh Bart, Bart, Bart. You died the way you lived, like a dog." He turned his attention to Bane, "So now we begin the next stage in our plan, luring the rodents out of their lair." This was the part he was looking forward to, well that and dealing with Benson, Stabler, and Gordon, the ones who put him away in ADX Florence.

"Yes," answered Bane, "But first you need perform a service for us."

"What service do you need?"

Porter stepped next to him. "Do you still have contacts in Blackgate Prison?" Penguin grinned.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Black pumps clicking on the laminated hospital floor, Olivia strode determinedly toward Elliot's room, the two young officers Rollins and Amaro in tow. Seeing Maureen come out of Elliot's room, she flagged her over. "He Maur."

"Liv, so good to see you. Shame about Bruce; getting robbed blind must have been rough on him."

Olivia nodded; they had dropped Bruce off at WE nearly five hours ago for a talk with Fox. He was taking a company car home so it wasn't a problem. "He's coping, though he says he's fine as long as he has me."

"Awwe," sighed Maureen. "You are so lucky. I wish I had a man like that."

"You will Maur, just give it time. How's you dad?"

"Just as stubborn as usual," she said, sharing a knowing look with Olivia. "Wants to get out of here even though he's not fully healed. Dickie's in there with him, as is Tucker and Jim."

"Oh joy; thanks Maur, see you later."

"See you Liv."

Entering, Olivia announced herself to the three men. "Sorry I'm late everyone."

"Hey Liv," said Elliot, his voice weak but filled with resolve.

"Greetings Olivia," said Jim Gordon, adjusting his glasses.

"Chief," grunted Tucker, seated next to his boss.

"Hey Aunt Liv," said Dickie, giving his aunt a bear hug. "Did you hear the news?"

"No, what happened?"

"We found Bart Ganzel's body in a dumpster in Old Town a few hours ago. Ol' pimp's probably pissed off the wrong person. Could be Penguin's tying up loose ends."

Olivia's body went rigid, ice coursing through her veins. It was Penguin alright, along with Bane and Porter. Shaking off the fear, she cleared her throat, "That's what we want to talk to you guys about. Come in."

Nick and Amanda entered, both clutching folders. "Ah, if it isn't my two favorite rookies," said Gordon. "What have you got for us?"

"Well, Commissioner, Deputy Commissioner, Captain," started Nick, "My partner and I dug up several construction permits regarding the sewer systems that all involve Ganzel Industries."

"Let me see that," said Elliot, taking the files from them. "Where did you get with the tunnel searches Ed?" he asked Tucker.

Tucker groaned and looked at Gordon. "Remind me to tell detail to keep hotheads out. We're working on it sir, but there's a lot of ground to cover."

"Double the teams, work a grid. I want this asshole found."

"Ah, the Masked Man, right." Olivia shot a glare a Tucker; it was obvious that he wasn't taking this seriously.

"Lose the uniform you two," Elliot called to Nick and Amanda. "You are working for me now, Detective Rollins and Detective Amaro."

Both beamed with pride. "Sir," mentioned Rollins, "I hate to be devil's advocate, but it could just be coincidence."

"You're detectives now. You aren't' allowed to believe in coincidences anymore. Isn't that right Liv?"

"Sure is Elliot. You'll find out one day Dickie." The uniform flashed the signature Stabler grin at her, the spitting image of his dad.

When everyone but Olivia had excused themselves, Liv sat down beside the bed. "So how are you El?"

"I've been worse, believe me," he smirked, Olivia chuckling.

"Oh by the way El, that mystery girl from the raid, she says hi." Olivia giggled when Elliot spit the water he had been drinking all over his lap.

**A/N: Wanted to end the chapter on a lighthearted tone.**

**Up next, Liv and Bruce have a long talk. Also, we have the fight in the tunnels! Stay tuned.**

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Shattered

**A/N: What's up SVU and TDK lovers? I'm doing fine myself, and I'm ready to give you guys the new chapter.**

**And now we come to the big moment, the fight between our two heroes and Bane/Porter. Bum, bum, BUMM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Bane would rule NYC and it would be up to Liv and El to take him down.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 10: Shattered

The charter cab that Fox had kindly paid for pulled out of Wayne Manor, leaving Bruce alone in the pelting rain. Holding a copy of the _Gotham City Ledger_ over his head, he ran as quickly as possible to the front door. Despite his speed, Bruce was soaked when he reached the door.

"You know, you'll never be able to get in without a key Mr. Wayne." A small smile appearing on his face, he turned to see a smug looking Olivia, beautiful with her wet hair and clothes clinging to her body.

"I never needed a key officer," he replied back. "You know, you live here too."

"I do Mr. Wayne, but my dolt of a husband didn't give me a key either."

"If I recall correctly Mrs. Wayne, your husband gave you a set of unique gifts, so you shouldn't be complaining." Rolling her eyes, Bruce chuckled. "If you have any bright ideas, I'd love to hear them."

Grinning, she dragged him out from under the doorway to skirt around the entire mansion. By the time they reached the back doors on the patio, they were completely soaked. Olivia bent down and expertly picked the lock, the two barging into the manor as quickly as possible. "Where did you learn how to do that officer? I'm sure the Academy didn't have classes on lock-picking."

"Oh shut up," smirked Olivia, removing her waterlogged jacket. "When you grow up in the Narrows and take down criminals dressed like a bat one can't help but pick up a few things. I also know how to hotwire a car and hustle pool."

"All skills that you might need," Bruce said, throwing the wet newspaper on a table. It read: **From Billionaire to Bum**, with a massive picture of him. "I hope you didn't marry me for the money, now that I don't have any."

He said it in just, but Olivia wanted there to be no doubt. Wordlessly, she strode over and pulled him into her embrace, clutching him tightly and kissing him languidly on the lips. "Don't ever think that Bruce," she whispered breathlessly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Olivia, more than you could ever know." They held each other for a moment, before Olivia shifted her gaze to a small cabinet covered with a white tarp. Pulling it back, Bruce wrapping his arms around her from behind, she revealed a group of pictures.

Picking up one, it was of their secret honeymoon in the Wayne Family resort house on Guadalcanal, as remote as one could get. She smiled, reliving the memories; by the feather light kisses her husband was placing on her neck and shoulders, Bruce was doing the same. "I think this was the happiest time of my life. You, me, no one else…" She shivered as he placed a kiss at a particular sensitive spot behind her ear.

"It was for me too," Bruce said back, lightly nibbling her earlobe causing Olivia to moan. "Neither one of us wore too many clothes those two weeks."

Olivia blushed. "No, we certainly didn't." Setting the frame down, she picked up another, this one of his parents. She felt Bruce immediately stiffen behind her. She turned and saw the deep pain in his eyes, breaking her heart. Despite the years the death of his parents was still a sore spot for him, one that she had did her best to help. Cupping his cheek, Olivia made him look her in the eye. "Your parents would be proud of you Bruce. I promise you that."

He nodded, both of them having the discussion before. Reaching out, he grasped the last frame, this one of Alex, laughing at the camera at some joke now lost to history. He stared at the happy blonde face in the picture, knowing now that she had wanted this for him all along. "How?" he whispered softly.

As always, Olivia knew what he was thinking. It was almost a sixth sense. "He had his reasons Bruce. Alfred loves both of us." She could sense that he didn't really want to talk about this, and neither did she. With all the Ganzel and Bane crap going on, it was best to put this away for later.

At that moment, all the lights in the manor just went out, causing Olivia to jump with a yelp. Bruce smirked, "Did Badass Benson just yelp in fear?"

Olivia glared at him. "First of all, it's Badass Wayne now, and secondly Batgirl certainly doesn't fear the dark."

"Good point beautiful." He could see her melt in his arms, kissing the tip of her nose. "So I guess now that the power's been cut off the heat will be too."

"Yeah; how will we stay warm?"

Bruce wiggled his eyebrows, "I know of a way."

Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to come back with a saucy comeback when she felt his lips on hers. She moaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and running her tongue along his lower lip. He enthusiastically obliged, their tongues battling for dominance. "Oh Bruce," she sighed as he led her backwards to the couch. However, fate had other plans; Olivia tripped on a cord causing them to topple on the floor. "Well, that sucks," said Olivia.

"Nope," replied Bruce, sucking on her neck. "The floor will do nicely."

She only growled in response as they began to strip out of their wet clothes, both soon completely naked on the rug. Olivia ran her hands over his muscled chest, dotted with the various scars of half a lifetime of struggle. He had truly been to hell and back. Pulling him down, she kissed her husband warmly. "I love you."

Hearing those words, Bruce's eyes radiated love. "I love you too Liv." He kissed her jaw, leaving a trail of pecks and sucks down her neck and chest, stopping to lovingly kiss every scar of her own.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue on her breast. Her hands shot out and grasped his head, tugging at his hair. "Please, Bruce. Don't keep me waiting."

He looked up and smiled. "How could I ever deny you?" With one move, he came face to face with her and entered her with a grunt.

Olivia moaned as he began to move inside her. They had been intimate for the past six-and-a-half years, but every time they made love was like the first. The room was filled with their combined moans and gasps as both of them climaxed simultaneously.

About an hour and two additional rounds later, Olivia was busy stroking a fire in the fireplace, the warmth permeating the room counteracting the chilling effect of the weather. Staring at his wife, the flickering light from the fire illuminating her intense beauty naked and wrapped in a throw blanket, Bruce propped himself up on an elbow. "I am discovering new things about you every day. Who knew you could stroke a fire?"

Chuckling, Olivia pushed around some of the coals to even out the burn. "A year before you came back, El and I were on an undercover operation to catch a park ranger serial killer. We were staying in a cabin in the woods, and the fire was the only source of warmth."

"I hope nothing happened between you two," said Bruce, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in to his embrace.

Giggling, Olivia snuggled into his side and kissed his shoulder; even being both Batgirl and Badass Benson, nothing made her feel safe quite like being in her husband's arms. "You have nothing to worry about. He's like a big brother to me. Besides, he was married."

"Come on," Bruce needled a bit. "If you weren't secretly in love with me and he weren't married, do you think something could have happened between you two?"

Olivia took her time thinking about her answer. "Well, if that were true and he were younger, I think it would have been easy to fall for him. But I love you, and El's preoccupied with our little thief." She could feel his laughs vibrate in his chest. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was in love with her."

"That's not hard to picture." Bruce looked down to see Olivia looking at him skeptically. "What? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"You know I do Bruce, but El and Selina? That's just a bit far-fetched isn't it?"

"I don't think so. You can read our police commissioner like a book, and I'm certain she likes him. Miss Kyle has an allure to her; who knows, if you weren't in my life I may have pursued her."

Olivia stared at him, slacked jawed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I do have to work with her tonight." She rested her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. "I love you so much Bruce Wayne."

At that comment, Bruce felt a pang of guilt. Olivia was a goddess, someone who deserved far better than the life of struggle and sorrow that he could offer. "I'm so sorry Liv."

Her head jerked up immediately, Olivia not at all knowing where he was going with this. "What are you talking about Bruce? What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"For getting you involved in my shit. You deserve more than me Olivia; you deserve a happy life with a stable house and a half-dozen kids, not the brooding, broken man that I am."

She pulled him tighter in her embrace. "Get this in your thick skull Bruce Wayne, I love you and want nothing more than to be with you. You are a good man and there is no one I'd rather be with. So if you say anything like that again I will personally kick your ass."

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle at the seriousness of her tone; he knew it wasn't just talk. "I still don't know how I deserved you, but I'm glad that you chose me to love."

"I think the same thing," she whispered. "Bruce, about what Alfred said. Why didn't we have children in the last six years? What stopped us?"

Sighing, Bruce responded honestly, "I'm not sure; it could have been my guilt over Alex or the fact that I'd never be a good father."

"You'd be an excellent father Bruce. With my genes it's I who'd be the horrible parent."

"That's not true; you are the most loving person I know and I would love to have a baby with you. A little girl who looks just like her mommy."

His words touched her like no other. "No, a little boy who is a miniature copy of his daddy." Leaning forward, she looked into his eyes. "After all of this, after Bane and Porter, I say we leave this city, get Casey to fly us somewhere to start a new life, just you and me. Fox and Casey will preserve your parents' legacy and Elliot is grooming Gordon to take over the GPD. We can have the life that Alfred knows we both need."

He smiled at her. "I'd love a new life with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

After another round of lovemaking and a quick nap, both Liv and Bruce rose, heading to the Batcave where their suits waited. "Ready Liv?"

Olivia grinned, slipping on her cowl. "Damn straight!" It was time, the time to face the new evil in their city.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Sitting cross-legged on a slab of concrete in a subway tunnel, Selina waited patiently in her patented catsuit. "Don't be shy," she called out to seemingly no one.

After about five seconds, Bruce and Olivia stepped out of the shadows on either side of Selina. 'How does she do that,' Bruce asked his wife silently with his eyes.

'I have no idea?' was the reply. 'Elliot will certainly have his hands full with this one.'

"The Waynes tell me you can give me the Clean Slate," Selina said professionally.

"That depends," growled Bruce.

"On what, may I ask?"

Olivia snorted. "We acquired it to keep it out of the wrong hands. We need to know it will be used wisely."

"Still don't trust me do you?" asked Selina with a sneer, her white teeth sparkling in the flicker of the tunnel lights.

"Not as far as we can throw you," responded Olivia evenly, not falling for this act. She didn't fully trust this woman and she knew Bruce didn't either, but one didn't always have nothing but good options.

Selina cocked her head to the side, looking apologetic. "Awwee, so what can I do to change that?"

"Take us to Bane," stated Bruce, his tone not skirting the point.

"Very well." Selina stood and motioned for Bruce and Olivia to follow her. "Bane's men patrol these tunnels frequently, and they're not your average brawlers."

Looking at her husband with a smirk on her face, Olivia answered for the both of them. "Neither are we."

Upon reaching the sewage tunnels, the three split up, each heading in a separate direction. Walking nonchalantly, Selina ran into a merc, who automatically raised his AK-74. "Behind you."

The Merc swiveled, running straight into Bruce. "Boo."

The screams brought another merc running over. "Above you," said Selina. This time the merc wasn't able to say anything before Olivia grabbed him from above.

Heading down another tunnel, a pair of mercs saw Selina and bolted. They didn't go far before they were pulled into dark alcoves on opposite sides.

Checking his corners, a merc heard a sound and fired his AK-74 into a dark tunnel. The light from the muzzle flashes were like a strobe light, showing Bruce getting progressively closer until he enveloped the merc. His buddy ran for it but was hit by one of Olivia's electroshock darts, collapsing in pain and tremors.

"This way," Selina said, Bruce and Liv falling in behind her. Gesturing to a large, cylindrical well, Bruce and Olivia entered. Pressing a small button to the side, Selina watched as a large gate descended, walling them in the well. The two looked at Selina, their surprise quickly changing to anger. "I had to do it or they'd kill me," Selina explained.

"You are making a very serious mistake," rasped Bruce.

"Not as serious as yours… I fear."

Slowly turning, Bruce and Olivia noticed a large, well-muscled man dressed in boots, fatigue pants, and a flak jacket staring at them from across the catwalk which cut around the middle of the well, an outer ring circumventing the perimeter. "Bane," they both growled.

The masked mercenary tilted his head, both hands grasping the straps of his flak jacket. "Let's not stand on ceremony here, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne."

Selina stared through the gate, mouth slightly open in shock. Something fluttered in the pit of her stomach, something she couldn't place.

Striding forward, her batons deploying, Olivia called out to Bane. "You are outnumbered Bane."

The leader of the New League of Shadows chuckled through the mask. "While it would still be a fair fight Mrs. Wayne, I think the risk isn't worth it."

A clang ringing out behind her caused Olivia to turn around. "Dean."

"We meet again Olivia." Porter leered at her. "I'll give you one last chance to take me back," he said cockily.

A look of disgust overcoming her mouth exposed by the cowl, Olivia assumed a fighting stance. Dean, still smirking, removed what looked like a silvery tube from behind him, the ends automatically deploying a long blade from either side. "I'll take him, you take Bane."

"Got it Liv," whispered Bruce back, proceeding forward. Around the well, Penguin and Bane's men watched the coming fight, the former gleeful while the latter were more reserved.

At the same time, the two heroes lunged at their opponents. Bruce threw a succession of right and left hooks, catching Bane in the face and chest. The masked man took it with little damage, grabbing a coming punch in his grip. "Domesticity has cost you your strength; victory has defeated you." He then threw an uppercut, catching Bruce in the jaw and causing him to stumble back.

Meanwhile, metal clashed on metal as Olivia and Ported dueled, on the catwalk, soon entering the outer ring. Porter brought down his staff, Olivia catching it with her batons mere inches from slicing her head open. With a glint in his dark, soulless eyes, Porter swiveled around and slashed upward with the other end, forcing Olivia to jump back. "You fight with tenacity Liv, but you lack the fire, the iron resolve. Love has made you weak." With that, Olivia charged, launching blow after blow with her nightsticks.

Bane now had Bruce on the defensive, lashing out with powerful punches that caused the Dark Knight to stagger. He was no ordinary foe; his speed and strength were only matched by his ferocity. Grunting, Bruce threw a left hook but it was deflected by Bane, who launched a swivel kick. Bruce toppled off the catwalk, using his cape to sow his descent. Bane was right behind him, climbing down using chains.

In the outer catwalk, Olivia wasn't faring any better. Any blow she managed to hurl at Porter was easily parried and turned into a counterstrike. Not to mention what while the nightsticks were meant to stun, his blades could easily kill. "You rely too much on technology; that dependence has cost you your skill." Head-butting her in the cowl, Olivia fell to the floor. She recovered just in time to see the blade descending, catching it with crossed nightsticks.

"You fight like a younger man," observed Bane, blocking another punch as they sparred underneath a stream of water. Bruce grabbed him by the neck and sent blow after blow to the pit of Bane's stomach. "Admirable, but completely futile." Bruce snarled, punching Bane twice in the mask but the masked man wasn't fazed. He leapt into the air kicked Bruce yet again, sending him sprawling. Reaching into his belt, Bruce threw a cluster of smoke bombs. "Ah, theatricality and deception are powerful tools against the uninitiated. But we are initiated aren't we Bruce." Bane grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up effortlessly. "Both members of the League of Shadows. But you betrayed us."

"You were excommunicated," growled Bruce, "By a gang of psychopaths."

Hurling him against the wall with a snarl, Bane opened his arms wide. "I am the League of Shadows! Here with my apprentice to fulfil Ra's al Ghul's destiny!"

Leaping nearly ten feet to the central catwalk, Olivia grabbed a Batarang off her belt and hurled it at Porter. The former FBI agent gracefully ducked and jumped after her, his boots hitting the metal with a clink. "Using your superiority in mobility, well done. If you had chosen me instead of the traitor I could have made you a master."

Olivia scoffed. "You honestly think I would have chosen you? You are a heartless monster." She lunged, but Porter pulled back and kicked upward, causing her to stumble back.

"We are the deliverers Olivia. You and your husband," he said the last word with a sneer, "Are nothing but pretenders." With ha growl, he lowered his staff and charged.

On the water laden floor below, Bane was relentless, easily weaving and jinking away from Bruce's attacks with surprising agility. "In your life of comfort you grew soft. Olivia has undone what our master instilled in you." He grabbed Bruce's arm and threw him nearly ten feet. "Instead of initiating her, the ways of the outside corrupted you."

Groaning, the merciless assault taking its toll, Bruce called out to his wife. "Liv! Lights!"

Getting smacked in the jaw by the base of Porter's staff, Olivia heard her husband and clicked a small switch on her utility belt.

The lights all of a sudden went out. "Ahhh," said Bane, amusement in his voice. "You two think darkness is your ally, but you merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it."

Olivia moved silently on the catwalk, trying to reposition herself for a counterstrike when she heard Bane address her. "Olivia, you may think Bruce prepared you for the dark, but I made sure Dean spent his entire training in it." Without warning, Porter emerged from the blackness and lunged with his bare hands, causing Olivia to drop her nightsticks. "He is the best there is, apart from myself. I didn't see the light until I was nearly a man. By then, it was nothing to me but blinding!" Reaching out into the darkness, he grabbed Bruce by the neck and threw him against one of the metal water tanks.

"Nooo!" cried Olivia, seeing the entire scene. In this moment of distraction, Porter delivered an incapacitating blow to the pit of her stomach, sending her flailing over the side. The apprentice followed her the same manner as his master did with Bruce. Olivia managed to use her cape to slow her fall, but Porter was on her before she could compose herself, gripping her in a headlock that Olivia couldn't break free from. She was helpless while Bane advanced on her husband.

"The shadows betray both of you, because they belong to us!" With several killer blows to the head, Bane cracked the cowl, Bruce too weak and spent to put up even a weak defense.

Both now watching the masked man, Bruce lying on the wet surface and Olivia in Porter's grip, Bane stepped toward the center of the well. "Now it is time to show you where I made my home. Where I slaved for months in my quest to bring justice." Reaching into his pocket, Bane removed a detonator and pressed it, destroying the ceiling. Chunks of concrete plummeted, as well as a desert camouflaged shape. Olivia gasped, realizing it was a Tumbler.

"Alright men!" shrieked Penguin, on top of things. "Let's go get em! Waugh, Waugh, Waugh!" At his command, the mercs roped up to the Wayne Enterprises Applied Sciences armory, beginning to secure the weapons.

"Your precious armory, gratefully accepted. We will need it for the coming months."

Summoning his last reserve of strength, Bruce rose. "Ah, I wondered which would break first." Bruce lunged at him, but it was effortlessly blocked by Bane. Olivia squirmed in Porter's grasp, her heart ripping to shreds. "Your spirit?" Bane lifted Bruce over him, "Or your body?"

"Bruce!" cried Olivia as Bane brought him down against his knee, the crunching sound of a broken back echoing through the well. A tear fell down her cheek, Olivia feeling every bit of pain her husband did.

Ripping the now broken cowl of Bruce's face, Bane threw it to the side like rubbish. Gesturing to Porter, the apprentice released Liv from his grasp. "Go to him Olivia," said Bane.

Olivia wasted no time, ripping off her own cowl and crouching next to her fallen husband. "Bruce," she was full on sobbing now. "I've got you." Gently, she cradled his head in her arms and brought it to her chest, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Alternating from watching this scene unfold and from observing the inventory checks above, Penguin squawking orders to the men, Selina realized the feeling in her stomach. It was guilt, along with sorrow. She had never in her adult life felt this before about the people she betrayed or used to benefit her. IT was frightening.

Her mind suddenly flashed to the azure blue eyes she couldn't stop thinking about, a feeing deep inside warning her that he would be disappointed in this. She shook it away. What was done was done, and now the only thing that mattered to her was survival. As she fled the area, there was a small part of Selina that knew her thoughts were wrong.

Approaching the two, Bane towered over Olivia, looking into her eyes. "I will break you two, destroy your very souls just as you destroyed my master. You, Olivia, must watch as everyone you love dies around you. You will be utterly alone, remembering this as the last time you ever saw your beloved husband again. You will feel every bit of pain and anguish that he will go through, knowing that there is nothing you can do to stop it." Turning away, Bane receded into the gloom, Olivia bending down and kissing Bruce's head.

"Remember Bruce, no matter what I will always be with you," she said, resting the palm of her hand on his heart and kissing his brow. "I love you."

Drifting towards unconsciousness, Bruce took one last look at his wife's angelic face. "I. Love. You. Too," he choked out, eyes finally closing. Olivia clutched his body, sobs raking her body.

Malevolent chuckles brought her out of her haze. "Olivia Benson reduced to a grief-stricken wreck, all for shaking up with a traitor." She didn't even look up, knowing Porter's evil voice anywhere. "Such a waste." Porter brought the butt of his staff against her head, causing her eyes to go black.

**A/N: What a scene! I hope I did it justice.**

**Now that Bane is taking Bruce to the pit, what will he do with Olivia? What of Elliot and Selina? And where does Penguin fit into all of this? Find out next time **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hello all. Happy birthday to the US Air Force, 67 years in the sky! PS, never tell an airman the Army is better, they do not take it well, LOL!**

**Anyway, I left you guys with the mother of all cliffhangers. However, things will not get better.**

**This chapter will be mostly conversations. Bane and Bruce, Penguin and Olivia, and, drum roll, Elliot and Selina **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I have a gun. Give them to me, LOL!**

**Please review.**

Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

Sitting together in their unmarked car (standard issue to all detectives), Nick and Amanda were performing a reconnaissance operation. Amanda however, simply stared into space. "You think we'll spot the subject?"

"Uh-huh."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle. His girlfriend was adorable when deep in thought. "I'm getting horny. You want to hop in the backseat for a quickie?"

"Uh-hu… wait, what?" She quickly swiveled her head around, causing Nick to burst out laughing.

"So you are paying attention Rollins," he got out between chuckles.

Amanda narrowed her eyes, not amused. "You are a piece of work Amaro."

"Guilty as charged," he smirked, earning an eye-roll and a small smile from her. "So what's eating you up?"

Sighing, she looked out the window again. "The Waynes are missing."

"Well yeah, that's why the commissioner is sending us to find this mystery woman."

"I know, but regarding the Chief and her husband's proclivities, I feel something big is about to go down."

Nick nodded, scared about it himself. He remembered the Narrows riots eleven years before, how he and Amanda had almost died if it hadn't been for the Waynes; anything that took them out would likely be worse. However, despite her tough-as-nails front he knew Amanda had been more deeply affected by that night than he had. The nightmares, though less frequent than when she was younger, still came at least one night a week. As always when she got apprehensive, he intertwined their hands and rubbed the back with his thumb. "It'll be alright Amanda. We'll get through this together."

Looking up, she smiled at him. "I love you."

"Love you too." He wiggled his eyebrows. "So, my offer still stands."

Jaw dropping, she slapped him on the arm. "Dirty mind. I'm not having sex with you in our police vehicle." She dropped her head, biting her lip. "At least not while we're on call."

Nick flashed a wide grin before spotting something out of the corner of his eye. "Mandy." He pointed to the corner, where a stylish woman was entering a cab.

Seeing it, Amanda radioed Gordon. "Heads up Cap, tell the commissioner we have a lead on the Congressman's kidnapper."

About an hour later, Selina was walking through Harvey Dent International Airport, a small carry-on and a one-way ticket to Rio in her hands. The nuisance guilt she was feeling still crept up at the most inconvenient times, but the memory of how Bane and Porter wiped the floor with Bruce and Olivia Wayne served as a good motivator to skip town. There was no way she was going to be here when the shit hit the fan; though she'd never admit it to anyone, Bane, Porter, and Penguin scared her.

"Excuse me miss." She looked up to see a TSA agent. "Do you mind coming with me please?" Nodding demurely, she entered a small room. "May I see your ID and ticket?"

"Of course," she said innocently. "Would you mind?" Selina asked, handing her hat to the agent, who took it. "One second sir…" Reaching into her purse, without warning she punched him through the hat, knocking him out. 'Amateur.'

Handing her ticket to the ticket agent, she proceeded toward the plane, heels clicking on the floor when a tall, Hispanic man got in her way. "Excuse me…" He pulled out a badge.

"Miss Kyle," he said. "I'm Detective Amaro."

She turned to see a blonde woman behind her, also with a badge. "And I'm his partner Detective Rollins. We'd like to ask you some questions."

Selina pursed her lips, knowing she was caught. Oh for it to end like this, how humiliating.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Nick and Amanda entered the interrogation room at the 1-6, eager for their first joint interrogation. "So Miss Kyle," began Nick, "How are you liking the accommodations?"

"It's not the Ritz Carlton," she answered dryly, "Though I've seen worse."

"I bet you have," he looked in her record. "Burglary, burglary, burglary, trespass, possession of stolen property…"

"I think she gets the picture Nick," interrupted Amanda in her full-on southern drawl. Ne tugged on his collar, knowing how much it turned him on. He was definitely cashing on her promise after this.

"Yep, though we'll be sure to add kidnapping to your sheet." Selina raised an eyebrow. "Did you think we wouldn't talk to Congressman Munoz?"

"Let me guess," she said evenly, "He's in love."

"Oh head over heels hun," said Amanda. "He's still pressing charges though. You'll be going away for 25 years to life."

"You're screwed Miss Kyle," said Nick, folding his hands and leaning against the table. "Unless you tell us about the Waynes."

She stiffened. "I'm not saying anything."

Before Nick or Amanda could respond, there was a tap at the door. Slightly annoyed by this, the two detectives left Selina alone. "What the hell Cap?" asked Amanda.

Jim Gordon rearranged his glasses. "We weren't going to get anything out of her and you know it. Besides, there's someone else who wants to interrogate her."

"Who?" asked Nick indignantly. "This is our case."

Just then the door opened, causing the two to stare bug-eyed. "Commissioner. Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"I tried to tell him that," said Dickie Stabler, holding his father's arm. "But you try convincing the old man to listen to anyone."

"Hey, I'm your father, and your boss," replied Elliot, earning an eye-roll from his son. "So where is the woman?"

"She's in here."

Elliot, still a bit weak and in a hospital issue robe, shuffled slowly to the window. He sighed at the sight of her, his heart racing. There she was, the woman from that night. She was as beautiful as he remembered, her dark brown hair pulled into a stylish bun with ruby red lipstick that highlighted her kissable lips. Suppressing his thoughts, Elliot forced himself to remember that she was also a convicted criminal and a witness in the disappearance of his best friend and her husband. 'Way to pick em Stabler,' he thought. "I'll handle this."

"You sure about this dad?" asked Dickie. Through his cocky Stabler façade, he was deeply worried about Liv and Bruce, as were all the Stabler kids.

"Yes," he responded. He knew Olivia knew this woman, and after the news that she and Bruce were missing arrived he had Amaro and Rollins trace their footsteps. The last anyone had seen of them was in Selina's apartment, and therefore Selina had to be interrogated, amorous feelings he might have for her aside.

Hearing the door open, Selina didn't bother to look up. "What now, you guys bringing in fake DNA evidence to try and make me confess?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't fall for any of those tricks Miss Kyle."

Her heartbeat racing, she glanced up to see those azure blue eyes that had never left her thoughts since that night. "Commissioner," she choked out, for the first time unable to control herself. Even in a hospital-issue bathrobe and limping slightly, he was stunningly handsome. 'Pull yourself together Kyle!' "I'm glad you're alright Mr. Stabler," she finally said, trying not to think of how ripped he was.

Trying to control his own nervousness and attraction, Elliot took a seat, slightly wincing at the pain. "It's nice to formally meet you Miss Kyle."

Her heart dropped. For some reason, his look made her a bit ashamed of her profession. How could one man make her this way? "So you're probably here to gloat at finally catching me."

"No, I'm here to collect the thank you I'm owed for saving your life the night we rescued the Congressman," Elliot replied with the cocky Stabler grin.

Selina scoffed, not believing his gall though loving his smile. "Please, I could've handled that asshole easily. However, I think I deserve a thank you for saving yours."

Blue eyes met grey, neither willing to back down. "Fair enough," Elliot conceded. This stunning woman intrigued him; the only women he knew as tough were Liv and his own daughters. Liv; his mind snapped back into focus. "You've made some mistakes Miss Kyle."

"A girl's got to eat," she said, looking back at him, not able to control the sight smile on her face.

Elliot smirked back. "And you have quite the appetite don't you?" He leaned forward, "Why'd you run. With your record you know I'd find you."

She glanced away. "Maybe it's not you I'm running from commissioner."

"Tell me about Bane. What do you know about him?"

"That you should be as afraid of him as I am."

"I can offer you protection."

Glancing at him, she looked skeptical. "I highly doubt that Mr. Stabler."

"Why? I'm hard to kill as you can see," he boasted cockily, extending his arms wide.

Selina shook her head giggling slightly, a sound that Elliot liked intensely. 'Wait, since when do I giggle?' Her face growing concerned, she leaned over closely. "A word of advice Mr. Stabler, get out now. I might fly under his radar, but for you he will come after, and the result won't be pretty." She was scared for this man, why she couldn't fathom but she did. In the unlikely even Bane didn't want Elliot, she knew Penguin would. That waddling freak wasn't one to pass on revenge, no matter how petty.

"I can't do that Miss Kyle," he said. "I have an oath to uphold to this city."

"Don't be stupid," she whispered, the edge completely gone from her voice. "Leave while you still can."

'Did she sound worried?' he thought, eyebrows furrowing. It was suddenly getting a bit warm in the room. "Just one more thing Miss Kyle," he whispered so only she could hear him. "Do you know where they took Bruce and Olivia Wayne?"

She answered him honestly; there was no way she could lie to those eyes. "I'm not sure."

Stepping out of the room, still in a daze from the experience, Elliot debriefed Gordon and the detectives on what he managed to get. Once they left, it was just him and Dickie. "Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Two questions. One, does she know where Liv and Bruce are?"

He looked at the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No."

"Damn," Dickie whispered. "Ok, secondly, when can I personally meet my soon to be stepmother?" Elliot looked up to see his son grinning at him. He scowled, causing Dickie to grin even wider.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

_Drip, drip, drip._ The cell was dark and damp, more analogous to a medieval dungeon than the cells at Blackgate. Olivia didn't care, she was too inconsolable to care. Barely able to eat or talk, she'd spend most of her days lying on the cheap cot Bane's men had provided for her.

Her mind kept drifting back to her husband. She had the uncanny feeling that he was in pain, their connection was that strong. God only knew what Bane and that asshole Porter were doing to him right now. The mages of their last night together comingled with the horror of his fight with Bane, breaking her heart. Olivia brought the small picture of the two of them to her lips, relaxed on the manor grounds just after he proposed, her leaning against his chest. "Bruce," she murmured, "If you can hear me, I love you. Please don't give up on me."

Hearing the click of the latch, she knew someone was coming in, likely one of the guards. "What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk Chief Benson, or should I say Batgirl?"

She'd recognize that squawking voice anywhere. She halfheartedly turned around, seeing the grinning form at the doorway. "Penguin," she said. He was dressed as impeccable as always, the black tuxedo and elegant top hat contrasting with the surroundings and his oily face.

The evil sneer grew wider. "It's nice to see a familiar face again." He pulled up a wooden stool and sat down.

"You seem comfortable in surroundings like this. Seems you enjoyed prison didn't you?" Even in her state, she wouldn't break.

Penguin's face contorted into an angry snarl before he composed himself. "I see my colleagues haven't broken you yet. Seems like I'll have to do the job myself."

Olivia couldn't allow her fear to show. "I'd like to see you try you deformed freak. I beat you before, I can do it again."

"Yes, but that was when you were with your husband," he retorted, knowing he held the trump card. Penguin was enjoying all of this, enjoying how her body visibly stiffened at the mere mention of her husband. "I knew the Joker knew who you two were at the end, when he testified for me. I underestimated him, but it turned out it was you two that I underestimated. That move with Dent, very gutsy; I could tell them the truth, but who would believe me over the incorruptible Elliot Stabler? Ironic that he's as corrupt as I am, as your husband is."

"Don't you say that about them!" snarled Olivia. "There is no way Elliot nor Bruce would in any way compare to a piece of human filth like you!"

The smug sneer returned, his cigarette holder tilting to the side. "The commissioner will get his soon, but do you want to know what your husband is going through? Bane told me where he's going."

Olivia looked away, trying desperately to hide the tears that threatened to form. "Why, why are you with those two? You have nothing alike."

"That is true Mrs. Wayne, but I know now what is necessary. Oswald Cobblepot can never reclaim his rightful place, so therefore he must die," he answered cryptically, letting the hidden meaning be clear. "Before he does however, I will get revenge, for that is all that matters to me at this point. All of you, from Stabler, to Wayne, to this whole retched city will reap the whirlwind. Think about that."

Olivia didn't want to hear his voice again, but she had to know. "Where is Bruce?"

His hand gripping the knob, Penguin sneered. "Hell on Earth."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

For the last two days, the memories were a blur to Bruce, the last clear one being when Bane hefted him up and broke his back while Olivia screamed in front of him. He was lying on the ground, water pouring over him… Olivia was holding him close, whispering her love to him… Porter's men carrying him away… A long aircraft ride… Mercs dragging him across sandy ground. It was all hazy, all but Olivia's voice. To be honest, that was the only thing that had kept him from succumbing to the peaceful grasp of death.

The sound of chanting filled his head. _Eck-tick-nass-hass, Eck-tick-nass-hass._

Ass of a sudden, a kick jolted him awake, his lucidity returning. Staring up, Bruce found the malevolent mask of Bane looking right at him, Porter leaning on a wall behind him. "Why, why didn't you just kill me?" Bruce asked weakly.

"Killing you and Olivia would be too easy," replied Bane. "No, your punishments must be more severe."

"Where, where is she?"

"She is back in Gotham Wayne," said Porter smugly. "I'm betting Penguin is taking good care of her as we speak."

"You son of a bitch… Ahhhh!" he cried out in pain, the injury finally making its presence known.

"An unwise move, considering the state of your spine." Bane rose, still looking down on his captive. "However, both of your tortures will not be of your body, but of your soul."

"Where are we?" Bruce asked, hoping Olivia was here but knowing she wouldn't be. His captors wouldn't have the modicum of mercy necessary to bring her with him.

"We are home." Bane stepped toward the iron bars, taking in his surroundings. "We are at the place where I learned the true meaning of despair, the place where I sent Porter to know the meaning of despair."

Porter silently agreed, remembering his memories of this hole. He had been but a teenager from the streets of Gotham, subjected to this hell by his master. God only knew how Bane could have gone through it without the training. "You will endure this as well. There is a reason this place is Hell on Earth Wayne."

"Why?"

"Hope," Bane continued for his apprentice, "Many a man has gazed up at the light and imagined climbing to freedom. Many a man has tried to climb to freedom, trying like shipwrecked men lost at sea turn to seawater, dying of thirst." He took a seat by Bruce once more. "Many have died trying Bruce. Now I know there cannot be true despair without hope. Hope that you may go home, hope that you can take your beloved wife in your arms again.

"The city will fall Bruce, but not before we bring it down to the very end of its humanity. We will offer them hope and watch as their morals and decency turns into the envy and hatred that for so long lay dormant inside their souls." He pointed to the battered TV in the corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling. "You will watch, Olivia will watch as they climb over each other to stay in the sun.

"And when it is done, when the last of their humanity is willfully shed, we will fill Ra's al Ghul's destiny. We will destroy Gotham, and your wife with it. I will destroy her soul by destroying her hope that you are safe, her last thoughts being nothing but anguish. And then, when Gotham is nothing but ashes, when Olivia is nothing but ashes," he looked into his eyes. "Then Bruce, you have my permission to die."

With that Bane left, leaving Bruce alone with Porter. "You could have shared this moment with us Wayne, shared the glory of justice being done. But you had to betray us. Now my friend, Olivia will be the one to suffer at my hands, and you will watch every minute of it. When she dies Bruce, hope you feel her pain, her suffering, knowing it was all your fault." Delivering a sharp kick to his side, Bruce arched his back, the pain radiating out of his spine too much to bear. Chuckling, Porter followed his master out, reveling in his victory.

Sweat beading on his forehead, Bruce felt something crinkle in his pocket. Reaching down as gently as possible, he pulled out a small picture, eyes tearing. It was of him and Liv; she was rested on his chest, eyes closed and smiling. He remembered that day, the absolute love and joy that he felt when she accepted his ring and agreed to marry him. "I love you Olivia," he whispered, hoping to God she could hear him.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Blackgate Prison was the most notorious correctional facility in the United States, housing the worst scum imaginable: rapists, serial killers, and the collected filth that used to work under the employ of Oswald C. Cobblepot's criminal empire. With a stoic face, Selina stepped through the corridors as the prisoners leered and hooted.

"Are you sure about this Captain?" asked the warden.

Gordon nodded, "The Dent act allows for non-segregated accommodations in dire circumstances. Miss Kyle here escaped from Sealview correctional countless times. The commissioner has given strict orders that she be both confined and safe, with emphasis on the latter."

"You think she'll be safe with Penguin's thugs?"

"Just a little closer sweet-cheeks," leered an inmate, licking his lips as Selina walked by.

"Hey handsome, want to hold my hand?" Grabbing the man's bound hands with hers, she did a backflip in the air breaking his wrist. Crying out, he collapsed into the cell to the collective laugh of the cell block.

Shaking his head, Jim Gordon smirked. "I have a feeling she's going to be fine."

**A/N: And the action will soon begin. Trust me **

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Kickoff

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, but tests and term papers got in the way.**

**So now we come to the culminating point. Bane and Porter are ready to strike, and our SVU heroes are caught in the middle while Bruce is in the pit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Hello, Selina. Did you get the rights to them? What do you mean no? I knew I should have gone with the Joker!"**

**Please review!**

Chapter 12: Kickoff

Entering the executive elevator connected directly to the Wayne Enterprises boardroom, Casey and Fox waited patiently until the doors closed before continuing their conversation. "As I was saying Lucius," the redhead said, "I'd like to begin tests on the reactor as soon as possible. I want to know just how powerful and stable it is."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "It was my understanding that you and Mr. Wayne had an agreement not to activate the reactor for obvious reasons." Mr. Wayne and his lovely wife may have been missing for days but Fox still felt himself responsible for their interests in the company, for he was a loyal man with a deep sense of honor.

"Oh Lucius, of course I know of our agreement," scoffed Casey, a bit annoyed that Fox didn't trust her implicitly. "I will not activate the reactor, but if and when Bruce and Olivia do return and give the go ahead I want the core to be immediately ready for use. It's time that its power for societal good be harnessed."

"I guess that does make sense," conceded Fox. "Forgive me for my mistrust Miss Novak."

Casey smiled at Fox. "Not a problem Lucius. I prefer men with minds than pathetic sycophants." The elevator dinged at their floor and the two executives exited.

"I still don't know why we need a board meeting for this."

"Bruce may have done many smart things, but keeping the board in the dark was not one of them."

Chuckling, Fox nodded. "He shares his paranoia with his lovely wife, but do you really blame…"

The two stopped in their tracks upon reaching the boardroom, their eyes widening. "Chair, President," said Bane pleasantly, well as pleasantly as he could given the mask. "How good of you to join us." The room was filled with Bane's guards, toting G36 assault rifles and holding the entire board hostage. On Bane's left was a smirking Oswald C. Cobblepot, fully clad in his signature tuxedo and top hat; on Bane's right was Porter, holding a stoic Olivia still with a knife to her neck. 'Well that's one Wayne accounted for,' Fox thought dryly.

"What do you want?" asked Casey firmly, not intimidated despite her fear.

"You two, as well as Mrs. Wayne here," answered Bane simply. The board gasped quietly, having no knowledge of their former boss' nuptials. "All we need now is one additional board member."

"So, who shall it be Mr. Fox, Waugh, Waugh, Waugh?" chuckled Penguin, enjoying every minute of this.

"No," said the Chairman Emeritus. "I volunteer."

"Excellent," chirped Bane, walking out of the room, Porter, Olivia, Penguin, Fox, Casey, and their guards behind him. The knife still to her neck, Olivia was powerless to stop them, a feeling Porter found amusement in.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Elliot," said Tucker, his face contorted in an exasperated grimace. "You were right."

Lying in the hospital bed only one day away from discharge, Elliot looked up at his son with a smirk. "I'm sorry Ed. What was that?"

Dickie chuckled while Nick and Amanda barely hid their snickers. "You were right about Bane sir," Tucker answered, immediately sucking all humor out of the room. "He just kidnapped the entire Wayne Enterprises board."

"What?" snarled Elliot.

"He let most of them go Elliot, but took three into the sewers." Elliot was about to shout orders when Tucker said something that made his blood go cold. "We talked to them. Not only was Penguin with them, but they positively identified Bane's right hand man to be Dean Porter."

"But I thought he was dead," breathed Dickie, stupefied.

"Security camera footage definitively places him there, and worse than that he has Chief Benson with him, or should I say Chief Wayne." Clenching his fist, Elliot used all of his strength not to punch something. "Elliot, did you know Olivia was married to Bruce Wayne?" It had stupefied Tucker as much as it did the board.

"This is not the time for that Ed! One of our own is in trouble and with Penguin in the mix the trouble's going to be big. I want every available unit in the tunnels armed to the teeth. We are going to flush him out, crush him, and get Olivia back safe and sound."

"The Mayor won't want panic." As Deputy Commissioner, it was his job to worry about the political considerations.

Amanda interjected, "You could always call it a training exercise." Nick smirked and squeezed her hand.

"Sorry for doubting you Elliot," said Tucker, rushing out. Elliot glanced at his son smugly, for it wasn't often that Ed Tucker acknowledged he was wrong.

Nick and Amanda moved to follow him but Elliot held them back. "Where are you going guys? You said the Batman and Batgirl were gone, so it's your turn to chase down leads any way you can."

"Yes sir," they chorused.

Alone with his dad, Dickie turned to him. "I have a bad feeling about this dad. If these guys got Liv and Bruce then they might come after us. Mom, Katie, Lizzie, and Eli are safe, but Maur is still here in the hospital."

"Well then son, at least she'll have two handsome cops to protect her." The two shared a knowing grin before Elliot thought of something. There was one other person he couldn't stop thinking and worrying about, and she was in Blackgate. 'Oh please El,' said a mocking voice inside him that sounded a bit like Olivia, 'Like she'd let anyone hurt her.' He had to agree with that.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Bruce gasped as someone poured water into his dry mouth. "Here, drink up. You need to get back your strength if you want to live past the next few days." Bruce slowly glanced beside him to see a silver-haired man wrapped in a dirty shawl and who spoke in a White South African accent.

Someone to the right mumbled words in an unrecognizable foreign language. Bruce could only make out that he was old, bald, and blind before the pain prevented him from tilting his head further. "What did he say?" he managed to croak out. No matter how good the cool water felt on his parched throat, it did nothing to dull the deep pain.

The South African chuckled. "He wants to know how much you would be willing to pay me to let you die. Whatever it is, the masked man is paying me more."

Reaching down to his side, Bruce grabbed the picture of him and Olivia. "I don't want to die."

Before he could notice why Bruce said that, a chanting from the other side of the pit caught the South African's attention. "_Eck Tick Nass Hass. Eck Tick Nass Hass. Eck Tick Nass Hass."_ Bruce strained his head to see a large man tie a rope around a prisoner's waist, who then proceeded to scale the rock wall of the pit. "Someone is attempting the climb," said the South African dryly.

"Has anyone ever made it?"

The man chuckled, hearing the scream of the prisoner as he plummeted. The rope kept him alive by breaking his fall, though all knew he failed. "Never."

The other man shouted something in the foreign tongue. "What did he say," asked Bruce.

"He says there was one a long time ago, a child born and raised in this hell who managed to."

"Bane."

"Pure myths and legend," dismissed the South African, rising to switch on the TV. "The Masked Man and his angry friend want you to watch what is about to happen." Bruce looked again at the picture of his beloved, sighing. 'I love you Liv, stay strong for me.'

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"Three, two, one, BOOM!" squawked Penguin, grinning and pressing the detonator. The concrete tunnel wall imploded, the C4 explosives blasting a large, fifteen foot diameter hole leading into the reactor chamber. "I love the sound of explosions in the morning."

Olivia cringed, knowing she was helpless with Bane and Porter watching her every move. Glancing at her friends, she noticed Casey had a mask of stoic disgust while Fox seemed to be in a state of shock. It must have been seeing the entirety of Applies Sciences being worked on and modified by Bane's technicians. If she had been in Fox's position, Olivia would probably be the same way.

Stepping through the large, cavernous room, Bane in the lead, the group met up with a smaller group of League warriors. "Let me introduce to you Dr. Pavel everyone." Porter pointed out a tired looking man with unkempt hair and a sad expression. 'So I was right,' thought Olivia, who vehemently wished she wasn't. "The good doctor here will be assisting us with the reactor."

"And what makes you think I'll help you Porter?" asked Pavel.

"If you want to live you'll do so," snarled Porter in response, leveling a pistol. Pavel shut up.

Stepping on the control stand, Bane forced the Chairman Emeritus at gunpoint to place his palm on the scanner. "You," he pointed to Fox. "Turn it on."

"No," said Fox defiantly. He wasn't about to give this monster anything. "I won't do it."

Bane chuckled through his mask. "Dean, if you please?"

Smacking Olivia on the back of the head with his staff, she fell to her knees while he pressed his pistol against her temple. "We only need one more board member and there are more we can get, but we want this done as fast as possible."

"Don

"Don't do it Lucius," said Olivia through gritted teeth but she was silenced when Porter kicked her in the ribs.

"I'll give you till three before she dies. One… Two…"

"Alright!" shouted Casey, looking at Fox. "You'll only set them back temporarily." She strode to the panel and pressed her hand on the scanner. "I'm sorry Liv," she told her friend.

Olivia nodded in understanding. Casey was too good a person to let anyone die if she could stop them. Knowing there was no hope to stop them, Fox did so as well. "Now that wasn't too hard was it, Waugh, Waugh, Waugh?" Nudging Pavel with his Umbrella, Penguin growled at him. "Go on then doctor, do your work." Pavel looked at the former Mob boss with barely disguised contempt before complying.

"Take them to the surface," said Bane to his men. "People of their stature don't deserve to be kept in places like this." The warriors moved Fox, Casey, the Chairman Emeritus, and Olivia toward the exits before Bane called them back. "Leave Mrs. Wayne here."

Left in Porter's care, Olivia glared at Bane. "Your plan will never succeed Bane."

"Oh I believe it will. With the latest in western civilization in my hands, you incapacitated, and your beloved husband waiting to die, nothing will stop justice being done." A tear fell down Olivia's cheek at the mention of Bruce. Oh how she missed him; every day she swore she could feel his pain, and he was in pain.

"There!" Pavel shouted, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. He looked at Bane, who was sitting calmly by the control panel. "This is now a four megaton thermonuclear bomb."

"Good Dr. Pavel." With a flick of his hand, he gestured to Porter.

Knowing his master's commands by heart, Porter called to his men. "Take the core out of the reactor. Come on! Let's move!"

"No! Wait, what are you doing? The rector is the only power source capable of preventing its decay. If you take it out then it can only last a matter of months."

"Five by my count," said Porter dryly.

"Then it will go off!"

"For your children's sake doctor," interjected Bane, "I hope it does."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

It had to be the largest show of Police strength in Gotham's history. Nearly all of the department's 40,000 officers, from captains to the lowest rookies were entering the sewers and tunnels beneath the city, the entire move coordinated by Ed Tucker at the main utility entrance in Industrial Gotham.

"Mr. Mayor!" asked a reporter to Garcia outside the Gotham football stadium. "What is the reason for today's show of police strength?"

"It's a training exercise, nothing more," the Mayor waved off with his award-winning smile. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to watch our boys thrash New York."

Also driving through Industrial Gotham, Nick was busy trying to find the damn locations on the map while his partner and girlfriend spoke to the commissioner. "Ok, we looked through all of Ganzel's construction locations, and all of them do connect with the tunnels but that's the only pattern."

"There's more to this that meets the eye Rollins, try and find it."

"Sir, neither Nick nor I are experts in civil engineering."

"That may be true, but you guys are experts in finding links, so keep on it."

Amanda answered in the affirmative and hung up just as Nick pulled into the third site on the map. "Ok Nick, let's get this done quick and clean."

"Got it." Leaning in, he gave the blonde a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Love you too," she answered with a smile.

Walking to a foreman, they showed their badges and were questioning him when Amanda spotted a familiar face. "Amanda?" Nick was concerned and followed her, the foreman close behind.

"Hey!" she spat out in her southern drawl. "Weren't you the guy at the stock exchange? The one who blocked the traffic?"

The young driver looked confused before nodding. "Oh yeah, I remember you. Hard to forget such a fine young piece of ass cop like yourself."

"That's detective," growled Nick, setting a possessive hand on her shoulder. "Now I'm wondering why you were there when my brother's in blue were trying to catch a man we know was working with your late boss."

The driver eyed him narrowly before lunging at nick with a knife he pulled out of his pocket. Nick managed to grab his gun before being grasped in a strong pair of arms. "Nick!" yelled Amanda, seeing the foreman reach into his jacket for an Uzi. With a clean shot to the heart, she toppled him.

Possessing more brute strength than the detective, Nick knew he had to think his way out of this mess. Aiming his gun at the cement mixture, he fired. The bullet ricocheted off the metal and hit the driver in the head. Nick grabbed his lapel. "Who are you working for? What was the digging about?" The man didn't answer, obviously dead.

Amanda quickly called the commissioner, but only got voicemail. "Fuck, uh, Commissioner its Amaro and Rollins. We're at the construction site with two dead witnesses and a shitload of questions. Call us whenever…" she trialed off, seeing something weird. "Nick honey, come check this out."

Running over, Nick squinted his eyes at the barrels. "Ammonium Nitrate and diesel oil." He looked at his girlfriend wide-eyed.

She understood it too. "They're not making concrete, they're making explosives."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

As the nearly 20,000 fans gathered at the stadium, the young boy stepped forward to the microphone.

_Oh say can you see,_

_By the dawn's early light,_

Bane rose from the underground with his group behind him, heading for the team entrance. Soon it would be time to put the final plan into effect. Soon it would be time to fulfil Ra's al Ghul's destiny.

_What so proudly we hailed,_

_At the twilight's last gleaming,_

"Sir," said a uniform to Tucker as he and Gordon were directing the assault teams through the tunnels. "A detective Rollins wants to talk to you."

"God damn I don't need this right now," he muttered, snatching the receiver. "Tucker."

_Whose broad stripes and bright stars,_

_Through the perilous fight,_

"Sir," yelled Rollins. "Bane's been mixing the concrete with explosive and placing it around the entire perimeter of the tunnels!" Nick was hurtling toward the commissioner's hospital at nearly seventy mph. "They're heading into a trap!"

_Over the ramparts we watched,_

_Were so gallantly streaming,_

Eyes wide in realization, Tucker turned to Gordon. "Pull them back! Pull them back now!"

The order was too late, for the assault teams were already too deep into the tunnels to terminate the op.

_And the rocket's red glare,_

_The bombs bursting in air,_

The mayor settled into his skybox, completely oblivious to the threat that was developing.

_Gave proof to the night,_

_That our flag was still there,_

"Such a lovely voice, don't you think?" Bane asked Olivia.

_Oh say does that Star Spangled,_

_Banner yet wave_,

Olivia refused to respond to the monster, holding her head high. Porter frowned while Penguin chuckled. "A lovely voice Bane, true," he answered, savoring the revenge he was about to inflict. He had Olivia and Bruce taken care of, and now some of Bane's men were moving to kidnap Commissioner Stabler and his son and daughter.

_Over the land of the free,_

_And the home of the brave!_

Bane took out a detonator and looked straight at Olivia. "Let the games begin." The thumb came down.

The ground began to shake around their car as massive explosions erupted out of the ground. Nick weaved around the blasts, trying to protect the car.

In the tunnels, each entrance was targeted, trapping the entire assault force of the GPD. With the press of a button, 40,000 cops were now stuck underground. At the field command center, Tucker and Gordon stood stupefied. In the city right now, there were no more than seventy officers still above ground, at most.

One blast erupted too close to the sedan, causing it to flip over. Both Nick and Amanda were disoriented, but quickly recovered and exited the wrecked vehicle. Amanda had her sidearm out while Nick clutched a shotgun. They were going after the commissioner on foot, and it seemed wise to go prepared.

The NYC quarterback kicked the ball, easily caught by one of the Gotham running backs. He started to run for the end zone when the entire field caved in from a massive explosion. The crowd screamed at the sight. In his skybox, his security detail was about to take the mayor out when the skybox erupted in flame, incinerating everyone present. All across the city, every bridge leading out of City Island was smashed except for one, which was secured by a detachment of Bane's men. The city was trapped.

Savoring the look of panic and hatred on his prisoner's face, Bane spoke to her. "Your husband is watching this. Shall we demonstrate our objective?"

"Fuck you," she spat. "When Bruce comes back we will stop you."

"The fire rises my dear Olivia. He won't." Clutching his vest, Bane began to stride into the light.

**A/N: And the fire rises. Dun, dun, dun!**

**Next up, the liberation of Gotham!**

**God Bless**

**The Congressman**


	13. Chapter 13: Liberation

**A/N: Hi, sorry about the delay again. Had a bunch of tests and exams the last week and then I lost half of the chapter so I had to rewrite it [bangs head on desk]**

**Anyway, Bane has unleashed his opening strike and now begins the rule of terror on the people of Gotham. What will happen to our heroes?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Please review!**

Chapter 13: Liberation

The explosions had ripped the heart out of the city, covering the entirety of City Island in a thin layer of dust and ash. From the outer command post, Tucker and Gordon were stunned into silence, the opening into which nearly a quarter of the 40,000 GPD officers had entered was now blocked by a nearly twenty-foot thick pile of concrete and metal. This was truly a disaster.

"Amaro? Rollins?" said Gordon over the receiver. "Is anyone there over?"

Their car shattered but still upright, Nick shook himself out of his daze. Looking over at his girlfriend, he shook her. "Amanda? You ok?"

His touch caused the southerner's eyes to abruptly open. "Huh? Oh right, I'm fine Nick."

"Thank God." Grabbing the radio (he could hear his captain's voice call out), he brought it to his lips. "Cap, it's Amaro."

"Nick, Jesus. Tucker's freaking out and I can't blame him. Every cop in the city trapped down in those tunnels."

"Not every cop," he replied before hearing Amanda exit the vehicle with her sidearm drawn. "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting another vehicle. If I know these guys, they're going after the commissioner next."

Nodding, Nick exited with a shotgun. "Ok, but stay behind me. This may get rough." He regretted the words immediately, anticipating the dark scowl she sent him. "Forget the last, but just be careful."

Amanda chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. "Good boy."

Just as they thought, two of Bane's men entered the hospital with G-36 assault rifles at the ready, sent on orders from Penguin himself. The former mob boss wanted Stabler brought to him alive as did Bane, albeit for different reasons. Firing a quick burst in the air, the mercs passed the panicked hospital staff toward Stabler's floor.

Nick and Amanda, weapons at the ready, entered about two minutes after the mercs. Hurrying upstairs to the commissioner's floor, they broke into a run when they heard gunshots echo through the hallways. The sharp stucco of automatic fire was blended with the bark of a police issue handgun. Arriving at the door, Nick kicked it open while Amanda brought up the rear.

Inside, the two detectives found the sprawled out bodies of the mercs lying on the floor, blood seeping out of their chests. They were about to sweep the room when each felt a gun barrel on their necks. "Clear your corners rookie," said Elliot with a slight smirk on his face, his injured body still radiating sheer strength and power. Lowering his gun from Nick's neck, he turned to his son who did the same with Amanda. "Looks like your old man still has it in him."

Dickie grinned. "So you're admitting you're old dad?"

"Oh my God," scolded Maureen from the corner of the hospital room (Elliot and her brother made her hide there once the explosions began. "The city is in mortal peril and you two are making jokes?"

"What sis?" Dickie asked. "We're Stablers." With that, Father and son started to laugh. "So guys, what's the plan?"

Eager to get out of here, Nick led the three Stablers out of the room with Amanda covering their rear. "Gordon has a safe house set up. We'll take you there for tonight."

"Good, cause Bane and Penguin are going to leave no stone unturned looking after us." Everyone nodded.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

Broadcasted on television screens across the world, the crowd in the stadium erupted in screams and panicked cries as dozens of rifle wielding mercs entered the stands, leveling their weapons menacingly at them. The stability of the past eight years had evaporated, returning the citizens of Gotham to the primeval terror of the Joker's rampage and the dark days.

Olivia couldn't blame the people for this. Wishing with all her might to escape, with three of Bane's men leveling guns at her she knew it was futile. A tear escaped her eye. All she worked for, all Bruce, Elliot, and the others worked for was destroyed, eradicated by the triumvirate of evil proceeding ahead of her.

Bane was in the lead, his general anonymity eclipsed by the intimidating aura he exuded. The bulging muscles, the firm stride, but most of all the mask, all of it made the crowd tremble in fear.

Porter, to the left of his master, stood erect and expressionless. Many in the crowd knew him from the mob trials seven years before, and his presence next to the Masked Man surely sent chills down their spines.

However, the confirmation that their dread was well placed was the squat figure to the right of Bane, Oswald C. "Penguin" Cobblepot. Every citizen of Gotham could recognize the wide leer, the hooked nose, the glinting monocle, and the puffing cigarette. For a year it had been the symbol of terror in the city, and the cause of it was now back in Gotham. Anyone associated with Penguin and who had successfully captured Chief Benson of the GPD had to be bad news.

"People of Gotham!" thundered Bane, holding a microphone to his lips. "Today is the day you will be freed from your oppression!" Porter raised his staff high above his head while Penguin simply grinned malevolently. Olivia wanted to hurl; this same language had been used to justify Mao's murders, Stalin's gulags, and the general lawlessness of the Occupy Wall Street thugs. Leave it to Bane to use it for his own ends.

Pointing to a group of his men lugging the reactor core onto the endzone (the last bit not caved into the massive hole the explosives created in the field), Bane's voice boomed through the stadium bowl. "Behold, this is the instrument of your liberation."

At Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, the headquarters for NORAD, the Air Force Major General in charge of the base watched as his staff analyzed the situation using both the live TV footage and readings from a KH-11 satellite orbiting above Gotham. "Sir, the device is showing a massive radiation spike. Whatever it is, it's nuclear."

"My God," the General breathed.

Back at the stadium, Porter ordered two guards to bring Dr. Pavel to him. Forcing him on his knees, the former FBI Agent nodded to his master who stepped in front of him. "Identify yourself to the world."

"My name is Dr. Leonid Pavel, nuclear physicist Moscow State University."

At NORAD, a CIA analyst was called in. "Dr. Pavel was reported dead on an agency plane out of Kazakhstan along with FBI Special Agent Dean Porter, but with the agents appearance, I think that's Pavel sir."

Gesturing to the device, Bane looked out at the crowd. "And could you please identify what we have in our arsenal."

"It is a fully primed neutron bomb with a blast radius of six miles."

"And who is capable of disarming said bomb?"

"Only me." Pavel's voice was weary, almost sounding like he was giving up on life and wising for death.

Bane picked up on that. "Thank you good doctor." He patted Pavel on the head before grasping and snapping his neck in one fluid motion. The crowd screamed.

"This bomb is ours!" Bane roared over the microphone. "This bomb is mobile! This bomb has a triggerman ready to detonate it at a moment's notice. His identity however, is a mystery." Olivia watched with rapt attention. 'What are you planning Bane? What is your angle?'

"Now, you may be thinking that with all this death and destruction, with the appearance of one of your hated enemies," he gestured to Penguin, who tipped his hat at the crowd, "That we come with an evil purpose in mind. But we do not come as conquerors, but as liberators! We are here to free you from the yoke of tyranny that Chief Benson here and her friends and allies have kept you under! We are here to return this city from those oppressors to the people, its rightful owners.

"To anyone on the outside who wishes to interfere, or to anyone inside the city attempting to flee, at the first sign this anonymous Gothamite, this unsung hero will trigger the bomb. Now, martial law is in effect. Return to your homes, hug your families close, for tomorrow you will reclaim what is rightfully yours." He threw the microphone right next to Pavel's body.

Walking toward the exit, Bane's eyes met Olivia's. "You are going to kill them anyway, aren't you?"

A twinkle appeared in Bane's eye, almost like he was smirking under the mask. "You are a sharp one my dear Olivia, but before one does so there must be a lesson first, and these fools will show it to the world. And that world includes your precious husband." He chuckled dryly at the flash of pain in Olivia's eyes.

"Pull the F-22s outside the city limits," ordered the general at NORAD. "Begin high level reconnaissance flights with the Global Hawk drones, and get the President on the line."

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

As a flight of four F-22 Raptors rocketed over the North River, the men of the 1st Squadron, 71st Cavalry Regiment, 10th Mountain Division crossed the only bridge left standing into City Island. Decked out in full battle rattle, complete with M1A2 Abrams tanks and M3 Bradley cavalry fighting vehicles, they came across a small group of Bane's men, Dean Porter at the head with a megaphone.

"None of your tanks can stop us from detonating the device. Send an emissary to discuss terms."

A US Army Captain dismounted his Abrams and walked to the middle of the bridge, Porter doing so as well, alone and unarmed. "So, you think you've got this all figured out don't you cocksucker?" the Captain asked cockily.

Porter smirked. "Why yes, as a matter of fact we have."

"Really?" the Captain laughed. "You really think you have enough men to keep three million people from leaving the island?"

"No, but you do. And we'll also need supplies to keep those millions fed."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"

"If you don't, then we blow the city to hell." Porter's grin widened as the Captain's disappeared.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

"The people of our nation's largest city are strong and resilient," said President Walker in the urgent press conference from the White House. "I have no doubt that they'll stand strong in the face of this adversity, and to any that may be watching, I assure you; America is behind you."

"That's just great," muttered Elliot, watching the television from Gordon's safe house.

"What does that mean?" asked Amanda.

"It means were on our own Rollins," replied Gordon.

"Fucking perfect," cursed Dickie, chambering rounds into a shotgun. If Penguin's goons happened to find them, they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"It's not their fault son, Bane's got them by the balls. It's up to us now to fix the situation. Jim, in the morning you need to get me a camera. I'm making an address to the city."

Maureen gasped. "You can't, they'll kill you daddy."

"If they come after me then Bane will show his true colors."

"I agree, and then they'll kill you."

"He has a point commissioner," said Amanda, agreeing with the young woman, who now was tearing up out of fear for her father's life.

Standing up, his legs still a bit shaky from his wounds, Elliot walked over to his eldest girl and hugged her, kissing her on the head. "Maur, my responsibility is to the people of this city. If this is the way to save you, your brother, and Olivia then I will do so." His daughter started sobbing which caused him to hold her tighter.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

As the mid-morning sun rose in the skies above Gotham City, the procession of Tumblers arrived just outside of Blackgate Correctional facility, much to the alarm of the guards. Outside her cell, Selina watched as they ambled about like a chicken with its head cut off. The sight would have been amusing if she didn't know the reason behind it.

Rifles pointed at her back, Olivia was forced outside. She had spent the night huddled in the underground prison, wishing for nothing more than to be by her husband's side. It had been a small comfort that the cell which was to hold Elliot remained empty; 'that stubborn partner of mine wouldn't give up without a fight,' she thought to herself.

Exiting the lead tumbler, Porter and Penguin rose up the steps of city hall while Bane mounted the Wayne Enterprises armored vehicle, his muscular form radiating ferocity beneath his fur-lined leather coat. Gazing down at the assembled press, he pointed behind him to the former mob boss.

"You all must still be wondering why a liberator such as myself would be associated with a convicted criminal such as Mr. Cobblepot. However, people of Gotham, he is just as much a victim as the rest of you." Bane was lying, but it was necessary. Only Penguin could guarantee the loyalty of those in the prison, and he needed those men.

His hand jerked violently to the prison behind him. "Behind you stands the symbol of oppression, Blackgate Prison! For the last eight years, 2,500 hundred souls languished there in the name of this man," he unfurled a 8 by 11 photo, "Harvey Dent, held up to you as the shining example of justice and good."

'Oh no,' Olivia thought, a pit of ice forming in her stomach. 'He knows! How could he know?'

"These lies were used to stop you from tearing down this corrupt city!" Selina sat as the entire prison erupted in shouts and cheers. The assembled convicts could smell freedom; their boss was outside at the head of a small army, so what else could they expect?

"What better to tear down this false idol," he began ripping the photo into shreds. "Than the words of Gotham's very own Police Commissioner, the other held-up hero, Elliot Stabler!" 'Elliot? What did you do?' Olivia refused to believe that Elliot actually told Bane; once the masked monster started to speak she knew she was right, but it didn't make a damn bit of difference in the end.

Elliot's forgotten speech from Harvey Dent Day in his hand, Bane began reciting the commissioner's fateful words. "The Batman and Batgirl did not murder Harvey Dent, they saved my boy, my young son. After the Joker assassinated his girlfriend, ADA Alex Cabot, the man that was once Harvey Dent died and was replaced by a monster. Therefore, the Batman and Batgirl allowed themselves to be blamed for his appalling crimes and I erected, to my shame, a lie over this fallen idol." The entire city, watching over the news, was stunned into silence at this revelation. "For years I praised and allowed my friend Olivia to praise this monster that tried to murder my own beloved son. However, it is time the people of Gotham knew the truth, so at this time, I offer my resignation effective immediately." With a dramatic pose, Bane crushed the speech in his massive fist. "People of Gotham! Do you accept this man's resignation?"

The entire prison erupted in a chorus of affirmation, all except or Selina. 'Well what do you know?' she thought. The commissioner sure had a set of balls to pull a stunt like this. As the pragmatist she was, it made complete sense to her as to why the commissioner did what he did, and Selina didn't feel any resentment toward him as a result. In fact, to her consternation, a part of her felt for the now disgraced commissioner. 'Stop it Kyle. What is with you?'

Outside, Bane was on a role. "Do you accept the resignation of all the liars? Of all the corrupt?" He waved to another Tumbler, which swung its 2.5 inch cannon toward the prison's gate, causing the press to flee. "It is time to take back this city from the corrupt! Take it back from those who've oppressed you for generations and give it back to you, the people."

Porter looked over at Olivia and winked. All present knew that this was a complete farce, that communism could never actually work in the long term. But all present also knew that there was no long term in this.

"And we will start by storming Blackgate, and freeing the oppressed that dwell within its walls!" With a loud BOOM, the cannon fired, blasting a jagged hole in the wall of the prison. A battle cry howling from his throat, Porter led the men of the New League of Shadows inside to free Penguin's men.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The safe house was in silence, processing what had just been said over the TV. No one was willing to make the first move.

"Is it true Elliot?" asked Jim Gordon, breaking the silence. The three Stablers were almost in a trance. Maureen was in a corner silent (she hadn't been a part of the incident but did know about it). Dickie had his head hung in shame, trying to fight off the repressed feelings of terror and anger that were bubbling up. Elliot simply stared at the TV, only answering his subordinate's question with a nod.

"Why commissioner? Why would you lie?" asked Amanda incredulously. Elliot Stabler, the epitome of integrity, was capable of such a monstrous lie. It didn't seem possible to her but it was.

Nick however was disgusted. They had all learned of his bravery and honesty at the academy, held him up as the man they all wanted to emulate, and here he was part of this shit. "All those people locked up, denied parole under the Dent Act. All the trial consolidations and end runs around civil liberties that enabled Penguin to be put away, all of it was based on a lie?"

"Gotham needed a hero rookie."

"It needs one now more than ever sir. I thought you could be that hero, but you betrayed everything you stood for."

"Who are you to talk!" yelled Dickie, defending his father. "You weren't the one who that monster held a gun too and threatened to murder!"

"Granted, none of us had to experience that," Amanda countered, "But none of us have allowed it to turn into a massive cover-up against the people."

"I don't get it Elliot," opined Gordon, his knees close to giving out. "You always said that our laws and system were what separated us from the scum like Penguin or his cronies. Why would you descend to their level?"

Elliot chuckled dryly, his voice devoid of any humor. "Our laws, our systems, they were useless to stop the bad guys; they were always letting them get away." He looked Amaro in the eye. "You may come across a moment of decision rookie, and when it comes I hope you have friends like I did! Friends, who will plunge their hands into the filth so that yours remain clean!"

"Your hands look plenty filthy to me commissioner." Elliot's mouth opened to argue but he knew it was futile. All of this, the lost hope, the occupation of the moral high ground belonging to Bane, all was his fault. Olivia would be ashamed, every cop under his command would be ashamed, but most of all the woman with the piercing grey eyes would be ashamed. For some reason, Elliot feared that most of all.

TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR TDKR

The scene in front of the prison was a madhouse. Having entered the prison and subdued the guards, Bane's men had freed every single prisoner in the facility. The convicts rushed out with cheers, Porter ordering his men to hand out assault rifles and shotguns to the now 2,500 strong Gotham Liberation Army.

"Be free citizens!" thundered Bane. "Gotham is yours, none shall interfere. Do as you please."

Olivia took in the situation. Porter was busy organizing the convicts, Bane was still speaking to the press, and Penguin was now huddled with his former lieutenants discussing where to go from here. Now was her chance.

Flinging her head backwards, she butted one of her guards in the face, breaking his nose. The second leveled his weapon but she knocked him out with a well-executed side kick to the temple. Smashing her fist in the first guard's chest, she ran as fast as her legs could take her, heading for an alley that would get her away from the prison.

Reaching the street, she began searching for the quickest was out when something hit her in the back of the head. Falling to the ground with a grunt, she began to rise when a voice came from behind her. "Well, well, if it isn't Chief Benson?"

Olivia's entire body tensed at that voice. Slowly turning around, she saw the evil sneer of Lowell Harris, the man that had come so close to raping her. It had been an undercover operation at Sealview correctional, used to hold Gotham's female convicts before Blackgate had been built. Being her last operation before being promoted to Chief of Detectives, Harris had been one of many suspects in a rape of a young girl when he locked her in a basement and tried to rape her, only stopped when Jim Gordon arrived just in the nick of time. The nightmares of that night had plagued her for months, Olivia often shaken awake at 3 AM by her husband, spending the rest of the night crying in Bruce's arms. Now he was here.

"This must be my lucky day," said Harris, clutching an AK-74 assault rifle. Throwing it to the side, he straddled her and pinned Olivia's arms above her head, enjoying her struggles. "Time finish what I started." His hand began to drift south.

Just before he could unzip her pants, Harris felt a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Turning his head around to accost the person interrupting him, he felt a fist collide with his face. Harris collapsed in a heap, Olivia too stunned and terrified to do anything. "Need a hand Chief?" asked Selina, clad in her orange jumpsuit.

Hearing her voice caused Olivia's mouth to contort into a snarl. "What the hell do you want?"

"To save your ass Wayne," responded to thief in a bored tone. "What did you expect?"

"And why would you do that?" She didn't trust the woman as far as she could throw her after the stunt she pulled.

"Consider it a belated apology." Selina gave her a ghost of a smile. "Now hurry up before they come after pervert here." Not seeing any other way out, Olivia took the proffered hand. 'Crises sure make strange bedfellows.'

**A/N: That was so much fun to write! No matter what anyone says, TDKR is the epitome of an anti-communist film.**

**Selina saves the day, beginning my planned redemption of her. We'll see much more of our favorite criminal than we did in the movie now that she and Olivia are teamed up, albeit reluctantly.**

**Sorry for not showing Bruce, but we'll see him next chapter.**

**Next time, Harris gets his punishment from Bane, Penguin makes a speech, Bruce begins his recovery, and our two ladies run into someone. **

**The fire rises!**

**God Bless and please review!**

**The Congressman**


End file.
